Impacto
by Asumi-chan
Summary: Después de cuatro años, de buscar como regresar a su casa, Ed vuelve de la forma más inesperada, tras una pelea con un homúnculo. ¿Habrá cambiado demasiado su mundo? ¿O será él quien a cambiado?
1. Impacto

_**Los personajes de Full Metal no son míos y si los fueran Ed sería mío XD. Bueno os tengo que avisar Que el fics continua el final del anime, pero tendrá muchas cosas del manga, como que por ejemplo, ****Roze no está en casa de Pinako sino que sigue en su ciudad y Roy aún tiene su ojo¿entendéis?**_

_**Impacto**_

_Habían pasado 4 años exactamente... Que recuerdos le traían, buenos o malos... Demasiado tiempo desaprovechado. En estos años todo el mundo había cambiado, todo se había transformado y ahora reinaba la paz, gracias al que el poder ya no podía caer en manos de aquellos que hacían daño a las otras personas, sino aquellas personas que no podían hacer daño a nadie intencionadamente, los políticos. Alphonse Elric ahora era un alquimista Nacional, también llamado perros de los militares, había seguido los pasos de su hermano Edward, desaparecido hace 4 años al devolverle su cuerpo tras una transmutación humana, y dado por muerto hace un año._

_Alphonse ahora era un joven de 14 años, famoso alquimista nacional, su pero ahora era largo y estaba recogido en una larga coleta como a veces la llevaba su hermano, cabellos castaño y ojos azul oscuro. Su ropa, aunque no lo recordara, era la que en su día había llevado el alquimista nacional llamado Full Metal, su hermano. Una gran y larga chaqueta roja que llegaba hasta los tobillos, ropa negra o de colores oscuros y unos guantes parecidos a los que el General Roy Mustang llevaba. Según muchos, hacía tiempo que había superado a su hermano en el tema de la alquimia, Al conocía sus aventuras, por que muchas personas habían conocido a su hermano y al él como armadura y le habían contado todas las cosas que hicieron juntos, y estaba muy orgulloso. _

_Pero según él, nadie podría llegar a ser tan bueno como su hermano, pues era el único ser humano que había conseguido hacer una transmutación humana perfecta, gracias a eso él vivía, pero... Ed había desaparecido. Muchos tomándolo por muerto ya, otros creyéndole vivo, algunos, más bien pocos, desconocían la existencia de este alquimista, el cual se sacó el título de alquimista nacional a los 12 años. La misma que se la sacó Al después de un intenso entrenamiento con su maestra Izumi, la cual no estaba de acuerdo en que se uniera a los militares, pero lo hizo, pero que según él, era la única manera de poder encontrar a su hermano, a lo que su maestra no tuvo más nada que decir. _

_Ahora Al estaba en el cuartel general, el General le había llamado y le había explicado que tenía que quedarse una semana en el cuartel, por que el examen de alquimista nacional estaba cerca y tenía que renovarlo, aunque nadie sabía lo que el ex coronel tenía planeado para esa ocasión, pues ni él mismo sabía que haría para probar a uno de los mejores alquimistas que había conocido, desde que Edward desapareció muchas cosas habían cambiado... para mejor sin duda, pero hay unas cosas que no cambian..._

_- Havoc¿qué te parece la nueva orden mía? – sonrió el general._

_- Pues me parece que es la mejor que ha tomado señor – con una sonrisa cómplice – a tardado 4 años en aplicarla pero ha valido la pena._

_- Sí... – en ese momento el teléfono empezó a sonar - ¿Sí diga?._

_- General, su mujer por la línea dos – comentó la voz de su secretaria._

_- Está bien, pásala – se tocó la cabeza – Hola cariño¿qué quieres?._

_- Pues quisiera saber cuando vuelves, recuerda que el cumpleaños de tu hijo es esta semana y está como loco preguntando cuando volverás – dijo la voz de una mujer. _

_- Eh, sí – tosió un poco – volveré en cuanto pueda... – entonces hubo un cambio drástico de voz - ¿podrías ponerme con Takeshi? – sus ojos parecían brillar y a Havoc le recordó algo... entonces sonrió tristemente._

_- Lo siento, pero ahora está afuera jugando con el perro - sonrió – recuerda, vuelve pronto sino quieres que te lo mande para pasar la semana contigo._

_- Eso sería fantástico... – musitó – quiero decir – recobrando la compostura – que el cuartel no es una guardería._

_- Te lo llevaré un día de estos, el que menos te lo esperas y tendrás que cuidarlo tú – la mujer parecía divertida por la situación._

_- Ni se te pase por la cabeza – con el ceño fruncido._

_- ¿Qué te apuestas?._

_- A veces te odio... – murmuró._

_- Yo también te quiero – rió – te espero en casa, y no se te olvide esta conversación, que el niñero lo serás tú – entones la llamada terminó._

_- A veces no soporto a esta mujer – poniéndose la mano en la cara mientras Havoc se aguantaba la risa - ¿y tú de que te ríes?._

_- Es muy divertido verle discutir con su esposa, yo no hubiera imaginado que la teniente y usted... ya sabe – sonrió pícaramente – y menos que tuvieseis un hijo tan pronto. _

_- Bueno, dejando eso aparte... – sacó una foto - ¿a que mi hijo es una monada?._

_En esa foto aparecía un niño de unos dos años de cabello negro y grandes ojos marrones, el perro fue el que la Teniente Riza tuvo que cuidar ya que sus compañeros no podían con él, y aún lo conservaba, ahora más grande que antes y como guardián de su hijo. Al principio cuando estaba embarazada el General Mustang parecía a ver descubierto una nueva faceta, la sobre protección, no dejaba que ella hiciera nada y cuando nació su hijo la linda paternidad de un padre joven... aunque al ser general no tenía mucho tiempo, siempre llevaba la foto de él encima, muchos decían que le recordaban al mayor Hughes con su hija._

_- Ya le dije que sí ayer general – nerviosamente – que me recuerda mucho a la madre, es una pena que la teniente no pueda trabajar por tener que cuidarle, hacía muy bien su trabajo._

_- Y ahora también, cuando estoy en casa me tiene vigilado el tiempo que estoy allí – se estiró - ¿podrías llamas al mayor Amstrong y Maria Ross?. _

_- Ahora mismo señor – y salió por la puerta._

_Cuando salió el general dio un suave suspiro, dentro de poco era el examen de alquimista nacional de Alphonse, y tenía que pensar muy bien que hacer, ya que no había guerras ni conflictos en ese país, los alquimistas nacionales aunque estaban dirigidos por los militares, habían dejado de ser mano de destrucción de ellos, y Al había estado de viaje todo el tiempo necesario para saber que le había pasado a su hermano al trasmutar su cuerpo y su alma sin la piedra filosofal._

_- Donde te habrás metido durante estos cuatro años muchacho... – comentó para si mismo – muchas personas te han echado de menos enano... – bajó la mirada – ojalá puedas volver algún día de estos... – terminó por decir a la soledad de la habitación del cuartel._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Paseando por las calles de Munich, un muchacho rubio de cabello largo recogido en una larga coleta, con unos preciosos ojos dorados estornudó varia veces._

_- Quien estará hablando de mí – se arrascó la nariz._

_Después de cuatro años de investigaciones aún no sabía como volver a casa, ahora tenía 19 años, aunque no es que hubiera crecido mucho... aunque seguramente ahora medía más que Winry, un palmo y medio de estatura más alto que hacía años, ya por lo menos no le llamarían enano si algún día regresaba, aunque si se encontraba con el Coronel Mustang las llevaría claras... Sonrió levemente al recordarlo, echaba de menos su mundo, aunque este tampoco estaba tan mal, había conocido gente, había aprendido muchos, cosas de estrategia, lucha sin usar alquimia, aunque si aplicara la lucha a la alquimia sería un resultado bastante divertido. Había regresado a Munich por que se le había acabado el dinero, y no es que le hubiera dado poco, pero en estos últimos dos años había ido a demasiados lugares y... necesitaba otro 'poco' de dinero. _

_- Espero que padre tenga suficiente... siendo profesor gana bastante – se rascó el mentón._

_Aún no se las había arreglado con su padre, pero por lo menos ya no le llamaba 'bastado' o 'maldito', o sabe dios que cosas. Habían aprendido a aparentar una ligera fraternidad entre padre e hijo, aunque habían que tenido que mentir a medias cuando por equivocación un amigo de su padre fue a su casa y le tuvo que presentar como su hijo, diciéndole unas cuantas verdades retocadas, como que su madre murió hace años en la guerra y que su hermano se había ido a vivir muy lejos de ahí con unos parientes lejanos y así habían quitado sospechas de encima sobre su 'existencia'. _

_Caminó por la calle hasta llegar a una gran casa, aunque desde fuera no lo aparentaba, su atuendo era como de cualquier persona de los años 20. Chaqueta larga de color negro pantalones de tirantas y camiseta blanca, la ropa esa un poco incomoda a veces, pero ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ella. Abrió la puerta lentamente como asegurándose de que nadie estuviera por ahí o para saber si su padre se encontraba ahí._

_- ¿Papá? – preguntó entrando sigilosamente._

_Pero no se escuchó ni un ruido... era extraño, su padre debía de estar ahora en aquel lugar, él no solía ser de los que se retrasasen mucho. Cruzó el pasillo resonando solamente sus pasos en lo profundo de este, aún tenía sus extensiones de automail de acero, así que no era muy extraño eso. Era una casa de 10 habitaciones, cada una requerida para cada cosa, su habitación, la de su padre, el estudio la biblioteca, de invitados y algunas cosas más. La casa estaba demasiado tranquila, incluso si su padre trabajaba, por que siempre le gustaba escuchar el gramófono cuando estudiaba._

_- ¿Papá? – volvió a preguntar entrando en el estudio._

_Ahí estaba él, el antiguo alquimista Hohenheim de la luz de pie enfrente de la lámpara con unos cuantos papeles en el suelo y el gramófono girando mientras el disco estaba roto... Extrañado Ed entró más en la habitación cuidadosamente, algo andaba mal en ese lugar y al parecer el hombre que estaba de pie no se había dado cuenta de su presencia aún... Se apoyó en la puerta ya abierta sin hacer ningún ruido, tenía el ceño fruncido, como si de un mal presentimiento se tratase, ese hombre... no era su padre._

_- Por fin... – habló con voz callada – después de cuatro años... – murmuró._

_- "¿Cuatro años?" – pensó Ed confuso._

_- Después de cuatro años... – las gafas de el obre se opacaron mostrando una siniestra sonrisa – he conseguido acabar contigo... padre – terminó._

_El rubio entró en estado de shock... ¿padre?. ¿Cuatro años?. ¿Muerte?... No podía ser... ¿cómo había conseguido saber donde estaban?. Su respiración se entrecortó, la última vez que lo había visto, tragó saliva, iba al otro lado de la puerta, donde él se encontraba ahora mismo. ¡Cómo diablos no se había dado cuenta que él también estaba en ese mundo?. Pudieron ser cualquiera... cualquiera, aunque la alquimia en los humanos en ese mundo no se podía utilizar, esa cosa no era humano, ni mucho menos... y esta vez... tampoco podía utilizar la alquimia para defenderse, y si no la utilizaba... podía pasar como la última vez que se enfrentó a él. _

_- Envy... – dijo en voz alta provocando que el adulto se diera la vuelta._

_- Edward – se giró encarando la cara del supuesto hijo de la figura de ese hombre – me alegra volver a verte – sonrió macabramente – y más aún por que ahora mataré a padre e hijo. – estirando su mano que se transformaba en un largo filo de metal – No puedes usar la alquimia Full Metal, así que será más fácil de lo que esperaba, con Hohenheim no he tenido ningún problema... _

_Edward entró en pánico, miró al lado de la mesa de su padre y vio un gran charco de sangre mientras del cuerpo solo se observaba la mano inerte de él, en ese momento sintió una terrible ira naciendo en él y una gran fatiga que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Esquivó el primer ataque que iba dirigido a su cabeza por unos pocos centímetros mientras recuperaba el equilibrio para no caer mientras apoyaba su mano humana en el marco de la pared y con la otra paraba el segundo ataque, ahora, Envy había recuperado su forma original._

_- Así que aún conservas tus miembros de automail¿eh? – dijo burlescamente – aún así tu hermano seguramente no está vivo, ya que nadie puede hacer una transmutación humana sin crear un homúnculo - forzando más el golpe – nadie – encaró esa palabra divertido._

_- ¡Mi hermano está vivo! – gritó devolviendo el golpe mientras salía para el pasillo - ¡Yo le devolví su cuerpo y uní su alma, que no lo viera no significa que no lo haya conseguido! – su voz se escuchó por toda la casa._

_- Tienes muchas esperanzas, enano. Pero acepta la realidad, tú hermano pequeño, está muerto – se fue acercando hasta él – no te preocupes, tú estarás con él muy pronto – sonrió – sin tu alquimia, no puedes sellar a un homúnculo... Sin ella estás perdido - dando un salto mientras le atacaba y él se defendía._

_Le costaba reconocerlo, pero el maldito Envy en este momento tenía razón, sin el circulo de alquimia adecuado no podía transmutar al homúnculo a su forma sellada, sin la alquimia estaba perdido. Tragó fuertemente y salió corriendo de la casa lo más rápido que podía, pero hasta no estar a unos cuantos metros de la casa no se dio cuenta que las calles estaban desiertas por una única razón, una tormenta, y de las fuertes, pero en este momento, no le importaba la tormenta, ni los rayos, solo le importaba perder de vista a Envy o por lo menos el suficiente tiempo para que se le ocurriera un plan._

_Un rayo iluminó el oscuro y encapotado cielo de Munich mientras Ed corría hasta el campo, con suerte por esos lugares no lo encontraría por lo menos durante unas horas, o eso esperaba. Se paró en medio de un camino intentando recuperar la respiración mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas y sus cabellos mojados se pegaban a su cara mientras sus ropas lo hacían, pero a su cuerpo, la tormenta no amainaría tan pronto. Otro rayo iluminó el cielo mientras las gotas golpeaban con fuerza el cuerpo del joven alquimista que rezaba para que Envy no le encontrara... pero ni siquiera dios puede evitar lo que ocurre en el mundo, en que dios entre las personas, son los que gobiernan entre ellas. _

_Al caer el tercer rayo sintió como su brazo izquierdo era rajado del hombro al codo de un solo golpe, y una fuerte patada en la espalda que lo mandó varios metros lejos del lugar donde se encontraba embarrándolo por completo. Tosió fuertemente al levantarse y con su mano de acerco se tocó la herida del brazo, aunque fuera bastante superficial, levantó sus ojos para encarar con la mirada al homúnculo que se encontraba enfrente suya._

_- ¿Crees que puedes escapar de mí? – comentó Envy con cara de superioridad – por que sería una tontería, morirás de todas formas, ahora o si te escapas, te encontraré de todas maneras, a no ser que pelees conmigo, aunque te veo muy verde como para poder aguantar al menos dos segundo – se río fuertemente. _

_- Maldito – apretó fuertemente los dientes – si tanto quieres pelea, la tendrás – quitando su mano de la herida – puede que no pueda utilizar la alquimia en este mundo, pero sí se una cosa... – mirándole directamente a los ojos – que aunque me cueste la vida te mataré, primero por casi matar a mi hermano y segundo... – bajó la miranda mientras seguía apretando los dientes - ¡por matar a la persona a la que empezaba a apreciar como padre! – apretando los puños. _

_- Je, no me hagas reír, ese hombre os abandonó como me abandonó a mí, tú no eres mejor que yo – terminó de decir justo antes de recibir un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda. _

_- Jamás me compares contigo – mirándolo con furia – nunca seré como tú, eres un rastrero, maldito y vil asesino, además de que aunque tengas apariencia humana no lo eres. Yo soy un alquimista, y los alquimista estamos para ayudar a la gente, no para causar mal... – bajo la mirada – aunque sea un perro de los militares... aunque la gente me desprecie, ya no me importa, todo lo hacía por Al; Ayudamos a personas siendo alquimistas de los que seguimos siendo... por que... por que... – se mordió el labio. _

_- ¿Ya has acabado tu lindo discurso? – sobándose el golpe – Aunque lo niegues, sabes en el interior eres igual que yo, te estás mintiendo a ti mismo – esta vez donde recibió un golpe fue en el estómago dejándolo sin aire momentáneamente._

_- Por que aunque nos insulten llamándonos así, nosotros sabemos quien somos en realidad – terminó por decir._

_Envy convirtió su mano otra vez en una espada y empezó a dar estocadas ciegas ya que una cortina de agua parecía impedirle ver donde estaba el muchacho. El agua caía torrencialmente, los movimientos ahora eran mucho más lentos de lo que solían ser por causa del golpe del agua en sus cuerpos. Ed al tener más ropa era el que más lento se movía pero conseguía esquivar con certeza todos los golpes que le propinaban dando gracias a que estuviera lloviendo para así por lo menos tener algo de ventaja, la sangre seguía cayendo de su brazo que ahora escocía por el contacto de las ropas con ella. Los rayos eran los únicos que iluminaban de vez en cuando el lugar haciendo ver a dos sobras difusas en aquel lugar._

_El suelo estaba encharcado y la tierra resbalaba, si Ed daba un paso el falso no lo contaría y aunque Envy se cayera el no moriría, todo estaba en su contra menos el tiempo, que por lo menos le daba tiempo para pensar en el regolpe. Pasaron casi media hora dándose tumbos el uno al otro, accidentalmente cuando Ed fue a caer el momento perfecto para atacarle consiguió darse impulso con su otra pierna y darle una patada en la cara al homúnculo mientras el alquimista respiraba agitadamente por la pelea, aunque Envy no podía morir, ni necesitaba comer, sí que podía cansarse como los humanos, pero aguantaba el triple que ellos, por lo que un chico casi normal como Ed no podría cansarle mucho sin hacer el uso de la alquimia y en este momento, no podía utilizarla. _

_Dio dos pasos atrás mientras paraba en seco los golpes que le daba de nuevo, la tormenta aumentaba su fuerza brutalmente, como si quisiera separar a los dos luchadores mandándolos lejos de allí, pero ambos se resistían a abandonar el campo de batalla, era la victoria o la muerte, por lo menos para uno de ellos. Parecía que la tormenta se centraba en ellos, los truenos cada vez caían más cerca, uno cayó en un árbol cercano, partiendo una rama cortando el paso a Ed que maldijo en voz baja mientras intentaba esquivar los golpes cada vez más lentamente de lo que había echo hasta ahora. Envy ya tenía una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, así ambos empapados, bajo lo que parecía una tormenta eléctrica siguieron combatiendo. El rubio estaba cansado, fatigado, con ganas de dormir, pero si cerraba los ojos moriría, y todo el intento, todos los lugares que había visitado, todas las personas que había conocido y todos sus esfuerzos por regresar a casa habrían sido en vano. _

_Los ojos de Envy brillaron el la oscuridad, Edward estaba completamente perdido, solo tenía que dar su golpe de gracia y todo acabaría. Los ojos del muchacho se iban cerrando con pesadez, con cansancio, casi sin ver las intenciones del otro, pero pudo reaccionar al ver que levantaba el brazo para dar el golpe de gracia, así que puso su mano como único escudo que le quedaba, y al chocar el filo de la espada con el brazo mecánico de Ed un rayo calló justo en el lugar donde el brazo y el homúnculo se unían provocando una pequeña onda expansiva que hizo que Envy saliera volando por los aires, y que el alquimista lo único que pudo ver antes de desmayarse fue una fuerte luz azul cegándolo luego, oscuridad. _

_Envy se levantó, aunque el cuerpo normal de un ser humano se hubiera quemado hasta los cimientos de esa expansión, el cuerpo de él era especial. Miró alrededor suya aún sonriendo esperando ver el cuerpo carbonizado del joven alquimista, pero no se encontraba enfrente suya, ni la ropa, ni el cuerpo... solo el fuerte impacto que el rayo había causado en ese desolador lugar. _

_**Continuará...**_

**_Bueno, como se dice, el público decide, lo continúo o lo elimino, solo vosotros decidís, aunque yo lo seguiré escribiendo, ya que le he cogido cariño a este fics n.n. Espero que si os gusta me enviéis un review, dandole al botoncito de abajo, con la respuesta. _**

**_a) Continúa_**

**_b) Tú fics es muy malo no lo sigas_**

**_c) Me da igual si lo sigues o no_**

**_Cualquiera de las tres me servirá n.n espero que os haya gustado. _**


	2. Despertar

**_Bueno, como todos sabréis he vuelto después de estos días y quería haceros una advertencia sobre una plagiadora que anda suelta por aquí. La historia de FULL METAL ALCHEMIST HISTORIA es un PLAGIO de esta mi historia y la autora me copiaron hasta el más mínimo detalle de la historia, así que espero que ninguna persona crea que es suya, por que están muy equivocados._**

_**Despertar**_

_No sabía donde estaba, ni tampoco cuanto tiempo se había pasado durmiendo, su brazo dolía, sí... como si tuviera una herida que no recordaba donde se la había echo. Su cuerpo estaba descansado, quería abrir los ojos para saber donde estaba, era una especie de cama... recordaba cuando era pequeño y se ponía enfermo, su madre le cuidaba a él o a Al si les pasaba algo... se sentía como un niño pequeño en esos momentos. Escuchó el crujir de una puerta y el cerrar de la misma, pasos ligeros que se acercaban donde se encontraba, una suave gasa húmeda se posó en su frente para bajar la fiebre que en esos momentos tenía, alguien le estaba cuidando... quería abrir los ojos para saber quien era, donde estaba, lo último que recordaba era esa luz... Intentó moverse pero un par de finos brazos se lo impidió._

_- Tranquilo, estas en buenas manos – susurró una voz conocida para él. _

_Esa voz... hacía mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba, cuatro años, al salir de la ciudad que estaba dominada por quien poseía una falsa piedra filosofal... ¿Había vuelvo a casa?. Intentó abrir los ojos varias veces sin enfocar bien el lugar, parpadeó hasta poder ver con claridad el rostro de una mujer morena de ojos castaños que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Cabello largo oscuro y de color rosa... ¿estaba en...?. No se lo podía creer. Un murmullo salió de sus resecos labios mientras el sueño se apoderaba de su cuerpo... una pregunta más que afirmación._

_- ¿Roze? – preguntó antes de dormir profundamente y ella sonrió suavemente._

_- Bienvenido a casa, Edward Elric – musitó cerca de su oído para que llegara a escucharla. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Una joven de 19 años caminaba por la estación del tren con una maleta con una falda de pliegues de color azul marengo y camiseta blanca y roja. La chica era rubia y tenía el pelo largo, más debajo de la espalda debía llegar y unos ojos azules, muy claros y lindos. Había llegado a la ciudad por que Al le había mandando una citación por que pronto sería su examen de alquimista nacional y no quería que se lo perdiera. Eso le recordó al combate de Ed contra el coronel Roy hace años, sonrió melancólicamente al recordarlo, Edward... hacía cerca de cuatro años que no se sabía nada de él... nada... Cuando el año pasado le dieron por muerto, lloró... y mucho, por no poder hacer nada, solamente llorar, pues según la mayoría de las personas, se había ido para siempre y ella también empezaba a creerlo._

_- Señorita Winry – la saludó el mayor Amstrong – Al me dijo que la viniese a recoger._

_- Pero si él sabe que puedo ir sola perfectamente – se quejó – aún me trata como a una niña cuando soy mucho mayor que él._

_- Según su partida de nacimiento solo es un año menor que usted – río el mayor – pero ahora tiene cuatro menos, me recuerda mucho a su hermano ahora que tienen casi la misma edad en la que desapareció – siguió caminando._

_- Sí... se parecen mucho, pero nunca dejarán de ser diferentes... – bajó la cabeza – muchas personas le han contado sus aventuras a Alphonse, para a ver si recuperaba un poco de su memoria, pero nada, y muchas anécdotas sobre Ed que ni nosotros mismos sabíamos, eso es bueno en parte... Al sabe mucha de las cosas que hicieron juntos, y está muy orgulloso de su hermano – sonrió débilmente._

_- Se ha convertido en un gran alquimista y está muy seguro de si mismo, nunca ha perdido un combate que se sepa y está empeñado en encontrar a su hermano, tiene muy buen corazón. – paró unos segundos mientras tomaban la calle principal para llegar al cuartel – Aunque todos crean que ha muerto el sigue empeñado en encontrarle, dice que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde._

_- Y es verdad... aunque yo la estoy empezando a perder poco a poco – miró al mayor – Al ya no viene tanto a casa como iban antes, ya no le veo casi. Y Ed siempre que venía nos peleábamos yo le tiraba una llave inglesa a la cabeza cuando me hacía enfadar – rió para sí – con Al no soy capaz de hacerlo, solo cuando me enfada de verdad pero nunca lo consigue – negó con la cabeza._

_- Es difícil olvidar a las personas que llevan mucho tiempo con nosotros, pero no se van, por que siguen cerca nuestra aunque no las veamos. – citó el mayor – Deberías echar más cuenta a lo que tú sientes que a lo que dicen los demás, puede que todo el mundo este en lo correcto, o se hayan equivocado, y la única persona que tiene la respuesta son ellos mismos - miró a su izquierda donde había un puesto de frutas._

_- Eso es muy lindo Mayor, pero no se que quiere decir – dirigiendo su mirada al mismo lugar que él._

_- ¿Qué le dice el corazón? – preguntó con voz ronca._

_A esto Winry no supo que responder, el mayor le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y siguieron andando por la calle hasta que se toparon con una gran edificación que según recordaba ella era el cuartel general de los militares, hacía tiempo que no iba hasta allí. El Mayor Amstrong se excusó con que tenía algo que hacer que Alphonse la estaba esperando dentro, le dio las gracias y siguió caminando hasta el interior del cuartel donde los militares la dejaron pasar sin dudar. Al entrar vio un montón de chicas con minifalda, lo que la descolocó un poco... ¿Qué hacían las chicas con minifalda en el cuartel general?. ¿El uniforme no era con pantalones?. O por lo menos la última vez que vino lo era... Entonces cayó, el general Mustang... una mueca divertida se posó en sus labios, una vez Ed le dijo que ese era el sueño dorado del coronel, ahora general. Que todas las mujeres llevaran minifalda como uniforme, y había tardado en conseguir la orden._

_- ¡Winry! – gritó la voz jovial de un adolescente de 14 años - ¡Winry que alegría me da verte a salvo! – saludándola desde lejos mientras se acercaba._

_- Ya no soy ninguna cría a la que tengas que cuidar Al, recuerda que soy mayor que tú – poniéndose en pose sabihonda._

_- Solo eres un año mayor que yo – le recordó._

_- Sí, pero según tu cuerpo soy cuatro – rió con ganas._

_- Lo que dicta que eres una vieja y yo aún un joven atractivo – puntualizó mirando a Winry que en esos momentos daba miedo – Era una broma Winry, tu siempre estás genial – echándose para atrás como podía._

_- ¿En serio? – volviendo a su cara normal lo que a Al le pareció de un gran alivio – Bueno cuenta¿qué tal por el cuartel?._

_- Todo aburrido, aún no sé de que va mi examen de alquimia, el general no suelta prenda y cuando le pregunto me salta con su hijo, es desesperante – bajó la mirada deprimido._

_- Pues a mi me parece normal, me recuerda a Huhges, pero no creo que te acuerdes de él, murió mucho antes de que tuvieses cuerpo y perdieras la memoria, era muy bueno, siempre hablando de su hija – sonrió._

_- Pues me suena el nombre aunque no te creas – pasando una mano por su cabeza – mi memoria me suele jugar muy malas pasadas, a veces recuerdo algo, pero no tengo a nadie para confirmar si es cierto o no – negó la cabeza – Si mi hermano estuviera aquí si me lo podría confirmar por que la mayoría de las veces estaba con él – dijo despreocupadamente._

_- Oye Al... – murmuró – Tú crees... que Ed está vivo¿verdad? – preguntó un tanto incómoda._

_- Claro que sí¿tú no piensas lo mismo? – se giró para verla._

_- La verdad... es que no sé que pensar – bajó la mirada._

_- ¿No sabes que pensar? – parpadeó – Tú siempre has sido de las personas que creían en Ed, no puedo creer que no pienses que está vivo – en un tono de regaño._

_- Pero es que... son tantas cosas, tanto tiempo sin una noticia – sus ojos se aguaron - ¿Si está vivo por que no nos ha mandado una carta o algo así?.¿Es que no nos echa de menos y prefiere que creamos que está muerto? – sus ojos se posaron en sus pies – la verdad es que no sé que pensar Al, ya no lo sé – negando con la cabeza mientras lloraba silenciosamente._

_- Winry... – susurró en voz baja – él está vivo, yo lo sé, soy su hermano. – dijo lentamente – Un día prometí que volvería a traerlo a casa de Pinako, y pienso hacerlo.– apoyando la mano en su hombro – No creas en lo que dice la gente, solo cree en lo que te dicta el corazón, así lo hago yo y no falla – sonrió._

_Eso era lo mismo que le había dicho el mayor Amstrong... Sí su corazón le decía que Edward estaba vivo. Que sí en su interior ella creía que estaba vivo, eso era lo que había querido decir desde el principio, solo que ella no se dio cuenta. Miró a Al que sonería limpiándole las lágrimas con una mano haciendo que ella sonriera también más débil que la del muchacho, él tenía razón... su corazón le decía que él aún vivía, que había esperanza, que merecía la pena esperar._

_- Sí... tienes razón – enfocando sus ojos – él aún vive._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Abrió los ojos cuidadosamente mientras se acostumbraba a la poca luz que había en la habitación, se sentía aliviado, pero algo cansado, con suficiente fuera para levantarse, pero no para pelear. Al incorporarse un poco vio a su izquierda una bandeja con comida, un poco de beicon frito junto a unas patatas un poco de pan y para terminar una pequeña botella de leche con la cual frunció el ceño, por muchos años que pasara la leche y él no eran compatibles, la única persona que le hizo beber leche fue su madre y no pensaba bebérsela, prefería el agua o un zumo. Su estómago hizo un ruido el cual sabía que tenía comida cerca, hacía días que no comía y era mejor aprovechar y comer lo antes posible._

_Partió el pan y se puso un poco de beicon en él llevándoselo a la boca lentamente mientras con un pequeño tenedor clavaba las patatas mientras seguía masticando el pan con carne que acababa de tragar. Esa comida le sabía a gloria, llevaría como mínimo dos días sin comer y eso aunque no era mucho, era un festín, exceptuando la leche que no se la iba a beber ni aunque le obligasen. Las patatas estaban riquísimas, doraditas en su punto, Roze era muy buena cocinera debía reconocerlo, y el beicon estaba crujiente, en su punto, sus ojos dorados brillaban de felicidad por poder comer ese medio almuerzo tan en paz y sin nada que temer. El pan estaba tierno y se deshacía en la boca, tan blando tan rico... ¿Era su imaginación o hacía siglos que no saboreaba una comida como esa?. La verdad daba igual, al terminar de comer, solo quedaba la leche y él, sabía que tenía que beber algo, pues hacía tiempo que no lo hacía... pero... era leche... ese producto lácteo bebible y él no concordaban._

_- Buenas tardes – saludó Roze entrando por la puerta sonriendo – veo que tenías hambre – le miró, luego la leche, luego a él – tienes que tomarte la leche, sino no crecerás Ed – dijo divertida._

_- Ya soy más alto que tú, así que no te hagas la sabihonda Roze – moviendo el brazo - ¿cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? – preguntó._

_- Dos días enteros, creó que estuviste conciente durante un poco de tiempo, me llamaste – se sentó a su lado – pero volviste a recaer, es una suerte que te encontrara debajo de la tormenta, apareciste cerca y bastante herido – le tocó el brazo – y está herida sangraba, pero en unos días ya estará completamente curada._

_- ¿Me encontraste en medio de una tormenta? – parpadeó - ¿Me podrías explicar las consecuencias, por favor?. Ahora mismo mis recuerdos son algo borrosos, solo sé que no estaba en este mundo desde hace cuatro años... – bajó la mirada._

_- Eso me lo tienes que explicar luego.- alzó la cabeza – Era una gran tormenta y todo el mundo estaba en sus casas, yo había ido un momento a las afueras por que iba a ir a visitar a unos niños que cuido cuando la tormenta comenzó a hacerse más fuerte y me cogió en medio sin refugio. Esperé debajo de un gran roble hasta que pasara, estaba mojada y algo asustada la verdad, pero entonces de un rayo apareció una gran luz azul y cayó algo de él, me acerqué y te vi. Te reconocí al instante, por que me ayudaste mucho hace cuatro años, abrí los ojos – sonrió – Como por arte de magia, la tormenta paró y cogiendote por el hombro te llevé hasta aquí, pesas mucho ¿sabes? – el sonrió débilmente – te quité la ropa menos... bueno ya sabes. – sonrojándose – Te puse una muda seca que tenía, no te preocupes es de chico – antes de que pensase otra cosa – y te curé la herida, eso es todo – finalizó._

_- Ya veo... – murmuró - ¿eso es todo? – preguntó._

_- Sí, eso es lo que pasó cuando te encontré. Pero será mejor que no salgas mucho a la calle, mucha gente cree que estás muerto, cuatro años sin dar señal de vida... – negó con la cabeza – Tú hermano ha estado como loco buscándote desde que se convirtió en alquimista nacional – esa noticia caló en el rubio._

_- ¿Al? – se asombró - ¿Está vivo?.¿Tiene su cuerpo?.¿Es alquimista nacional?. ¿Dónde se encuentra?.¿Qué es lo que in...? – el dedo de la chica selló sus labios._

_- Poco a poco Ed – sonrió tranquilizadoramente – Sé muy pocas cosas de él, pero te las contaré. – dio un gran suspiro – Alphonse, es un alquimista nacional desde hace 2 años, según he escuchado nunca nadie le ha vencido en un combate, está vivo como ves y tiene un cuerpo de carne y hueso, ya no me podréis meter más en su interior – dejó escapar una pequeña risilla – Ahora mismo, creo que está en el cuartel general de los militares esperando para hacer su examen de alquimista nacional – terminó de dictar._

_- ¿Enserio? – contestó incrédulo a lo que ella asintió - ¡Entonces lo conseguí! – comentó felizmente._

_- Pero... – iba a decir algo pero calló._

_- ¿Pero? – pronunció sin entender - ¿Ocurre algo malo Roze?._

_- Sí... y no... bueno como se mire – algo nerviosa –Alphonse recuperó su cuerpo y es alquimista pero... no recuerda nada de los cuatro años que estuvisteis viajando, ni a mí, ni lo que pasó aquí o en otras ciudades. – negó con la cabeza – Y su cuerpo en vez de tener 14 cuando lo recuperó, tenía en el 10 por motivos que desconozco..._

_- Entonces... ¿no tiene memoria de los años que fue una armadura? – desconcertado._

_- Según tengo entendido, así es._

_- Ya veo – susurró._

_- Pero él te sigue recordando y admirando, sigues siendo su hermano después de todo, así que no te desanimes – sonrió – Te tienes que levantar de la cama y hacer un poco de ejercicio, creo que ese automail debería ser revisado, parece dejado – frunció el ceño._

_- Ya sé que está así, de donde vengo no había nadie que pudiera arreglar automail, y no podía usar alquimia para transformarlo en algo útil, así que como no encuentre a algún mecánico de automail, tendré que ir a casa de Winry – ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír – Ya me imagino el momento, yo entrando por la casa y ella tirándome una llave inglesa... que recuerdos – poniéndose la mano en el mentón._

_- ¿Winry quien es? – ladeó la cabeza – ¿tú novia? – aunque no lo supo, eso se calló como un balde de agua fría al chico._

_- ¡No! Dios me libre – contrariándola enseguida – Solo es una amiga de la infancia y mi mecánica desde que tengo la pierna y el brazo así, pero llevo cuatro años sin una revisión, no es que las eche de menos, pero el brazo y la pierna creo que sí – asintió con la cabeza._

_- Ahm, ya veo... Del mundo que dices que estabas no podías usar la alquimia por algo que no sé, pero ahora sí – se levantó de la cama - ¿por qué no pruebas?._

_- Tienes razón. – la miró como sorprendido – No te pareces en nada a la chica tonta que conocí hace cuatro años – por esa respuesta se llevó un capón en la cabeza._

_- Y tu no has cambiado de ser el enano que conocí hace cuatro años – moviendo el puño._

_- ¡Eh sin faltar! – alzó la cabeza – ahora vamos a ver si no estoy viejo para estas cosas – creyó escuchar a Roze decir un 'lo estás' pero lo dejó pasar._

_Entonces chocó sus palmas como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía y aparecieron chispas azules de alquimia alrededor de su brazo que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una hoja de espada como las que solía utilizar en sus tiempo de alquimista nacional para luchar o defenderse. Eso era fantástico, por que por fin había vuelto a ser el alquimista Full Metal, antes lo era pero ahora que podía utilizar la alquimia era fantástico. Sonrió alegremente mientras veía que Roze lo hacía y que detrás de su espalda escondía algo, eso le llamó la atención así que dio otra palmada y el brazo volvió a la normalidad y enfocó la visto en la muchacha._

_- ¿Qué es eso que escondes Roze? – preguntó curioso._

_- ¡No lo estoy escondiendo! – reprochó – es tuyo y te lo quería entregar, me lo encontré cuando te ayudé – poniendo algo plateado encima de la cama – creí que no tenías nada que te recordara a la alquimia pero veo que sí – le miró._

_- Esto es... – sosteniéndolo en las manos – el reloj de alquimista nacional – musitó más para si mismo que para Roze – Creí que lo había perdido cuando fui allá – abriendo el reloj._

_Pero ese sí era su reloj, por que había algo muy significativo que ponía en su interior, unas cosas que las grabó él cuando se convirtió en alquimista nacional, el llamado perro de los militares por el que su maestra le quiso matar más de una vez._

**_No olvidar_**

**_3 / Octubre / 11_**

_Ese fue el día en el que quemó su casa junto con su hermano y emprendió un viaje que duraría muchos años, en busca de la piedra filosofal, que al final la encontraron, usaron, y ambos seguían vivos y en buenas condiciones, cuando según la leyenda, la gente que se acercara a la piedra moría, pero este no era su casó, en este caso, la piedra solo había sido el principio, la meta fue hacer la transmutación sin ella, eso fue en lo que realmente terminó su búsqueda._

_- Gracias por dármelo Roze – la miró con una media sonrisa._

_- No hay de qué – devolviéndosela._

**_Continuará..._**

**_Bueno n.n estoy feliz por que he tenido bastantes reviews en esta historia :D unos doce si descontamos dos que fueron más bien error y advertencia... Ahora vayamos a ello. Por cierto, la fecha es exacta que no es mentira xD no por algo he leído el volumen 5 de FMA :P._**

_**Kaori Asamiya:** Hola amiga n.n pues claro que lo subí XD que te esperabas?. Ya sé que has leído este capítulo ya, pero espero que me dejes un review si quieres, tú y yo lucharemos juntas contra el plagio ù.u. Nos vemos n.n._

_**Maldrake:** Un comienzo interesante... la historia es muy interesante según como se mire, pero escribiendo los próximos capítulos mi venita de humor saltó, así que no te preocupes si ves alguna q otra parida por ahí n.n es que estaba muy mal de la cabeza en ese momento._

_**Romy:** Me encantó tu tan esclarecedora respuesta la verdad xD ha sido el review más largo que me han mandado en mucho tiempo xD._

_**Lovelydeadgirl:** Pues aquí lo tienes continuado, no os iba a dejar sin intriga es mi vida xD adoro poner cosas intrigantes al final de los capítulos para que le gente siga leyendo, y espero que este capítulo te haya gustando tanto o más que el anterior la verdad ;)._

_**Dark Zeldalink:** Este fics no tiene pareja previa, bueno es Roy/Riza, solamente están casados y tienen un hijo que dará mucho de que hablar de ahora en delante de eso no te preocupes xD. Y Ed y Win... pues puede que también los ponga, pero primero vendrán los celos... y sabiendo como soy yo espérate un muy malentendido de parte de todos xD._

_**Yersi Fanel:** ¿Enserio dices esas cosas tan bonitas de mi fics o.o? jeje n.n me vas a sacar los colores mujer n\n. La idea me encanta, y el fics aún más jeje, tengo ya hechos seis capítulos de esta historia y estoy empezando el séptimo, como para no estar emocionada. Me divierto con mi historia xD yo es que alucino con las cosas que me invento y con los personajes que yo invento, sobre todo dos pequeños demonios que saldrán más adelante xD. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo._

_**Saikano Saku:** Intentaré, pero como ya he dicho antes, tengo una parte en la que es todo un malentendido que la mayoría de las personas os reiréis o me querréis matar por arruinar el momento, pero es que así es como lo tengo planeado y eso no lo cambia nadie xD._

_**Kayter:** T.T no me quiero morir tan joven ;o; tengo una larga y hermosa vida que continuar. XD bueno bromas aparte y también las amenazas y el plan de secuestro -.- sí mujer, claro que lo voy a continuar, sino... ¿para que sirven tantos reviews positivos?. Sería una autentica lastima desperdiciar tantos seguidores :P. Y dejarlo así no es un crimen, solo un arma para que cause intriga n.n. Y tienes razón, todo da paso a la alquimia..._

_**Ishida Rio:** Antes de nada, gracias por el aviso n.n me sirvió de mucho en serio. De nada, para eso estoy, espero que te sirva la idea que viste en mi fics y que hagas algo realmente bueno con eso, ten un poco de imaginación y verás que hasta mejoras la idea :P. No, Roy y Riza no están separados, lo que pasa es que están casados y Roy trabaja demasiado como para cuidar a su hijo, pero lo adora, pero siempre tiene que encontrar un niñero cuando trabaja... ¿quién será el próximo niñero de Takeshi – chan? XD._

_**Ann Eleine:** Os dejo con la intriga xD lo siento pero es que así soy yo, dejo con la intriga a todo el mundo, da igual en que fics, siempre lo dejo en lo mejor, en este no tanto, pero te puedo asegurar que los próximos capítulos sí n.n. Espero sinceramente que te guste el fics, me costó mucho hacerlo :P._

_**Nyu Hikari:** Edward no se morirá, no en mi fics T.T soy incapaz de matarle, me cae demasiado bien, lo máximo que puedo hacer es 'casi' ponerlo al borde de la muerte, por lo demás to controlado. ¿Qué le pasó a Ed xD? Pues aquí sale muy clarito. Espero pronto otra nueva review tuya._

_**Rank:** Gracias por tu voto, a servido para que esta servidora publicase su segundo capítulo del fics xD es que ha estado muy ocupadilla escribiendo, pero por ahora tu tranquila que continuaré haciéndolo n.n._

**_Muchísimas gracias por seguir este fics, me hace muy feliz que me creáis buena escritora, la verdad es que no se por que estoy muy ilusionada por este fics, será por que es el primero de FMA que escribo y tengo mucha fiebre todavía, pero... Bueno yo seguiré escribiendo :P tengo 6 capítulos que subiré cuando quiera, ya están hechos, solo faltan retoques que espero que ayudéis a rellenar. Nos vemos en mi próxima actualización n.n._**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Y para los más impacientes un adelanto pequeñito n.n_**

_- ¿Cómo sabes que no soy una persona horrible que quiere secuestrarte o algo así? – intentado que se alejase._

_- Por que no pareces mala persona, aunque no te vea la cara – parpadeó - ¿por qué no dejas que te vea la cara? – curioso._

_- Por que no quiero que nadie me vea – refunfuñó._

_- Ahm... ¿Tan feo eres? – Edward casi se cae de lado – prometo que no me reiré si es así._

**_¿Quién será este pequeño que discute sobre la cara de Ed xD?_**

**_Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo :P_**


	3. Tren

**_La verdad no pensé que mi fics de FMA tuviera tanto éxito n.n me alegro de ello, es un honor contar con tales seguidoras con solo dos capítulos, con este tres xD. He tardado solo un poquito por que ando distraída, a ver si termino este fics n.n. Por que tengo muchos ases bajo la manga :P. Espero sinceramente que os guste este capítulo que es un poco más humorístico._**

_**Tren **_

_Ya era por la mañana del cuarto día que el hermano mayor de los Elric estaba de nuevo en el mágico mundo de la alquimia. Su brazo casi estaba curado, su apetito era ya normal para ser él y su desagradable sentido con la leche seguía igual. Había estado cuatro días de reposo y este era el último que iba a pasar ahí, no era que no le gustara, sino que tenía demasiados sitios a los que ir y ver gente a la que tenía demasiadas ganas de ver, Roze le dijo que descansara un poco más, pero él ya estaba completamente recuperado para continuar, pero no tenía ni dinero, ni ropa nueva, ni nada. Solamente el reloj de alquimista nacional que serviría para entrar en el cuartel general y ver al coronel Mustang dándole un susto de muerte, momento feliz para el joven alquimista._

_La ropa que había traído el día que apareció, estaba algo rota, pero gracias a las dotes de costura que desconocía de la chica morena, parecía como nueva, y había adherido a su gabardina una especie de capucha que no sabía para que le serviría la verdad._

_- Oye Roze... ¿para que es la capucha? – preguntó extrañado._

_- Ahora mismo hay muchas tormentas y te servirá por que es de un material impermeable, y también para ocultar tu cara para el mundo, por que creen que estas muerto y quien te reconozca no querrás que crea que ha visto un fantasma¿verdad? – sonrió mientras se levantaba y buscaba algo en unos cajones. _

_- Oh... sí tienes razón – ahora mismo en su mente se imaginaba él entrando en el despacho del coronel se quitase la capucha y le diera un infarto al corazón._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo Roze preocupara al ver la cara de ausente del joven._

_- Oh sí, muy bien – nervioso - ¿qué buscabas?._

_- Dinero – entregándole una pequeña suma – esto te será suficiente como para llegar a la ciudad donde está tu hermano sin problemas – terminó aún sonriendo._

_- Pero... no lo puedo aceptar, me has ayudado demasiado, no puedo aceptar tu dinero – devolviéndoselo. _

_- ¡No digas eso! – poniéndoselo en las manos – Tú tienes que ver a tu hermano, llevas cuatro años sin verle y no vas a ir andando hasta la ciudad, cuando nos veamos, me devolverás en dinero, por que los alquimistas nacionales cobráis mucho – rió pícaramente – tómalo como un préstamo que pagas a plazos – empujándolo hasta la puerta._

_- Oye, no tienes que echarme de tu casa a rastras – se quejó._

_- Pero es que sino no te irás y yo tengo que ir a las afueras, así me ahorro un viaje que si tu te quedas – cerró la puerta tras de sí y le echó la llave – ya está. – sonrió y se dio la vuelta – Creo que esto es una despedida, aunque a mí no es que me gusten mucho – le miró._

_- No te preocupes – le hizo un débil gesto con su mano – cuando arregle todos mis asuntos pendientes volveré y te devolveré el dinero, y de pasó traeré a Al para que te conozca, otra vez – en tono de burla. _

_- Bueno... hasta la vista entonces, nos vemos – se despidió con la mano y se perdió en la esquina próxima. _

_- Sí – sonrió débilmente mientras miraba su reloj de alquimista nacional – nos volveremos a ver._

_Y tras decir eso guardó su reloj en el bolsillo del pantalón, se puso la capucha negra que le ocultaba de la mirada ajena hasta los ojos, pero el podía ver perfectamente, era como un efecto sombra, puedes ver sin que te vean. Las calles de era ciudad no habían cambiado mucho, pero algunas casas eran nuevas, el templo ahora parecía más una iglesia normal que un rito de adoración, al parecer había habido muchos cambios los años que había estado fuera de ahí. En Munich también ahora reinaba la paz y si lo que según su padre ambos mundos eran paralelos exceptuando la alquimia, entonces ahora ese mundo estaba en paz, como las ciudades Europeas que había visitado. Sonrió al ver a la gente caminar sin miedo por las calles, divisó a lo lejos el primer lugar que habían visitado de aquella ciudad Al y él, una especie de bar donde les habían tomado por unos cómicos ambulantes._

_Cruzó esa calle hasta que llegó a una pequeña estación, sus ropas no llamaban la atención, pues mucha gente del norte iba de negro según pudo deslumbrar. Llegó hasta la taquilla y compró un ticket de ida hacia la cuidad deseada, su tren partía en 10 minutos, así que se dispuso a subir, no tenía equipaje, e iba solo, así que no tendría problemas en encontrar compartimiento. Subió al tren en el último compartimento como acostumbraba a hacerlo siempre que él y Al subía, casi siempre por que el tren partía antes de que se subieran, rió suavemente mientras se sentaba al lado de una ventana con las piernas estiradas. Había estado toda la noche soñando con el reencuentro de él y su hermano, como también la cara de todos los del cuartel, sino se quedaban pasmados les faltaría muy poco. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, era el examen de alquimia de Al pronto, y tal vez... solo tal vez, ese cabeza dura del coronel le dejaría hacer una cosa que tenía en mente desde que Roze le dijo que nadie le había vencido. _

_- Tal vez... – susurró para sí mismo – tú hermano puede que te enseñe lo que es una verdadera pelea de alquimistas – mucho había aprendido en este tiempo, y ahora que podía llevarlo en práctica con la alquimia, sus combates podían llegar a ser muy entretenidos. _

_Deseando descansar, se acomodó en el asiento mirando afuera de la ventana, con los párpados cerrados y su cara tapada por la capucha. Lo último que escuchó antes de dormirse fue la voz de un hombre gritando 'Pasajero al tren' y el oído del motor de la locomotora poniéndose en marcha, llevándolo hacia una ciudad donde había más de una cosa que descubrir y con muchas personas con las que hablar. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Había pasado el medio día sin nada nuevo, solo un ajetreo de papeles, desde que su mujer le había dicho que un día de estos iba a hacer de niñero le temía más y más al día siguiente, no era que no quisiera pasar la tarde o el día con su hijo, eso le encantaría tomarse unas buenas vacaciones... A veces se preguntaba como es que llegó a ser padre de familia y no llegar a los 30 en el proceso... La teniente Riza tenía mucho que ver con eso, aunque claro, ahora no era la 'Teniente', sino que ahora era la esposa del General Roy Mustang, nombre de casada Riza Mustang, nombre de su hijo, una ricura por cierto, Takeshi Mustang... ¡Como entendía ahora a su antigua amigo Maes cuando su hija cumplió tres años!. Las hormonas de un padre cuando se acercaban fechas de compartir en fechas se disparaban, pero lo de Maes había sido algo descontrolado desde que Gracia quedó embarazada. _

_- ¿No podría tomarme un día o dos libre? – preguntó para sí mismo observando todos los papeles a su alrededor – No, definitivamente, no... ¡Y tengo que planear algo para el examen de alquimia de Alphonse! – poniéndose las mano en la cabeza – Este no es mí día... – entonces el teléfono empezó a sonar y lo cogió - ¿Sí?._

_- Señor una llamada por la línea dos – contestó su secretaria._

_- Pásala – algo cansado._

_- Enseguida – se escuchó un clic y luego silencio. _

_- ¿Hay alguien? – preguntó encarando una ceja el adulto._

_- ¡Papá! – gritó la voz de un niño casi rompiéndole el tímpano al mayor. _

_- ¿Takeshi? – desconcertado._

_- ¡Mamá dice que Takeshi pasará un día entero con papá! – emocionado - ¿Es eso verdad? – con curiosidad._

_- Sí es verdad – asintiendo pesadamente - ¿Te ha dicho tu madre cuando te piensa traer? – algo esperanzado con que su hijo pudiera decirle algo. _

_- No, solo ha dicho, 'Un día de estos pasarás el día con tu padre' – recordándolo - ¿Jugaremos?.¿Me comprarás algo? – la voz del pequeño tocaba muy hondo en su padre._

_- Ajá, te llevaré donde tú quieras – sabía que eso era una mentira piadosa, pero si llegaba ese día, podría escaparse – Pero que no se entere tu madre que te he dicho esto¿de acuerdo?._

_- Secreto entonces – asintiendo desde la otra línea – Nos vemos papi, muchos besos – entonces la línea se colgó dejando al general con la palabra en la boca._

_- Adiós... – dijo mientras colgaba - ¡Quien coño me manda a mí meterme a general! – gritó mientras se daba un golpe en la cabeza. _

_Entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, Alphonse Elric, ese no era su día, definitivamente, había estado con ese muchacho 4 años cuando su hermano se convirtió en alquimista y otros 2 cuando él lo hizo, y era el doble del hermano, menos que este no tenía complejo de enano, y no se le sacaba de las casillas con tanta facilidad._

_- General Mustang, no es por faltar – sonrió débilmente – pero tiene un feo golpe en la frente... ¿otra vez has discutido con tu mujer? – se acercó hasta el escritorio. _

_- Una palabra más Darkness y desearás no haber entrado por esa puerta – le amenazó._

_- Tranquilo, he venido en son de paz, y sabes que no me gustan que me llames Darkness, con Al basta general – sentándose en la silla – Quería preguntarle que cuando va a ser el examen, y pronto no es una respuesta, sabe que tengo sitios donde ir, buscar a mi hermano, encontrar pistas... _

_- Simplemente lo que llevas haciendo dos años sin ningún logro – terminó el coronel – prometo que tu examen será en menos de cuatro días, déjame que lo prepare y podrás largarte de aquí como lo deseas – dictó mientras miraba unas cosas._

_- No se por que, creo que mi hermano le hubiera respondido algo muy borde por ese comentario, pero gracias de todas formas – levantándose – espero que sea interesante y no lo termine en menos de cinco minutos como el examen anterior general - se despidió dejando al general más alterado de lo que antes estaba que ya era mucho decir._

_- Te prometo que no sé como lo haré, pero este examen será el más difícil que hayas echo en tu vida – estrujando los papeles hasta convertirlos en una pequeña bola – Aunque tengas que luchar conmigo como lo hizo tu hermano, que no ganó precisamente. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Se estiró poco a poco mientras abría sus ojos, había dormido bastante, no muy cómodamente, pero dentro de lo que cabe había sido un sueño placentero. Ya debían estar a medio camino de la ciudad, cuando llegase sería casi de noche, y no podría ir a ver al coronel, a no ser que tuviera un permiso... aunque enseñando su placa de alquimista nacional tal vez le dejaran alojarse en una de las habitaciones del cuartel, quien sabe. Bostezó girándose momentáneamente fijándose a su alrededor, el compartimiento estaba casi vacío, como se notaba que era el último... más adelante había cuatro o cinco personas, ninguna viajaba junta, todos separados en distintos lugares, como él... echaba de menos las conversaciones de Al en ese momento. Fugazmente vio como un niño corría por el pasillo... ¿Había un niño ahí solo?. Se acercó más al pasillo para poder ver adonde iba, y al verlo se quedó petrificado. _

_Un hombre cinco veces la complexión muscular de él, moreno, pelo negro con barbas junto a una mujer de pelo largo, vestida de blanco con piel pálida, sonriendo... ¿Sonriendo?. Eso le extrañó, mientras sentaba a su lado al pequeño que debía tener... tres años y medio o algo así, ojos verdes y cabello rubio tigreño... Reconocía a las dos personas que estaban ahí, y por nada del mundo quería que le reconocieran a él, más la segunda persona por temor a dos cosas, los golpes que proporcionaba, y la sarta de preguntas, la mayoría con respuesta, otras que no quería responder, de parte de su antigua maestra, que seguramente, también lo daba por muerto. Lo más extraño es que hacía con un niño... y más que no se parecía en nada ellos... ¿sería adoptado?. Sabía que Wrath era el hijo de Izumi, bueno de la transmutación fallida de su bebé, pero no se imaginaba a su maestra adoptando a un niño. De pronto la mujer le dirigió una mirada que parecía para él y se ocultó donde antes estaba dormido, si temía a su maestra cuando se hizo alquimista nacional, más aún cuando ahora había vuelto del otro lado de la puerta, por segunda vez, cosa que nadie que él supiera había echo. _

_Se apoyó contra el cristal, al parecer era la segunda persona más joven de ese lugar, la primera era el crío y luego él, por la que mayoría era gente adulta que viajaría por otros motivos. Lo suyo era familiar que otra cosa, suspiró hondamente dándose la vuelta para sentarse más normal y se asustó al ver un par de esmeraldas enfrente de su asiento._

_- ¡Hola! – saludó con efusividad el pequeño. _

_- Eh... ¿Hola? – contestó el sin saber que decir. _

_- Mamá me ha dicho que no hable con desconocidos, así que no debería hablar contigo, pero pareces bueno – sonrió dulcemente – Yo me llamo Edy – poniéndose la mano en el pecho - ¿Y tú?._

_- Yo... ehm... esto... – sin saber que decir._

_- ¿No sabes como te llamas? – preguntó infantilmente._

_- Claro que lo sé – reprochó – yo soy Ed._

_- Tu nombre se parece al mío – se puso de pie en el asiento, pero al ser tan pequeño nadie lo veía – tengo tres años y algo – poniendo graciosamente las manos con esos números. _

_- Yo diecinueve – no sabía por que le contaba eso al niño, pero por lo menos se distraía. _

_- ¿No eres muy pequeño para tener tanto? – inocentemente provocando al mayor una ligera sensación de ira. _

_- Aún estoy creciendo – dictó - ¿Y tú no deberías estar con tus padres?._

_- Sí, pero papá está durmiendo y mamá anda distraía, y en este vagón solo hay adultos así que me aburro – se encogió de hombros – pero como tú eres más joven jugarás conmigo¿verdad? – haciendo un puchero._

_- ¿Cómo sabes que no soy una persona horrible que quiere secuestrarte o algo así? – intentado que se alejase._

_- Por que no pareces mala persona, aunque no te vea la cara – parpadeó - ¿por qué no dejas que te vea la cara? – curioso._

_- Por que no quiero que nadie me vea – refunfuñó._

_- Ahm... ¿Tan feo eres? – Edward casi se cae de lado – prometo que no me reiré si es así._

_- ¡No es por eso! – alzó un poco la voz. _

_- ¿Entonces por que? – le observó y se fijó en el reloj que tenía - ¿eres alquimista nacional? – sorprendido._

_- Sí¿ocurre algo? – cansándose un poco de la conversación, pero menos aburrido. _

_- Que mamá no se entere – poniendo su mano en la boca en señal de silencio – dice que los alquimista nacionales son los perros de los militares, y nos les gusta – negó con la cabeza. _

_- Ya veo... – sonriendo un poco - ¿No tienes hermanos con los que poder jugar?._

_- No, yo soy hijo único – feliz – aunque... la gente dice que soy un... un... – intentando recordar la palabra – abandonado o algo así, aunque no lo entiendo, yo tengo a mi papi y a mamá, no soy un abandonado – reprochó._

_- Entiendo – poniéndose la mano en el mentón, ahora lo entendía._

_Por eso ese crío no se parecía en nada a Izumi y a su marido... seguramente su madre lo abandonó y su maestra se encargó de cuidarlo y criarlo como suyo... su maestra en el fondo tenía un gran corazón. Miró al niño que estaba de pie mirando por la ventana como pasaban las cosas... le recordó un poco a Al cuando empezaron a practicar con la alquimia, aunque entonces tenían más edad que ese pequeño hablador. Alzó la vista dejando ver su débil sonrisa, mientras el chico pasaba de un asiento para estar a su lado y mirar atentamente el reloj, parecía que no era la primera ves que veía uno._

_- ¿Te gusta el reloj? – preguntó._

_- Sí, tito Al tiene uno igualito a este – intentando abrirlo. _

_- ¿Tito Al? – desconcertado. _

_- Sí, también es un alquimista nacional muy bueno – enfatizó el muy – lo llaman, Alquimista Darkness, mamá dice que es un nombre un tanto extraño por que tito no controla del todo la oscuridad, o algo así – frunciendo el ceño._

_- Ajá, oye, cuéntame algo más de tú tío, tengo curiosidad – apoyándose en el cristal._

_- Pues es muy buen alquimista, nos visita mucho en casa, siempre me trae regalos – sonrió sinceramente – Busca una forma de encontrar a su hermano, pero yo no lo conozco, me dijo que cuando lo encuentra lo conoceré – rió débilmente – Se pelea mucho con mamá, a ella no le gusta que desaparezca de su vista mucho tiempo, papá dice que es demasiado sobre protectora... – frunció levemente el ceño – y si se pasa mucho tiempo sin verme hace..._

_- ¡Edward ven aquí ahora mismo sino quieres que utilice la alquimia para traerte! – se escuchó la voz atronadora de una mujer, y con la mención de esa frase, las dos personas sentadas se estremecieron, uno de miedo y la otra al recordar lo que era 'eso'. _

_- Eso... – musitó el niño agarrándose a su brazo – no dejes que me encuentre hermanito – escondiendo su cara para que su madre no le encontrara._

_- ¿Hermanito? – parpadeó – oye, creo que has cometido un error, yo no quiero que... – levantó la cabeza y miró a su antigua maestra algo enfadada mirando al niño que tenía a su lado, dio gracias a dios por que Roze le hiciera ese apaño en la gabardina – Ho... hola – tartamudeó. _

_- Siento si mi hijo le ha causado algún problema – se disculpó cambiando su cara por una más apacible – Edy, vámonos que el tren está a punto de llegar – cogiéndole la mano._

_- No, no importa – hizo un rápido gesto con la mano – es un niño muy simpático – puso una extraña mueca al ver al niño con un puchero con la carita de 'sálvame'. _

_- Es que a veces es demasiado confiado – se volvió a disculpar – Me resulta familiar... ¿no nos hemos visto antes? – suspicazmente._

_- Puede... viajo mucho tiempo – se arrascó la cabeza – puede que nos hayamos cruzado alguna que otra vez – intentó disimular._

_- Ah, ya veo... – entonces se fijó en el emblema de alquimista nacional, frunció ligeramente el ceño y apretó la mano de su hijo – Edy, vamos con tu padre, el tren casi llega – caminó por el pasillo hasta su asiento mientras el niño levantaba la mano como si se despidiera. _

_- ¡Hasta luego hermanito! – decía bajo la mirada de todos los presentes le miraran a él que bajó la cabeza algo abochornado._

_Y tal como dijo Izumi, el tren paró a los pocos minutos de llegar hasta ahí. El cielo estaba ya en un tono azul oscuro y las estrellas. Sonrió ante tal espectáculo que se le ofrecía, el tren ya estaba detenido y el joven alquimista estaba de pie en medio de la estación de tren, toda la gente parecía ir rápidamente de un lugar a otro, pero él, ahora mismo, no tenía ninguna prisa, solo quería ver a su hermano, al coronel para intentar matarle de la impresión, a las gentes que conocía, al mayor Amstrong a ver que tal estaba, esperando no ser recibido por un efusivo abrazo del que tendría que escapar forzosamente... Había echado mucho de menos la central, y sobre todo a sus gentes... miró su reloj de alquimista nacional y sonrió, eso le daba un pase gratis para una noche en el cuartel si seguía donde lo recordaba._

_Caminó sin parar en los tantos escaparates de tiendas nuevos que habían abierto en esa ciudad, solamente quería llegar por la calle principal, luego ver el inmenso cuartel y entrar como si nada hubiera cambiando... según lo que Roze le dijo, Al estaba ahí. Que sorpresa se llevaría al verle mañana por la mañana, después de claro, saludar como se debe al coronel Mustang... ¿lo habrían ascendido?. Posiblemente... ¿habría puesto en practica la regla del uniforme de las minifaldas?. Solo lo averiguaría cuando llegara a la central, pero si había puesto minifaldas significaba que era general... ¡eso tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos!. Se encaminó tras los últimos metros hasta que de lejos la divisó... la central general de los militares. _

_- He regresado... – sonrió mientras en su garganta se atascaban las emociones que sentía – Al. _

_**Continuará...**_

**_Si queréis la verdad, siempre tengo que ponerlo en lo más interesante u.u no me miréis así, es la pura verdad, siempre lo dejo en lo mejor :P. ¿Os ha gustado Edy? Monada de crío n.n para tener 3 años y medio sabe mucho. Bueno os quería decir, en mi fics los que tienen menos de 5 años son muy listos, así que no os sorprendáis si alguna vez salen niños con cosas muy coherentes xD._**

_**Kaori Asamiya:** XD ¿Amenazando al PC? Eso lo hago yo, tu no tienes la necesidad de hacerlo, tu teclado es tan bueno, como el mío n.n un día de estos les ponemos una bomba y explotan juntos, no les echaremos de menos la verdad. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, y sí, Edy es la ostia, pero Takeshi es el mejor sin duda alguna, tiene los genes de su padre, un día de estos ese niño llegará a ser un gran estafador n.n._

_**Dark Zeldalink:** Me encanta que te guste, y tardaremos ver algo de Ed Win la verdad... se que el capítulo dos es mucho Ed Roze pero se aseguro que no tengo ninguna intención de ponerlos juntos aunque la vida me cueste, solo son amigos n.n aunque no lo creas Roze a madurado._

_**Ishida Rio:** No XD otra con lo mismo, no pienso hacer un Ed Roze, solo es una amiga la cual le ha ayudado y no ha visto en 4 años por que ha estado en otro mundo, si fuera yo me alegraría de ver por fin una cara conocida, por eso es así. Bueno, mi primer fics no es, es mi primer fics de FMA, pero no es totalmente mi primer fics xD tengo muchos más repartidos por el FF así que no te preocupes, además ya hablé con esa y borró el fics n.n Si xD Roy con su instinto paternal, yo también adoraba a Huhges T.T Maldito Envy ToT. _

_**Kayter:** Bueno no, no se pone una máscara para luchar contra nadie, solo que tiene su cara oculta como bien leerás. Bueno, lo de no ser comedia... me lo pensaré, hay mucha pero sigue con su trama no te preocupes que esto seguirá serio con humor XD mucho humor._

_**Koibito tenshi totsuki:** Si Ed volvió y tengo pensada unas cuantas cosas para nuestro joven alquimista que el pobre se va a llevar entre impresiones sustos risas y batallas... Bueno XD espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, este, y el 6 es uno de mis favoritos, tienen su toque humorístico xD aunque el 5 también está muy bien._

_**Annie-chan Diethel:** Anne, primero muchísimas gracias por lo de Chobits n.n y segundo no me dejaste review olvidadiza xD. Y no será yaoi, como te he dicho, será Ed Win, pero falta mucho para eso u.u no es Roze Ed así que por favor xD tranquila no se me había ni pasado por la cabeza no te preocupes. Si juntas contra el plagio xD. _

_**Ann Eleine:** No hagas eso mujer que no es para tanto... je je. Si una lastima que se quedara solito, pero no va a ser así por ahora n.n. No y no es el hijo de Roy xD el hijo de Roy es mucho más capullo ya le conocerás un día de estos... es más... original y malicioso para un niño normal de 3 años. Si quien pudiera u.u oye, dame tu msn XD así nos comunicamos. _

_**Lovelydeadgirl:** Si o.o tranquila que parece que te va a entrar algo malo illa. Y no -.- no será Ed Roze aunque en estos capítulos lo parezca. Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo n.n._

_**MisaoQ.Q:** Que no es un Roze Ed como lo tendré que decir, que pena que no sé chino que sino u.u. Bueno lo que decía, no es un Roze Ed, así que no te preocupes a partir de este capítulo no vuelve a salir en un tiempo creo... _

**_Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y como siempre, os dejaré un trocito del capítulo siguiente por que sé que os impacientaréis pero tenedme paciencia, aunque no tenga que escribir el capítulo tengo muchas cosas metidas en la cabeza para actualizar cada dos por tres n.n Espero sinceramente que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado n.n._**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Y aquí tenéis vuestro pequeño adelanto n.n_**

_- Está bien – musitó entre dientes – pero antes de que me largue con tu hijo me contestaría a una pregunta – se giró muy seriamente._

_- ¿Cuál es? – parecía que había algo de tensión entre ellos en esos momentos._

_¿Quién fue la desesperada? – preguntó rápidamente de allí antes si quiera que el general se inmutase, después de todo, Ed no quería quedar carbonizado._

_**¿Qué está haciendo Ed ahí xD?**_

_**¿Por qué tiene que cuidar del hijo del general?**_

_**Si lo quieres saber no te pierdas el próximo capítulo n.n**_


	4. Encuentros

**_Hola chicas :P lo sé un poquito más tarde de lo normal y aunque tenía ya el capítulo hecho es que no tenía ganas de subirlo... es extraño lo sé, pero así soy yo XD. Espero que os guste muchísimo este capítulo, es humorístico emocionante y un poco de romance... muy poquito la verdad... Ahora sabréis lo que es un niño de casi 3 años junto con un adulto algo loco :P._**

**_Encuentros_**

_Caminó hasta la entrada del cuartel vacilando un momento al ver a los guardas apostados, seguro que le pedirían que se identificara, y si lo hiciera, ciertamente no creía que le creyeran con semejante historia, así que lo mejor era enseñar el reloj, decirles que venía por asuntos que tenía con Mustang y pasar la noche dentro de una calentita cama y una típica cena. No tenía un aspecto de un alquimista nacional, pero tampoco era que le importase mucho, aunque los guardas que se apostaban en las puertas solo estaban en tiempos de guerra y ahora no había guerras que él supiera... ¿Habían incrementado la seguridad?. Podía ser... los guardias le miraron extrañamente y uno por encima del hombro como si no fuera de ese lugar, pobre iluso, dejó caer el reloj que llevaba en el bolsillo para que se viera colgando de él perfectamente, a lo que los guardas parecieron sorprenderse y le dejaron entrar._

_Ed sonrió mentalmente y se acercó hasta el lugar donde estaba la chica de recepción, no es que fuera un don Juan, pero había aprendido a sobrevivir y puede que esa chica le dejara libre acceso a un cuarto, pues estaba casi completamente seguro que casi todo el personal estaba en sus habitaciones o en sus casas. Muy poca gente debía de estar merodeando por allí, y él era uno de esos pocos. Llegó hasta la recepción y como quien va a un hotel, preguntó si alguna de las habitaciones del cuartel estaban libres para un cansado alquimista nacional, una trola un poco gorda lo de estar cansado, y ella mirando unos papeles le dijo que sí, con una sonrisa algo falsa, le indicó el número de la habitación y de dirigió hacia ella._

_- Esto ha sido más fácil de lo que me pensé – se dijo para sí mismo subiendo por la escalera._

_La habitación numero veinte empezando por la derecha... era la suya, a saber ahora... ¿no sería mejor ir abriendo de una en una hasta dar con una vacía?. Ahora tenía que contar veinte puertas para eso, se resignó un poquito y empezó a contar puertas hasta llegar a la suya que resultaba ser la última del todo, habría sido más práctico recordar que cada piso tiene 20 puertas en cada lado, y así se abría ahorrado bastante tiempo. Entro en la habitación mirando detalladamente cada cosa que había, una pequeña mesilla, una cama, ventana, por donde más de una vez se escapó con su hermano, una mesa mediana y ya estaba... Bueno, había un pequeño cuarto de baño en una habitación más pequeña que se encontraba al lado suya, se sentó en la cama, y por primera vez desde que bajó del tren se quitó la gabardina y la tiró encima de la cama._

_- Mañana será otro día – su estómago clamó por algo de comida – Pero no he comido desde el desayuno... – se lamentó – aunque... – buscó en un bolsillo y encontró una pequeña bolsa con un poco de pan, queso y una manzana – dios te bendiga Roze – aclamó mientras comenzó a comer tranquilamente. _

_Y así cuando terminó de comer, echó el pestillo de la habitación y se tumbó en la cama mirando por la ventana con una media sonrisa. Mañana iría a primera hora a ver a Mustang, quería ver su cara y que tanto había cambiado en estos años... ¿seguiría metiendose con su altura?. Ese pensamiento le crispo un poco pero lo dejó pasar, para luego cerrar los ojos y caer dormido tras un largo día de viaje_.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Y eran las once de la mañana pasadas, llevaba ahí desde las nueve sentado mirando papeles que tenía que firmar. Hoy parecía ser un día normal, pues su hijo no había aparecido entrando de improvisto a su despacho diciendo, 'llegó el día'. Cosa que podría causarle un paro cardíaco y su corta edad de vida... Debía pedir unas vacaciones urgentemente. Miró los papeles y recordó la conversación anterior con Darkness, tenía que poner su examen de alquimia un día de estos, bueno, uno de los tres días, por que hoy, era imposible... Quizás mañana... un combate contra él a ver quien ganaba, pero si su hijo aparecía... Negó rotundamente con la cabeza esa mención, el cumpleaños de Takeshi era en cuatro días... y tenía que comprarle algo, un perro ya tenía, una mascota estaba descartada... ¿Juguetes?. No tenía demasiados... ¿Enseñarle alquimia?... Esa sería buena idea de no ser por que era muy pequeño y por que la madre le mataría. _

_- En que lío me he metido – se rascó la cabeza y sonó el teléfono – Joder¿es que no me pueden dejar tranquilo ni cinco minutos? – cogió el teléfono - ¿Qué quiere? – algo enfadado._

_- Señor, una persona está subiendo hasta su despacho, no sé quien es, no he podido detenerle – intranquila y nerviosa – no parece un militar._

_- ¿Qué aspecto tenía? – preguntó._

_- Pues... no muy alto, pero tampoco bajo, vestía ropas negras y tenía la cara tapada por una capucha y... eh... llevaba un reloj de plata, pero no me pude fijar muy bien, preguntó por su despacho y se fue, no me pareció de fiar..._

_- Puede que sea algún alquimista nacional... – relacionándolo del reloj. _

_- ¿Quiere que llame a seguridad señor? – respirando rápidamente._

_- No hace falta, sí es peligroso, yo me encargaré de él – mirando el guante de su mano – gracias por el aviso – y sin esperar respuesta de la mujer, colgó. _

_¿Un alquimista nacional de negro?. No sabía que ninguno estuviera por la zona, los únicos eran Al y él de los tros estaban por ciudades distantes, todos vigilados de alguna u otra forma. No quería que pasasen los percances de hace cuatro años, ningún alquimista venía a la central a no ser que fuera a la biblioteca o en su contra para su examen de alquimista nacional, la mayoría venían por información, pero todos los alquimistas alojados eran registrados con su nombre... el cambio de personal no había sido muy buena idea... Apoyó su cabeza en la mano esperando que ese 'alguien' entrara por la puerta y se reconociera, o por lo menos que le reconociera, por que solo por su ropa y que tuviera un reloj de plata no eran demasiadas cosas para confiar en aquel sujeto. Entonces llamaron a la puerta... vaya parecía tener modales._

_- Adelante – sonó la típica voz del general, algo más fría en este caso._

_La puerta se abrió y el sujeto entró, tal y como le había dicho la secretaria, el hombre vestía completamente de negro y una capucha que le ocultaba el rostro, tenía estatura media y era un alquimista por el reloj que se veía perfectamente, también llevaba unos guantes blancos sin circulo de transmutación, sin ellos no podía hacer nada, así que por lo simple, podía ser un alquimista nacional normal, pero uno normal no escondería su cara, a no ser que fuera buscado y no quisiera ser encontrado. El hombre se quedó de pie en medio de la sala, sin decir palabra mientras el general le escrutaba cada detalle con la mirada. _

_- Parece que su hospitalidad no cambia, general – terció una voz familiar para Roy – ni siquiera me ha pedido que me siente, eso no se hace a un invitado – sonrió. _

_- No cuando el invitado no es bienvenido o no se sabe quien es – contraatacó el mayor._

_- ¿Cree que eso cambiaría las cosas? – preguntó irónicamente – No creo que se alegre de verme a mi precisamente esta mañana, pero tenía asuntos que atender con usted – acercándose hacia el escritorio._

_- Si se identificara no sería tan hostil con usted y podríamos tratar ese tema que tanto le urge y largarse de mi despacho – frunció el ceño._

_- Creo que no me iré de su despacho en un buen rato 'coronel' – dijo la última palabra con diversión – Pero si quiere que muestre mi rostro solo tiene que pedirlo por favor, y yo encantado se la mostraré – se burló. _

_- ¡No consiento que se me hable así en mi propio despacho! – alzó la voz que no pareció intimidar al sujeto - ¡Así que identifíquese o salga de aquí inmediatamente! – en un tono casi gélido. _

_- Si te pones así – se encogió de hombros mientras poco a poco se iba quitando la capucha – En este lugar soy conocido como el alquimista nacional más joven del siglo o por lo menos así era – sonrió débilmente, una sonrisa que si pudo ver el general que parecía desconcertado – El alquimista Full Metal – eso dejó pasmado a Mustang cuando le vio la cara completa al joven – para otros simplemente soy Edward Elric – su sonrisa era mayor en cuanto vio la cara de su ex coronel, era impagable - ¿Ya puedo hablar con usted de el asunto que me atañe 'general'? – enfatizó la última palabra aguantándose la risa. _

_El general Roy Mustang, por primera vez en años, veía a un joven de cabellos rubios recogidos en una coleta, ojos ámbar brillantes de diversión en ese momento, una característica sonrisa que curvaba sus labios como si intentara reprimir una larga carcajada, la última vez que vio a esa persona era un crío de 15 años... hace cuatro desaparecido, y hace uno dado por muerto... Y ahora se presentaba enfrente suya como si no hubiera ocurrido nada durante este tiempo, como si siguiera siendo el mismo coronel que conoció cuando solo llevaba dos años de alquimista nacional... _

_- Eh... general, si no es buen momento, puedo volver dentro de un par de años – alzó la cabeza divertido – dos años no son nada como cuatro¿verdad? – se acercó sentándose en la silla._

_- Pero... – sin saber que decir – tú no... tú... ¡Habías desaparecido de la faz de la tierra! – consiguiendo encajar una frase - ¡Y ahora estas aquí tan tranquilo como si la ultima vez que nos hubiésemos visto fuera ayer! – incrédulo._

_- Tranquilícese general, es una historia muy larga – le hizo una señal con las manos – llevo cuatro años intentando regresar, y ahora que he vuelto solo quiero ver a mi hermano y volver a casa, y una amiga me ha dicho que está aquí – poniendo sus manos en sus piernas._

_- Pero es... imposible – sin creerse que el joven estuviera ahí enfrente – ¿tienes alguna prueba de ser tú? – recuperando la compostura. _

_- Bueno, sí la necesita - se quitó la gabardina dejándola a un lado de la silla y chocó sus palmas haciendo que de su brazo mecánico saliera un fina hoja de espada – creo que esto es suficiente, hace años que no hago alquimia, y necesito algo de entrenamiento – se quejó moviendo su cuello. _

_- Entonces eres tú... – sentándose en su sillón – Alphonse te ha estado buscando desde que desapareciste, se ha convertido en un gran alquimista, y su examen de alquimia es dentro de poco – ya más calmado - ¿Alguien más sabe que estás aquí? – preguntó. _

_- Solo Roze, una antigua amiga que me encontró cuando volví – mirando a su alrededor - ¿Tiene planeado la prueba de Al ya?._

_- La verdad es que no he tenido tiempo, pensaba hacer que luchara conmigo y se bajaran los humos un poco, pero no tengo ni ganas ni tiempo – dando un leve suspiro._

_- ¿Puedo hacerlo yo? – deseando una respuesta del general._

_- ¿Qué? – algo desconcertado._

_- ¿Podría ser yo quien combatiese contra Al?. Así podría probarle y entrenar un poco, a ver si estoy en forma para ganarle, o me ha superado – sonrió. _

_- Sí... podrías hacerlo, así ya mato dos pájaros de un tiro, tus últimos exámenes en los cuatro años, y el examen de Al – meditó - ¿Sabría que está luchando contra su hermano?. Algo me dice que no querría lastimar a su hermano mayor nada más haberlo encontrado._

_- No se preocupe por eso, nadie me verá la cara hasta después del combate, después de eso volverá a cada con Al, seguro que Winry está deseando tirarme una llave en la cabeza – rió débilmente._

_- Ella está aquí – sentenció._

_- ¿Cómo dice? – extrañado._

_- Al le pidió que viniera para que viera su examen de alquimia, ella está en el cuartel alojada también – miró unos papeles – si quieres puedes verla ahora – le miró a los ojos. _

_Ed estaba algo confundido, sabía que Al estaba en el cuartel, pero no tenía ni idea de que Winry también estaba en él. Estaba algo confundido¿iría a verla?. ¿O la vería mañana?. La verdad era que tenía muchas ganas, cuatro años sin saber nada... ¿Abría cambiado mucho?. Y lo más importante ahora que caía... ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por Winry?. Era algo ilógico, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo a pensar ya que en menos de un segundo un chico de cabello negro seguido con un perro entraron rápidamente en el despacho cerrando fuertemente las puertas a su paso. _

_- ¡Papá! – gritó el niño felizmente mientras corría hasta Mustang... Ed no entendía nada. _

_- ¡Takeshi! – gritó el sorprendido - ¿Dónde está tu madre? – mirando a su alrededor._

_- Me dijo que subiera, que hoy era el día – sonrió infantilmente – ella se ha ido a hacer cosas – encogiéndose de hombros y miró ligeramente a Ed - ¿Quien es ese papá? – le señaló. _

_- Eh... General... – murmuró el rubio - ¿Está casado y... con un hijo? - parecía que iba a entrar el shock en cualquier momento cuando este asintió. _

_- Yo soy Takeshi Mustang – dijo alegremente en niño - ¿Y tú quien eres?. _

_- Él es un conocido – se adelantó su padre – Ahora papá va a terminar unas cosas y luego te llevaré a algún lugar¿de acuerdo? – lanzó una mirada a Ed – Mientras tanto Edward jugará contigo – señalando al joven alquimista. _

_- ¡Qué? – preguntó levantándose rápidamente - ¿tengo cara de niñero o que? – señalándose a si mismo – No pienso cuidar de su hijo – negó rotundamente._

_- Vas a cuidar de Takeshi si quieres luchar contra Al, así que tu eliges – comentó suspicazmente – puedo apañármelas sin ti, además no será más de una hora – quitándole peso con la mano. _

_- Está bien – musitó entre dientes – pero antes de que me largue con tu hijo me contestaría a una pregunta – se giró muy seriamente._

_- ¿Cuál es? – parecía que había algo de tensión entre ellos en esos momentos._

_- ¿Quién fue la desesperada? – preguntó rápidamente de allí antes si quiera que el general se inmutase, después de todo, Ed no quería quedar carbonizado. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Una chica rubia de hermosos ojos azules caminaba por el cuartel, había desayunado muy bien y extrañamente, un montón de jóvenes se le habían quedado viéndola fijamente durante un rato hasta que Al se sentó a su lado y apartaron la vista cuando salió, la faceta ya conocida por ella, 'hermano, casi padre sobre protector'. Su amigo se había ido para hablar otra vez con el general, antes de cruzarse con una gran bola de pelos y un mini Roy mustang corriendo para llegar al despacho de su padre... Por esa razón Al prefirió esperar a que el niño estuviese más lejos de su padre, no quería que le formara uno de sus dramas de '¿a que mi niño es una ricura?' o '¿podrías quedarte un rato mientras yo hago cosas?'. Esas eran la mayoría de las preguntas que hacía y nadie se quería meter en su camino cuando estaba de ese plan... Ella conocía al pequeño Takeshi, Riza era buena madre aunque amenazaba demasiado a su marido a su parecer... y hoy era el día de, 'Te toca quedar con tu hijo mientras yo hago cosas que no puedo hacer mientras él está aquí y tu estas en el cuartel'. Si no se equivocaba. _

_Se paró en una ventana y suspiró, el cuartel no era un aburrimiento según parecía. Sonrió y respiró hondamente, le gustaba la calma por la mañana, miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió al ver que ahí estaba el hijo del general jugando con su perro mientras un tipo extraño le vigilaba. _

_- '¿Quién será el niñero esta vez?' – se preguntó mientras seguía mirando la escena, estaba en la segunda planta, así que se podía oír la conversación. _

_El pequeño se acercó a la persona que estaba apoyada en la pared, y al parecer le pedía que jugara con él, cosa que el mayor se negaba. Eso no se le hacía a un chico de tres años, Winry puso una mueca como si no estuviera de acuerdo con eso. El pequeño le cogió de la mano y lo llevó a un lugar más apartado de la pared, donde daba el sol y otra vez le pidió que jugara con él y su perro, a lo que este volvió a decir que no que sino jugara con el perro que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, o algo por el estilo y solo cuidaba de él por obligación. Eso ya no le gustó nada a Winry por que el niño parecía a punto de llorar y el adulto se dio cuenta de eso y quería arreglarlo. _

_- O.. Oye, no llores ¿vale? – mirando al niño – Jugaré contigo – resignado – pero dime una cosa antes¿sí? – permitiendo que el pequeño le viese la cara._

_- ¿Qué cosa? – poniéndose el dedo en la boca._

_- ¿Quién es tu madre? – algo más serio que antes. _

_- Mamá – contestó rápidamente._

_- No, no – negó con la cabeza – no me has entendido, digo como se llama – para que entendiera._

_- Riza – no comprendiendo muy bien - ¿conoces a mamá?._

_Entonces el adulto se empezó reír frenéticamente bao la mirada desconcertada de la chica y la atenta del niño. Ninguno de los dos comprendía por que lo estaba haciendo, pero el pequeño fruncía el ceño ligeramente como si no le gustara que se riera de su madre, y la muchacha por más vueltas que le daba no se enteraba. _

_- ¡Con la teniente Riza! – gritó en medio de carcajadas por el suelo - ¡No me lo hubiera podido imaginar que esos dos...! – pero no pudo terminar ya que otro ataque de risa empezó - ¡Es muy bueno, y además con un hijo! – golpeando el suelo mientras intentaba incorporarse levemente. _

_- ¡No te metas con mamá! – la verdad es que no lo hacía, pero parecía que el pequeño había entendido mal, miró a su perro - ¡ataca! – instintivamente el mayor quiso frenarlo, pero era muy tarde, estaba en el suelo con la capucha caída y su cara siendo lamida por un perro._

_La muchacha emitió una leve sonrisa ante la actuación de esos dos, parecían hermanos de cómo se llevaban. Tenía una enorme curiosidad por saber quien era la persona que estaba cuidando al pequeño, por lo que se veía no tenía mucho tacto con niños pero conseguía hacerlos reír, ya que el pequeño Takeshi ahora era el que reía por la situación actual del adulto. El perro no le dejaba ver la cara del adulto, mientras este soltaba mil y una injurias sobre los perros y que siempre le trataban igual... Esa voz... No, no podía ser, debía de estar alucinando en esos momentos, aunque la voz de aquel joven... le resultaba extrañamente familiar... Si pudiera ver solo su cara._

_- ¡Ya basta chucho que no soy un juguete de goma! – se quejó el alquimista mientras intentaba quitar al animal de encima - ¡Ahora verás perro del demonio! – juntó sus palmas, y un eco de fondo sonó._

_Lo que para el muchacho fueron segundos, para Winry fue una eternidad. Como un joven rubio se quitaba al perro de encima daba un salto para atrás y ponía las palmas en el suelo mientras salía un bloque de piedra que bloqueaba el camino al perro. El joven ahora sonreía, y se le podía ver la cara... la chica estaba en shock. No parecía tener más de 20 años, cabello rubio largo cogido en una coleta que no llegaba más abajo de su pecho, unos brillantes ojos dorados que parecían divertidos con la situación que ahora mismo estaba viviendo, y una característica sonrisa que según la chica conocía, solo una persona podía poseer. Quería gritar el nombre del chico que al parecer estaba abajo, que la mirara, que supiera que lo había visto, que fuera él esta vez, pero solo un murmullo salió de su boca, pues su cuerpo estaba paralizado. _

_- Ed... _

_**Continuará... **_

**_Bueno xD ¿Cómo lo he dejado verdad?. Es que me gusta dejaros con la intriga no es por nada personal u.u además en el próximo capítulo conoceréis al verdadero Takeshi, este solo era el inocente niño hijo de Roy... En el próximo conoceréis su lado oscuro XD, el lado oscuro de Takeshi Mustang, un niño con la inteligencia de un adulto cuando le da la gana :P. Espero que disfrutéis. _**

_**Aru:** Muchísimas gracias por dejarme review y sí n.n Edy es un amor, es el niño más lindo... pero que no se junte con Takeshi... sino... Roze es que la quise poner más madura a pasado el tiempo y tenía que cambiar de ser una devota religiosa u.u. XD El nombre de Alphonse ya verás por que es aunque tardará un poquito. El examen... el examen es tan relativo... la pelea... bueno aquí tiene el capítulo nuevo n.n._

_**Hanasaki:** Gracias por leerla, en serio yo no creí que tanta gente la leyera :P Y sí soy mala xD soy la bruja del cuento que lo fastidia en todo... Mujer... más o menos haré algo de esa pareja, el final de este capítulo ya dice algo ¿no es cierto :P?. Nos leemos._

_**Koibito – tenshi – to – tsuki:** XD Siempre lo dejo en lo mejor, es mi ley de vida, sino lo hago no puedo vivir es que así es como yo lo veo... cuanto más suspense dejes, mejor estarás :P. Si Edy es una monada ya lo he dicho pero si se junta con Takeshi las cosas cambiarían para mal u.u. Mira ya está el capítulo XD. _

_**Ishida Rio:** No te preocupes mujer, todo el mundo odia a algún personaje con su alma, yo por ejemplo a la Kykio de Inuyasha no la soporto ni en pintura ¬¬ la muy zorra. Bueno xD creo que lo has adivinado, pero eso será un poco más adelante... Y el nombre de oscuridad es por que cuando Alphonse hizo su examen de alquimia, ocurrió algo muy extraño... de ahí Darkness, ya lo verás en el combate que pronto haré. XD suerte con tus trabajos, nos leemos. _

_**Ann Eleine:** Si xD Edy es una monada pero luego la sinceridad de los niños y sus preguntas es un tormento. Sí lo sé, pero es que Takeshi es demasiado listo para su edad solo tiene 3 años para cumplirlos y fíjate en el cap 5 cuando lo suba que parece tener muchos más u.u. No la verdad es que entraba en un leve shock u.u como habrás leído pero bueno :P. Bueno aquí te dejo amiga, espero que te vaya bien y yo seguiré escribiendo cosas de este fics y de otros muchos que tengo planeados jeje. _

_**Dark Zeldalink:** Bueno te adelanto algo del fics... en capítulo seis se llama Doble niñero. ¿A que se deberá? Piénsatelo. _

_**Lovelydeadgirl:** Sí lo de la capucha es que es una de mis cosas personales xD a nadie más se le hubiera ocurrido algo tan simple como ponerle una capucha pero bueno... Y lo de Darkness ya lo adivinaréis dentro de un par de capítulos. Y si combaten algún día... ¿Quien ganará? Se aceptan apuestas xD. _

_**Kaori Asamiya:** XD Si creo que unas tres millones de veces me has dicho que es mono, por lo demás no te preocupes, Takeshi será el de siempre y sí, intentaré sobre el capítulo 9 poner las escenas que tanto te gustan pero recuerda que esos críos son muy pillos y estropearán la mayoría, solo recuérdalo u.u. Tengo éxito por que los continuo pronto no como tu Aneue querida xD o ese es mi parecer._

_**Kayter:** Claro que no me desviaré del argumento principal pero la paranoia siempre estará latente, pero bueno es que la comedia es parte del plan por que sin mis 2 personajes originales esto estaría más muerto que un cementerio u.u así que agradece. _

_**Dadaiiro:** Bueno gracias por los halagos, la reacción algo... sorpresiva, pero con la interrupción de el pobre Takeshi n.n. Lo de no encuentre forma alguna es muy extraño... por que puede que un rayo cayera después de otro... quien saber... u.u._

_**Anzu Zoldick:** Hola n.n gracias por decir cosas tan lindas, no es nada, yo lo hago por liberar mi mente o.o cosa que no me lo creo ni yo XD. No importa y es verdad no pegan u.u ni con súper glup, Y un lemon de ellos... como que no estoy pensando en eso por el momento xD así que te aviso cuando se me ocurra u.u. _

_**Diana – Chan:** Pues te ha pasado justamente lo mismo que me pasó a mi cuando me di cuenta de que tenía unas ganas locas de hace una continuación de la serie u.u. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo jeje. _

**_Muchísimas gracias por sus halagos y comentarios y bueno como ya es costumbre os dejaré un poquito de la continuación del próximo capítulo para que tengáis menos ganas de descuartizarme... o de más... quien sabe... Tened paciencia para que actualice que es una poquita, mucho menos que para los otros fics míos... Espero que os guste. _**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Y el fics continuará así..._**

_- Tranquila no te dejaré sola – besando suavemente su cabello – sabes que siempre te cuidaré, y que te quiero demasiado como para dejarte sola – medio sonriendo._

_- Yo también te quiero mucho – soltó entre sollozos, que esa frase solo la pudo oír él... o eso pareció._

_Desde un rincón del pasillo, tres individuos acababa de llegar y divisaron la escena de la que parecía una feliz pareja abrazándose._

**_¿Por qué Al abrazará de esa manera a Winry y le dirá que la quiere o.o?_**

**_¿Quiénes serás los 3 individuos que están ahí? Os daré una pista son un adulto un niño y un perro xD  
_**

**_Si quieres saber como acaba este lío no dudes en leerte el próximo capítulo n.n_**


	5. Falta de Afecto

**_Vuelvo... al Fanfiction vuelvo... El fin de semana xD ;;Música navideña;; Bueno chicas n.n que os parece si me dejo de dar tantas vueltas a mi linda cabecita y de una vez por toda leéis tranquilas este capítulo que más de una me ha amenazado por el adelanto que dí xD La verdad es que soy muy cabrona cuando quiero y esta es una de esas veces que he querido haceros sufrir, y ahora sin más dilación XD este 'lindo' capítulo. _**

_**Falta de afecto**_

_- ¡Eres alquimista como papá! – gritó el niño entusiasmado al ver lo que había echo - ¿Me enseñarás alquimia, verdad? – preguntó el pequeño ilusionado._

_- No sé si a tu padre le haría mucha gracia que te enseñara alquimia a tu edad... y menos a tu madre – imaginándose a Roy chasqueando los dedos y a Riza apuntándole con una pistola.- No, definitivamente yo no te enseñaré alquimia – negando con la cabeza._

_- ¿Pero por que no?. Yo soy una niño muy bueno, y tendré mucho cuidado – prometió._

_- Ya... pero eres muy pequeño, y posiblemente tus padres me matarían¿y tu no quieres que yo muera verdad? – y si decía que sí, sería como una puñalada para Ed._

_- Yo no quiero que mi tito Ed muera – negó con la cabeza, y a Ed le hacía muy extraño que los niños le pudieran tantos motes como 'hermanito' o 'tito' – Quiero que me enseñe alquimia, y así poder llegar a ser como papá – dijo decidido mientras acariciaba a su perro._

_- ¿Quieres mucho a tu padre no es así? – poniéndose de cuclillas._

_- Claro que sí, quiero mucho a mamá a papá, a mi hermanito y hermanita – paró un segundo – y a ti también tito Ed – sonrió tan sinceramente que consiguió sacarle una sonrisa al mayor._

_- Oye, creí que eras hijo único – se sorprendió el rubio - ¿Tus padres tienen más hijos?._

_- No, yo solo, pero tengo a mi Hermano Al que también es un gran alquimista que me prometió enseñarme cuando fuera mayor, y mi hermanita Win que no la veo mucho que yo la quiero igual, es muy guapa – sonrojándose un poco._

_- Pues si que tienes familia – rió Ed poniéndose de pie._

_- Tú tienes que conocer a mi hermanita – mientras subía la mirada – así verías lo guapa que es – parpadeó como su hubiera descubierto algo - ¡Hermanita! – gritó mientras se ponía en pie y saludaba a una muchacha desde una ventana mientras en mayor tenías las manos en los bolsillos también miraba hacia arriba._

_El joven alquimista descubrió ahora un gran fallo al utilizar alquimia y dejar que le vieran la cara... no estaban solos... Una joven de cabellos largos y ojos azul cielo estaba apoyada en una de las ventanas del cuartel que estaban abiertas, y les había estado observando por lo que parecía un buen rato. Estaba llorando... y se mordía levemente el labio mientras mostraba lo que parecía una pequeña sonrisa e instintivamente levantaba el brazo para saludarlos. El joven rubio no sabía que hacer, no quería que nadie lo viera hasta después del combate de mañana, pero ese fallo... podía hacer que Winry se callara, pidiéndoselo, pero en ese momento no se podía mover, como si estuviera hechizado. La chica ya no se mordía el labio pero seguía llorando mientras sonreía, y el muchacho sonrió levemente, se puso la mano en la cabeza como para hacer el saludo militar y le guiñó el ojo como diciendo, '¿Qué hay de nuevo?'._

_- ¡Hermanita! – seguía gritando el pequeño - ¡Conoces al tito Ed? – preguntó a los cuatro vientos a lo que ella asintió tímidamente - ¿A que es guapa mi hermanita? – sonrió él niño a Ed._

_- ¿Pero que dices? – haciéndose el ido – Un bufón de circo sería más bonito que eso – dijo suficientemente fuerte para que ella se enterara y si venir a cuento lanzara una llave inglesa justo a la cara del chico pero milagrosamente la consiguió esquivar._

_La miró con detenimiento sin moverse del lugar mientras ella hacía lo mismo y el pequeño miraba los dos adultos, hasta que uno de ellos dio un paso hacia delante y gritó lo suficientemente para que le oyera bien._

_- Yo también me alegro de verte Winry – mientras ella se secaba las lágrimas y asentía emocionada._

_Ya casi había perdido la esperanza hace un par de días y ahora aparecía de la nada jugando con el hijo del coronel y saludándola normalmente como lo haría en cualquier otra ocasión.¿Era acaso un sueño?... No en un sueño a Ed le habría llegado a dar de lleno la llave, ya que ella nunca fallaba. El alquimista volvió a juntar las manos y volvió el bloque a la normalidad en un suelo liso mientras se daba la vuelta y se llevaba el niño junto con el perro otra vez para el interior del cuartel. La chica se despegó de la ventana y salió corriendo hacia abajo del cuartel, tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle, tanto que contarle, preguntarle donde había estado todos estos años desaparecido. Pero no pudo seguir preguntándose cosas ya que chocó contra alguien que al parecer, iba en sentido contrario._

_- Winry que alegría – sonrió Al – te había venido a buscar, mi maestra ha venido con su hijo y quería que nos pasásemos por allí a verles¿qué dices? – la miró bien – Estás alterada¿ocurre algo malo? – preguntó preocupado._

_- Ed... – dijo con voz ida – Ed está en el cuartel – respirando con dificultad - ¡Ed ha vuelto! – emocionada mirando a su amigo._

_- ¿Ed?.¿Mi hermano?.¿El mismo que hace días creíste muerto? – un maratón de preguntas._

_- ¡Sí! – gritó - yo estaba en la ventana mirando el patio, entonces apareció el hijo del general con su nuevo niñero, entonces el chico utilizó la alquimia de la forma que tú y Ed solo sabéis usar, y luego... luego Takeshi me llamó al verme y... y... – nuevas lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro – El niño le preguntó si yo era guapa y contestó que era más guapo un bufón de circo – rió mientras Al la cogía por los brazos – le tiré una llave que esquivó y luego dijo que se alegraba de verme – miró a Al - ¡Ha vuelto aquí!._

_- Winry, no es por desilusionarte, pero... ¿estas segura de que no lo soñaste? – ella le miró confusa – Es posible, que te quedarás dormida en la ventana, y con todo el tema de Ed hablado, soñaras, y entonces te despertaras creyendo que había sido real, no digo que mientas, pero creo que si Ed estuviera en el cuartel nosotros seríamos los primeros en enterarnos – bajó el volumen de voz dándole lo que parecía un abrazo fraternal._

_- Pero... pero... era real, lo sé... yo lo vi... – ocultando su cabeza en el hombro de Al – no quiero estar sola ahora – musitó – no me dejes por favor, sigue abrazándome – mientras lloraba._

_- Tranquila no te dejaré sola – besando suavemente su cabello – sabes que siempre te cuidaré, y que te quiero demasiado como para dejarte sola – medio sonriendo._

_- Yo también te quiero mucho – soltó entre sollozos, que esa frase solo la pudo oír él... o eso pareció._

_Desde un rincón del pasillo, tres individuos acababa de llegar y divisaron la escena de la que parecía una feliz pareja abrazándose. El adulto estaba enojado sin saber el por que de su naciente ira, el pequeño miraba como sus dos 'hermanos' se abrazaban y se decían cosas bonitas como su padre y madre después de discutir y el perro simplemente se rascaba la oreja por que al parecer necesitaba ya un buen baño._

_- No sabía que mis hermanos se quisieran tanto – dijo inocentemente el crío haciendo que el mayor se diera la vuelta para la salida - ¡Espérame tito! – gritó siguiendo al hombre hasta fuera del cuartel._

_El chico siguió a su 'niñero' hasta un callejón con su perro sin entender que demonios le pasaba al que ahora era su cuidador, y para ser más correctos, ni siquiera el mayor sabía en esos momentos le ocurría, ni por que cuando vio a su hermano abrazar a Winry de esa manera y que se dijeran aquello, solo quiso arrancarle la cabeza a su hermano, eran una especie de celos que no entendía... Espera... ¿Celoso él?. Y más asombroso todavía... ¿celoso por que su hermano y su mejor amiga de la infancia estuvieran... enamorados?. Negó rápidamente la cabeza intentando hacer que esos pensamientos se fueran de su mente pero solo consiguió retenerlos aún más bajo la mirada atenta del infante que seguía sin comprender los extraños gestos que su tío estaba haciendo en esos momentos._

_- ¿Tito te molesta que mis hermanitos se quieran? – comentó sin entender las reacciones y lo que hacía, pero al parecer al escuchar la voz del que ahora era su 'sobrino' se calmó algo._

_- No – negó con la cabeza mintiendo – no es eso, es que... – se rascó la cabeza, él no sabía que le pasaba y menos sabía como explicárselo al niño._

_- ¿Es que tú quieres a mi hermanita? – eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Ed._

_- No, no es eso – negó rotundamente colorado y nervioso._

_- ¿Te gusta mi hermano? – dijo extrañado lo que dejó paralizado ahora al joven alquimista – yo sabía que había hombres que le gustaban otros hombres... – murmuró el niño – pero no creí que esa enfermedad también la tuvieras – al parecer el niño la 'homosexualidad' se la tomaba como una enfermedad e hizo que Edward se cayera de bruces contra el suelo._

_- ¡Pero si a mi me gustan las mujeres! – gritó intentando que el niño entendiera._

_- Entonces estás así por que te gusta mi hermana Win – dando el tema por zanjado – ya te dije era guapa – no sabía si era la increíble sinceridad del niño o que lo que decía parecía totalmente lógico lo que hacía poner cada vez más colorado al chico._

_- Que no es nada de eso... – murmuró desolado y miró al perro – según dicen el mejor amigo del hombre es el perro, pues tú no es que me animes mucho – frunciendo el ceño._

_El animal pareció entender la indirecta del amigo de su dueño que se puso al lado del rubio que se encontraba en el suelo y empezó a lamer su cara dejándole pegajosa pero haciendo que el alquimista soltara una sonrisa leve mientras ese cánido parecía querer levantarle el ánimo. El niño se quedó mirando por el callejón el montón de gente que pasaba por allí, hasta que escuchó el dar las doce en un campanario cercano y miró al cielo donde un montón de palomos volaban, nunca se había alejado del cuartel tanto sin su padre mientras estaba al cargo de alguien, siempre lo mantenían cerca del mismo, seguro que su tío no sabía como se ponían sus padres cuando no sabían, donde estaba, y mejor que así siguiera, pensó pícaramente el pequeño mientras pensaba tener una pequeña aventura._

_- ¿Tito me llevas al parque? – cogiendo la mano del adulto mientras parecía querer arrastrarlo fuera del callejón._

_- No tengo ganas de hacer nada – cerrando los ojos mientras daba un largo suspiro._

_- Ya te estás pareciendo a mi padre – frunció el ceño – Vamos... solo un ratito, así se te curará tu falta de afecto – levantando un dedo mientras ponía cara de saber._

_- ¿Falta de...? – confundido - ¿qué has querido decir? – preguntó._

_- Puede que sea un niño, pero no soy tonto – le respondió – creo que al ver a mis hermanitos tan encariñado te has sentido rechazado y por eso has estado así y cuando el perro te mostró un poco de cariño sonreíste, a eso lo llaman falta de afecto. - Ed le miró como si estuviera alucinando – Es que oigo mucho a mi madre, sabe mucho de esas cosas – arrascandose la cabeza._

_- ¿Y tú crees que llevándote al parque se me curará la 'falta de afecto'? – encarando las últimas palabras._

_- ¡Sí! – asintió fogosamente – Hay muchas chicas guapas, pero no tanto como mi hermanita, así podrás echarte novia – guiñándole un ojo._

_- ¿Eh? – el muchacho no se podía creer que ese chico tuviera tres años y que le estuviera diciendo que se buscara una chica pronto... ¡como si estuviera desesperado! - ¿Si te llevo al parque estarás jugando por allí y me dejarás en paz? – le miró suspicazmente._

_- Solo si me compras un helado después – levantando la mano._

_- Mi economía no es muy sustanciosa, pero si eso es lo que pides, acepto el trato – agarrándole la mano._

_El pequeño sonrió, se suponía que dentro de 15 minutos debería estar con su padre en su despacho para pasar el día con él, pero le gustaba que sus padres se preocuparan por él, al fin y al cabo, era un niño travieso con ganas de jugar... ¿y que mejor juego que volver loco a su padre mientras su madre se peleaba con él por a ver perdido su hijo?. Eso sería divertidísimo, así que mientras el mayor se ponía su capucha dejando no ver su rostro y le daba la mano al pequeño cuando iban a salir la calle con todas las demás personas, seguidos por un cánido de color blanco y gris y el crío sonreía por que su pequeña aventura estaba a punto de empezar._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Winry ya estaba mucho mejor, estaba sentada en la habitación de Al tomándose una tila, estaba un poco de los nervios y su amigo no la había abandonado en ningún momento. Estaba sentado enfrente de ella mientras leía un libro, pero mirándola de vez en cuando para vez si se encontraba mejor, le había puesto algo nervioso cuando dijo que Ed estaba en el cuartel, pero si su hermano en realidad estaba ahí, él sería el primero en saberlo, el general si lo supiera no se lo habría ocultado, eso era seguro._

_- ¿Te encuentras ya mejor? – preguntó dejando el libro en la mesa._

_- Sí, - asintió – gracias por no dejarme sola, necesitaba calmarme un poco – sonriendo._

_- Para eso están los amigos – sentenció - ¿y que te parece lo que te dije antes?._

_- Perdón, pero antes no te echaba cuenta¿qué fue lo que dijiste? – con curiosidad._

_- Que mi maestra junto con su marido y su hijo están en la ciudad, han venido a visitarme, ya sabes que adoro a Edward, y me gustaría que fueras conmigo – le pidió – Edy, es como Ed cuando era pequeño, pero ahora siendo yo el hermano mayor – poniendo la mano en su pecho._

_- Claro que me encantaría ir – mirándolo – le prometiste enseñarle alquimia¿no es cierto? – él asintió – no se si Izumi te dejarás que le enseñes antes que ella – sorbiendo un poco de té._

_- En eso tienes razón, aún temo a mi maestra – tembló – aunque cuando se quedó con Edy demostró tener un gran corazón, es muy cariñosa si quiere – entonces alguien llamó a la puerta – Adelante._

_- Disculpe señor Elric, pero el general le llama, dice que es importante – dijo una mujer de no más de veinticinco años._

_- Ahora mismo voy. – levantándose – Enseguida vuelvo Winry, no me llevará mucho tiempo – le dedico una leve sonrisa y el castaño salió para dirigirse al despacho del general._

_¿Ya tendría su examen de alquimista?. Estaba deseando hacerlo para poder seguir con la búsqueda de su hermano, y así seguiría hasta que lo encontraba no había duda, aunque tenía curiosidad por saber cual sería su examen. ¿Un combate?.¿Una difícil transmutación?.¿Un examen leído?. Podía ser de muchas formas, pero una evaluación por un combate no sonaba muy mal... tenía experiencia, pero ningún contrincante le había vencido nunca, y estaba muy orgulloso de eso. Caminó por el pasillo mientras se miraba los círculos de transmutación que tenían sus manos que las cerró fuertemente, fuera como fuera aprobaría el examen. Llegó al despacho del general, y como hacía algunas veces, entró si llamar cerrando la puerta tras de sí, viendo como el hombre de cabellos negro estaba dado la vuelta mirando por una de las ventanas de la sala._

_- Aquí estoy señor – comentó mientras seguía al lado de la puerta._

_- ¿Sabes para que te he llamado? – preguntó mientras seguía en el mismo lugar._

_- Por mi examen de alquimia – respondió sin dudar._

_- Exacto – dándose la vuelta – se celebrará mañana, será un combate contra otro alquimista al que conozco, no te confíes, es muy bueno, incluso me atrevería a decir que mejor que tú, se ha ofrecido voluntario a cambio de un favor – le miró a los ojos._

_- ¿Qué clase de favor? – extrañado._

_- Eso carece de importancia, pero es a las doce a las afueras del cuartel, y procura no destruir muchas cosas – se fijó en unos papeles – no creo que el otro mire mucho con el campo pero bueno – pareció descolocarse un poco._

_- ¿Y si él me gana? – aunque lo creía improbable._

_- Pues según como hayas combatido y como el otro alquimista te encuentre estarás aprobado o se te quitará la licencia – contestó simplemente._

_- ¿Qué alquimista nacional puede considerar si gana si el que pierde puede o no ser alquimista? – aún confundido, que él supiera solo el general tenía ese veredicto – eso va contra las normas, sería ilegal._

_- Conozco a ese alquimista desde hace 6 años, y es capaz de decir que si has aprobado o no, tengo mucha fé en él, no será blando contigo por llevar menos tiempo, así que yo que tú me andaría con cuidado – crujiéndose los dedos._

_- Nadie me impedirá que vuelva a ver a mi hermano, y eso también influye en el puesto de alquimista nacional. – frunció el ceño – Ningún alquimista por muy capacitado que esté me vencerá tan fácilmente como usted plantea._

_- Oh, si yo no digo que te vencerá fácilmente – sonrió maliciosamente, cosa que sorprendió al joven – solamente que te andes con cuidado con él, no es lo que parece._

_- Lo tendré en cuenta señor – se dio la vuelta pero el general le dijo una cosa antes de irse._

_- Si te interesa saberlo – murmuró – creo que tu hermano ahora estaría muy orgulloso de ti – cosa que consiguió sonsacar una sonrisa al alquimista._

_- Lo sé – y con esto salió del despacho dispuesto a ir a ver a su antigua maestra con Winry._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Paseaban por el parque que parecía desierto¿no que según en aquel lugar hacían mucha gente?. Pues parecía no a ver ni un alma, mucho ajetreo por las calles y ahí no se veía ni siquiera un niño pequeño o alguien en carrito con su hijo, solo él de la mano del enano, hijo de Roy para otras personas. Había muchos árboles, mucha hierba, mucho césped, muchas flores, mucho de todo en general, pero ni una maldita alma. Miró al pequeño que caminaba tranquilamente, tenía curiosidad de preguntarle si sabía por que no había nadie, si se suponía 'según el crío' que estaba lleno de chicas lindas._

_- ¿Por qué esto estará tan solitario? – preguntó en voz alta esperando que el niño contestara, cosa que hizo._

_- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros – A lo mejor las madres creen que eres un secuestrador de niños o un psicópata violador y por eso se han ido – poniéndose la mano en el mentón._

_- ¡Qué! – gritó._

_- Yo solo te doy mi opinión – con cara de inocente – es que con esas pintas que tienes todo de negro y que no te dejes ver el rostro es muy sospechoso tenlo en cuenta – levantó un dedo._

_- Pero es que no quiero que nadie me vea, y si digo nadie es nadie – sentenció._

_- Pero yo te he visto la cara, mi hermanita te ha visto la cara, mi papá te ha visto la cara - enumeró – el perro te ha visto la cara... ¿por qué no los demás? – sin entender._

_- Es un problema personal, a partir de mañana todo el mundo me podrá ver – caminando donde parecía aparecer poca gente que los miraban extraño._

_- ¿Y por que mañana y no hoy? – frunció el ceño._

_- Por que mañana tengo un combate de alquimia contra tú hermano, después de ese combate, ya no me esconderé más ¿comprendes? – miró al pequeño._

_- Más o menos... – miró al final donde había un pequeño más o menos de su edad jugando en un cajón de arena._

_A Ed esto ya le gustó más, por que el hijo de Roy se fue a jugar con el otro niño mientras se reían... No sabía por que ese crío rubio le llamaba la atención... ¿De donde le sonaba su cara?. Intentó recordar... ese pequeño era rubio y... miro detenidamente, con los ojos verdes, sí muy lindo... ¡Con los ojos verdes?. Volvió a fijarse en él en el mismo momento que Takeshi le señalaba, posiblemente le hubiera preguntado con quien había venido, el pequeño sonrió al parecer reconocerle levantó la mano saludándole efusivamente y gritó lo que menos Ed quisiera oír en esos momentos._

_- ¡Hola hermanito! – sonó la voz del pequeño Edy._

**_Continuará..._**

**_Si xD vuelve a aparecer el chico más querido de todos nosotros o de casi todas aparte de Takeshi xD Edy ha vuelto y... ¿qué pasará con Ed después de ver a Winry en esa situación y darle la vuelta de hoja a una inocente situación?. ¿Será capaz Ed de huir lejos de Edy antes de que Izumi le encuentre xD?. ¿Será la Autora tan hija de puta como para no continuarlo hasta Noviembre:P Lo sabremos en mi próxima actualización xD_**

_**Kaori Asamiya:** Sí xD demasiado inocente sale en ese capítulo como para saber como es en realidad... pero en este su verdadero ser aparece n.n Takeshi evoluciona a súper crío sincero mini cabrón xD. Lo terminaré... si dios quiere xD sino será como mis otros fics, y gracias a dios de que escribí este capítulo cuando tenía fiebre sino habría que aguantar hasta que me volviera la fiebre que eso ya es bastante difícil jeje. La pelea intentaré continuarla, espero que sigas algún fics de los tuyos n.n por que vas más atrasada que yo que ya es decir xD._

_**Daina – chan:** Lo primero de todo, dame tu msn ¬¬ necesito tu msn quiero hablar contigo por que veo que te interesa mucho este fics jeje. Sí más o menos es una mini venganza, pero si el capítulo 6 se llama doble niñero... ¿por qué será xD? Adivina. Lo de Win y Al se solucionará un poquito más adelante, cosa que aún no he escrito pero bueno, lo pensare jeje._

_**Hount Walf: **Gracias por leer mi historia, espero que te guste este capítulo tanto como los anteriores :p._

_**Deina – Black:** XD Es crema montada mi fics, sí... Riza xD si no lo controla le saca una pistola, además Takeshi sale a sus padres, es un niño demasiado listo para su edad u.u ya te habrás dado cuenta, y Roy sí quiere a su hijo, lo que pasa es que mientras está estresado prefiere terminar el trabajo y luego estar con su hijo, por eso no contrata a una niñera. Y lo del triangulo amoroso, total malentendido xD es que yo soy así n.n. Espero sinceramente que lo sigas leyendo._

_**Hanasaki:** No u.u la verdad es que solo me gusta una pareja yaoi en todo el manga y no es precisamente Ed x Al, la verdad es que no sé por que odias a Winry a mi me encanta por que me recuerda a Kagome, mejor dejo el tema, bueno, es que este fics no es muy romántico que digamos, pero no me hagas caso que si me entra la vena u.u puedo hace virguerías. Y sí espero que lo termines de leer, me hace ilusión que le guste a tanta gente jeje :P A ver si no te has quedado metida en este capítulo también._

_**Dark Zeldalink:** Sí XD piensa tu piensa por que al leer el final de este capítulo debes tenerlo más claro que los chorros del oro. No es que sea muy romántica, pero intentaré hacerte una escena de eso u.u._

_**Anni – chan Diethel: **Pobre el Fanfiction de borró el review xD aunque me imagino que ponía, bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo y recuerda ¬¬ no haré nada yaoi entre los hermanos._

_**Koibito Tenshi To Tsuki:** Jejeje, no sé por que ya esperaba que tuvieras ansias de matarme XD. El examen tardará un par de capítulos más, pero no te preocupes que hacerlo lo haré algún día xD. El hijo de Roy es un chaval demasiado inteligente :P espero que te guste el capítulo, por que en la continuación que pondré abajo tendréis aún más ganas de matarme jeje xD._

_**Dadaiiro:** Sí era Al quien la besó xD no te hagas ilusiones, que soy capaz de hacer que se coman menos que el perrito chocapic. Takeshi no ataca, se revela por lo menos en este capítulo ya es más es mismo, aún no tiene los 3 años que conste, pero redondeando así es u.u. Bueno, estilo Huhges no tanto, pero más o menos así es :P. El combate será emocionante te lo prometo, no sabrás quien va a ganar hasta que no caigan al suelo rendido y la oscuridad marque quien de los dos puede encontrar la luz n.n. Pues Al hace... cosas xD como todos._

_**Lovelydeadgirl: **XD Te traumaste? No me lo creo xD no te preocupes no habrá un Win Al hija mía, solo que con mis delirios me dio por hacer una escenita comprometida como esa eso es todo, pronto sabrás que ocurrirá, promesa jeje. Espero verte por el msn chica, deja review y esta vez grandecito xD contrata a inspiraciones de calidad._

_**Fallen angel:** Me gusta que te encante n.n Sí lo sé, siempre lo dejo en lo mejor, ese es uno de los capítulos que lo muestran perfectamente n.n. No subestimes a Alphonse, el tiene su punto de juego y Edward tiene el otro, cuando ambos combatan, verás lo que es una verdadera pelea creada por mí, no creo que Ed diga eso, sería algo menos táctico. Si pongo algo sería... 1ª Regla del combate, nunca subestimes a tu oponente, 2ª Vigila las espaldas no vaya alguien a encontrarse con ellas o cosas así u.u. Espero que sigas así de buena lectora._

_**F – Zelda:** Ojala xD bueno no creo que haya mucho de Ed Win, yo he intentado que sea normal, pero bueno u.u una u otra cosa siempre acabo igual._

_**Shiraz Kino:** XD todas aman a Ed, pero solo el autor lo tiene ¬¬U carota y encima es un tío u.u si al menos fuera una mujer... Bueno dejémoslo, espero que te haya gustado n.n._

_**Yenny la diosa:** ¿Sabes que así empecé yo hace un mes y pico y ahora soy escritora de un fics de la serie xD?. Yo también la tuve te comprendo, pero ya se bajará. Espero que no te quedes perpleja por que aunque este fics no es romántico ni para de eso o meloso, tiene algunas partes que es mejor reírse por no llorar de la risa._

_**Mariale:** Tienes suerte decido actualizar el día después de que me dejes review eso amiga mía, es suerte u.u Bueno aquí tiene el magnífico enigma del capítulo._

**_¿Soy mala?.¿No verdad? Solo un poquito hija de mi madre xD. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me mandáis me levantan muchísimo el animo y de veras adoro las preguntas que me hacéis son tan extrañas y tan fáciles de contestar que molan n.n. Espero sinceramente de todo mi corazón que está muy al fondo de mi pecho que os haya gustado, nos vemos._**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Y las cosas continuarán..._**

_- ¡Para que demonios quiero yo tener niños teniendo solo 19 años! – gritó mientras los niños le miraban atentamente._

_- Pues para que jueguen con nosotros¿para que más? – como si ya diese todo por entendido._

_Por cierto hermanito... – ese tono de voz no le gustaban - ¿de donde vienen los niños? – inocentemente... Edward no estaba preparado psicológicamente para esa pregunta._

_&_

_- Bien enanos, pedid que no tengo todo el día – eso era para Ed, 'elegid rápidamente antes de que mi maestra venga aquí a cortarme el cuello por llevarme a su hijo', literalmente._

_- Pues yo quiero... – miró lo sabores – de chocolate y nata – el rubito._

_- Y yo de... de... de vainilla y menta – ambas personas menos la empleada miraron al doble de Roy – es que me gusta no me miréis así – extrañado._

_&_

_- No perderé si puedo evitarlo – rió – no creo que haya alquimista que pueda conmigo aparte de Mustang y tú, y ningún alquimista nacional está especializado en el combate que yo sepa, ya no hay tantos después de que el poder lo tomara el gobierno._

_- Aún quedaría un alquimista que podría vencerte... – en voz muy baja – aunque... es imposible que venga hasta aquí solo para retarte._

_- ¿Quién es ese alquimista? – curioso._

_Tú hermano..._

**_¿Por qué esta habrá puesto tantos Spoliers?_**

**_¿De donde vendrán los niños xD?.¿Serán capaces Takeshi y Edy de sonsacárselo al mayor?_**

**_¿Cómo continuará la conversación entre Al y (no se sabe o si lo sabéis no lo digáis)?_**

**_Todas y estas muchas preguntas serán contestadas en el capítulo 6 n.n. Nos vemos queridas lectoras._**


	6. Doble Niñero

**_Hola mis queridas lectoras xD como se diría por ahí 'He vuelto!' Y con otro nuevo y estupendo capítulo de mi fics n.n que muy normal no es que sea pero por lo menos no raya la paranoia jeje. Bueno en este capítulo aprenderemos a como un niño de 3 años o peor dicho dos niños de 3 años, puede hacerte tener un enorme dolor de cabeza xD. ¡Pero puedes sobrevivir si sigues los paso de Ed! Pobrecito... Que la fuerza te acompañe XD._**

**_Doble niñero_**

_Edward estaba seguro de que ese no era su día, pensó que sería divertido darle un susto de muerte a Mustang, mala idea, había acabado de niñero, ser descubierto por su mejor amiga, descubrir que su hermano y Winry estaban 'enamorados', pensar en eso le hizo sentir escalofríos por la espalda, tener celos de su hermano sin saber por que, eso le causaba una jaqueca impresionante, tener una discusión con su 'sobrino' que más bien parecía un pequeño grenli con cara de inocente, definitivamente era clavadito al padre... Y ahora aparte de que según el crío parecía un psicópata secuestrador de niños o un violador con esas pintas, aparte de todo lo mencionado antes, se encontraba frente al hijo de su maestra, la cual no andaría muy lejos, junto con el crío de Roy, ambos jugando y ahora mismo que se dirigían hacia él, si aparecía Izumi, reconocía al crío y le preguntaba quien era él pues como que estaba perdido... Así que lo mejor en esos momentos era salir de ahí lo más rápido posible y volver al cuartel._

_- Hermanito – contestó sonriendo mientras se acercaba con Takeshi – No sabía que estabas aquí._

_- Y ya me iba – dándose la vuelta sin esperar que el pequeño rubio le cogiera del pantalón._

_- Takeshi me ha dicho que eres su tito – parpadeo - ¿por qué no juegas con nosotros?._

_- Por que tenemos prisa – cogiendo la mano del pequeño doble de su general – y tu padre me querrá matar si no te encuentra... – se quedó pensando - ¿no sería eso lo que tu querría, verdad pequeño demonio? – encarando la mirada del crío que parecía un angelito._

_- Me insultas tito – poniéndose una mano en el pecho – yo solo quería ayudarte a curar tu falta de afecto y a que te echaras novia, por que mi hermana ya esta... eh... como se dice... – poniéndose la mano en el mentón – uhm... ¡ya! – sonriendo – mi hermanita está pillada por mi hermanito Al, así que tienes que buscarte pronto novia, tener muchos niños pa que jueguen con Edy y conmigo - Edward quería que en ese momento le tragara la tierra._

_- ¡Para que demonios quiero yo tener niños teniendo solo 19 años! – gritó mientras los niños le miraban atentamente._

_- Pues para que jueguen con nosotros¿para que más? – como si ya diese todo por entendido._

_- Por cierto hermanito... – ese tono de voz no le gustaban - ¿de donde vienen los niños? – inocentemente... Edward no estaba preparado psicológicamente para esa pregunta._

_- Ehm... pues... – rojo como un tomate, no podía explicarles la temática del asunto ya que los padres de los infantes les desollarían vivos... sería mejor... – vienen de Paris._

_- ¿Dónde está Paris? – preguntó Edy._

_- Pues es un lugar, muy, muy, pero que muy lejano que la única forma de llegar es por una gran puerta, la cual aconsejo por experiencia no abrir – recordó._

_- ¿Tu has estado en Paris? – dijo el otro niño._

_- Sí, un par de veces – recordando – pero ese no es el asunto, lo importante es que de ahí vienen los niños, de Paris._

_- ¿Y como se hacen? – el pequeño doble de Roy era muy gracioso – yo lo sé, pero quiero que me digas como se hacen según tú – con una pícara y traviesa sonrisa._

_- ¿Sabes como se hacen y no me lo dijiste? – su amigo impresionado - ¡Eso no se le hace a un amigo! – enfadado._

_- Quiero que conteste él primero... quiero saber si lo que sé es cierto – mientras miraba al adulto._

_- Ahm... – maldijo al hijo de Roy en voz baja - bueno la verdad – una mentira, piensa, una mentira creíble – no lo se... – murmuró por lo bajo – mentira piadosa._

_- ¿No lo sabes siendo tan grande? – Edy extrañado a lo que el alquimista negó – entonces contesta Takeshi¿cómo se hacen? – curioso._

_- ¡Pues con besos! – Edward casi se cae - ¿A que no lo sabías? – sonriente – me lo explicó un amigo de papá, dijo que un tipo de besos, se tiene los niños – el rubio admiraba al pelinegro – con un tipo de besos se tiene niños y con otro tipo de besos no, por eso no todas las novias tienen bebes – explicó – y para tener niños hay que besarse en una cama... según dijo – riendo infantilmente._

_- Vaya... entonces es muy fácil – se alegró el pequeño – entonces cuando papá y mamá se besan, en Paris ya saben que se han besado y mandan al niño y lo meten en la barriguita de mamá... – miró a su 'hermanito' - ¿y como meten al bebé? – el adulto ya estaba cansando de la conversación._

_- ¡Pues por el obligo! – saltó el pequeño pelinegro antes de que Ed contestara, lo que estaba muy agradecido – Mamá me dijo que cuando yo vivía en su barriguita, era muy, pero que muy pequeño, así que mandan al bebé tamaño miniatura, lo meten por el ombligo, y luego lo sacan abriendo la barriga – terminó feliz el niño dejando un suspiro libre al mayor._

_- Sí, es todo eso, ahora Takeshi será mejor que nos vayamos – cogiéndole de la mano._

_- ¡Pero si no has ligado y no me has comprado ningún helado! – se quejó._

_- Cuando vea una heladería lo haré, ahora vámonos – el rubio los miró con ojitos brillantes que asustaron a Edward - ¿y tu que quieres? – le preguntó._

_- Yo también quiero helado... – murmuró muy suavemente._

_- ¿Y por que no se lo pides a tu padre? – parpadeó – Yo es que no tengo mucho dinero actualmente, no soy un banco – se quejó mientras el rubito hacía un mohín – no pongas esa cara por favor._

_- Yo quiero un helado... cómpramelo a mi también, por fi - suplicante – prometo ser un niño bueno._

_- Está bien... – resignado – pero te lo compro y vuelves para acá rápidamente antes de que te tu madre vea que has desaparecido¿entendido renacuajo? – señalándolo con el dedo._

_- Si, señor – pose militar, para después agarrase al otro brazo del adulto._

_Y así estuvieron andando hasta la heladería más cercana, a unos 20 metros. Un adulto con aspecto lúgubre agarrado de la mano de dos pequeños niños de 3 años mientras se dirigían a una heladería donde seguramente, tendría que mostrar la cara para que le dejasen comprar algo, no tenía mucho sustento, pero si comía en el cuartel no es que tuviera de que preocuparse, y con su paga de 4 años, rezaba a dios con que aún tuviera, no es que estuviera muy necesitado de dinero. Llegaron al lugar donde había una linda joven de ojos miel y cabellos cafés que les atendió con una sonrisa, ahí no había peligro, así que Ed se quitó la capucha dejando ver su rostro._

_- Bien enanos, pedid que no tengo todo el día – eso era para Ed, 'elegid rápidamente antes de que mi maestra venga aquí a cortarme el cuello por llevarme a su hijo', literalmente._

_- Pues yo quiero... – miró lo sabores – de chocolate y nata – el rubito._

_- Y yo de... de... de vainilla y menta – ambas personas menos la empleada miraron al doble de Roy – es que me gusta no me miréis así – extrañado._

_- Dos cucuruchos pequeños de lo que han dicho, por favor – pidió amablemente, por lo cual la camarera se sonrojó y musitó un 'enseguida'._

_- Si te quitaras la capucha ligarías más – murmuró el pelinegro ganándose una mirada fulminante del adulto._

_- Aquí tenéis – dándole los cucuruchos a los pequeños._

_- Muchas gracias señorita – contestaron los dos a la par mientras Edward sonreía._

_- ¿Cuánto le debo? – mirando en su bolsillo._

_- No se preocupe, invita la casa – Edward pareció extrañado – son unos pequeños muy lindos... ¿son suyos? – provocando que a Ed casi le diera algo._

_- No – negó rápidamente – yo solo hago de niñero temporal, son un par de demonios con patas, pero si se les complace se tranquilizan – sonrió._

_- No muchos hombres hacen de niñeros, es usted muy considerado – rió ella._

_- Me llamo Ed – se presentó sin saber por que._

_- Yo Sheila – le miró – espero volverte a ver un día, los niños parecen encantadores._

_- No sabes lo equivocada que estas – mientras se iba – adiós – se despidió si darse cuenta de que no llevaba la capucha puesta._

_Ahora sin darse cuenta, en el parque había más gente, mujeres paseando a sus hijos, chicas con carritos y muchas risas de infantes en el lugar, y sin saber que era el centro de muchas de las miradas de ahí, pues nunca se ve a un hombre tan apuesto con dos niños pequeños agarrados de la mano mientras comen un helado. Edward parecía no atender a las miradas de las numerosas madres de ese lugar, ahora los niños comían sus helados y hablaban, ambos tenían la cara manchada, el alquimista les miró y sonrió, pero pareció caer en algo que no había visto antes._

_- ¿Dónde está el perro? – preguntó mirando a su alrededor._

_- Le dije que se quedara en el cajón de arena – recordó el niño – es un perro muy bueno, estará todavía allí – eso le dio un mal presentimiento._

_Ya casi habían llegado al lugar, cuando la voz de una mujer resonó por el lugar, las tres personas que andaban, dos de ellos comiéndose un helado, les pasó un escalofrío por la espalda._

_- ¡Edward sal de donde estés si no quieres que vaya a buscarte yo! – después de eso el lejano aullido de un perro._

_- Mamá... – murmuró el rubio._

_- Blacky... – el pelinegro._

_- Joder... – no era bueno decir palabrotas delante de niños, pero eso era una excepción –Edy, ve corriendo lo más rápido que puedas mientras nosotros salimos corriendo que aquí - tocándole la cabeza._

_- ¡Pero no podemos dejar a Blacky! – grito el niño mientras hacía un puchero – es mi perro, yo iré por él – haciéndose el valiente._

_- ¿No puedes llamarlo de alguna forma? – exasperado._

_- Si silbas, yo aún no sé mamá me está enseñando – negó con la cabeza._

_- Bien, pues entonces haremos esto – poniéndose en corro – tú irás con tu madre corriendo en cuanto silbe, y cuando el perro llegue nos iremos corriendo para el cuartel tú y yo.¿Entendido? – los pequeños asintieron – A la de una... dos... y tres – entonces silbó y el niño salió corriendo hacia su madre, la cual no andaría muy lejos._

_Un perro blanco y negro salió entre los matorrales, y el pequeño se perdía de la vista de Ed. El niño del cabello negro, él y el perro caminaron rápidamente hasta llegar a un lugar lejos de donde se encontraban antes. Takeshi se sentó en uno de los bancos de las afueras del parque mientras se terminaba el helado, y el mayor solamente suspiró asintiendo dejándose caer a su lado, lo bueno es que en esos momentos nadie podría verlos, aunque no tuviera la capucha, estaban en el otro lado del parque así que era imposible que los encontraran, por lo menos si su 'hermanito' se había callado la boca, pues como que no. El perro apoyó su cabeza en la pierna de Ed mirándole a los ojos, a lo mejor también tenía hambre y el pobre los había estado esperando para eso... Le recordaba mucho al perro de Winry, pero este no tenía una pata de automail como él, acarició suavemente la cabeza del can a lo que este sacó la lengua como su estuviera a gusto._

_- Ya he terminado tito – comentó Takeshi mientras se limpiaba la boca con su manga - ¿Ya nos vamos? – preguntó a lo que el alquimista asintió dándole la mano mientras se encaminaban de nuevo al cuartel._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_En el otro lado del parque un joven de cabellos castaños miraba a su alrededor buscando a un pequeño de cabellos rubio, al cual no encontraba. Al había llegado al parque junto con Winry después de las indicaciones que les dio el marido de su maestra, que se había llevado al niño al parque. La chica estaba sentada junto los columpios mientras jugaba con su pelo, el hijo de Izumi se llamaba al igual que el hermano de Al, Edward, nombre que se lo pusieron por honor a él... Que recuerdos, cuando ese niño solamente era una pequeña bolita de pelos que bebía del biberón mientras su madre le hacía caras para que se riera... Recordó que por eso, Alphonse volvió antes de lo esperado, por que su maestra estaba a cargo de un niño, que ahora era criado como suyo aunque no se parecieran a los que actualmente eran 'sus padres'. Igualmente, todos querían al pequeño Edy, y aunque fuera muy pequeño, siempre se escondía de su madre o se perdía o saltaba con cualquier cosa de los mayores... era el vivo retrato de Ed de pequeño, exceptuando los ojos._

_- Encontré al pequeño – se escuchó la voz de Izumi cerca mientras traía de la mano al niño que se estaba comiendo un helado._

_- ¿Cómo está mi sobrino favorito? – preguntó Al a Edy el cual sonrió infantilmente._

_- Estoy muy bien, además tengo un helado – enseñándoselo, el cual estaba un poco derretido – mi hermanito me lo ha comprado._

_- ¿Hermanito? – dijeron los tres mayores al unísono._

_- Ups, no tenía que decir eso – se recordó el niño, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

_- ¿Desde cuanto tienes un hermanito? – Al un tanto extrañado._

_- ¿No sería aquel alquimista nacional que conociste en el tren verdad? – su madre algo enfadada._

_- Ehm... no... – bajando la mirada._

_- Dime la verdad Edward – cogiendo por los hombros a su hijo – sabe que no me gustan los alquimistas nacionales, por que son perros de los militares, sabes que lo digo muchas veces._

_- Como si yo no estuviera¿vale? – ironizó Al en voz alta._

_- Sabes que eres una excepción – reprochó._

_- Dejemos al niño en paz, no parece tener nada malo, y parecía feliz cuando lo trajiste ahora está deprimido – le dijo Winry a Izumi mientras la rubia se acercaba al pequeño - ¿te lo has pasado bien con tu hermanito? – el niño asintió débilmente - ¿habéis jugado? – negó con la cabeza - ¿entonces? – parpadeó._

_- Hemos hablado junto con un amigo – explicó levemente._

_- ¿Y como se llama tu amigo? – era una forma perspicaz de sonsacar a un niño._

_- No lo puedo decir, mi hermanito se enfadaría, es secreto – poniéndose la mano en su boca._

_- Ya veo... ¿tu hermanito es bueno contigo? – los otros dos miraban como la rubia jugaba con las preguntas junto al pequeño._

_- Mucho, es el mejor hermanito del mundo – sonrió._

_- ¿Sabrás como se llama tu hermanito?.¿O no tiene nombre?._

_- Se llama Ed, muy parecido a mi nombre – eso hizo parpadear a la muchacha._

_- ¿Edward? – consternada._

_- No, solo Ed – negó el niño._

_- Ahm... ¿y por que no ha venido contigo?._

_- Tenía que irse, tenía prisa por ir a un sitio – se encogió de hombros._

_- Está bien – sonrió levemente – no está mal que juegues con tu hermanito, solamente avisa a tu madre antes. ¿de acuerdo? – el crío asintió y Winry le puso una mano en la cabeza._

_Las otras dos personas miraban a la chica con detenimiento, como en unos minutos había conseguido lo que ellos hubieran tardado algún tiempo más en conseguir._

_- Es la psicología, soy mecánica pero sé como tratar niños – mirando a los otros._

_- No sabía que hacías milagros con los niños – Al sorprendido – creía que solo la mujer de el general tenía esa habilidad – por esa respuesta recibió un pequeño golpe de su amiga._

_- Idiota – murmuró._

_Ambos miraron a Izumi que se estaba riendo mientras ellos peleaban, no era extraño verla sonreír de esa manera después de que fuera la madre de Edy, pero para Alphonse que la había conocido, aún le resultaba algo extraño verla tan libremente y no seria como la mayoría de las veces._

_- Bueno, gracias por venir a vernos – les miró soltando una diminuta carcajada mientras volvía a coger la mano de su hijo._

_- La verdad es que me ha sorprendido que vinieras – sonrió Al - ¿es por mi examen de alquimista? – parpadeó._

_- En parte, así veo que tal has progresado. ¿Qué es esta vez? – mientras se agachaba y limpiaba la boca a su hijo_

_- Jo, mamá – se quejaba._

_- Es un combate contra otro alquimista, el coronel dice que mañana será la prueba – se arrascó la cabeza – la verdad es que no creo que sea difícil de vencer._

_- No te confíes, si pierdes te sentirás peor – contestó._

_- No perderé si puedo evitarlo – rió – no creo que haya alquimista que pueda conmigo aparte de Mustang y tú, y ningún alquimista nacional está especializado en el combate que yo sepa, ya no hay tantos después de que el poder lo tomara el gobierno._

_- Aún quedaría un alquimista que podría vencerte... – en voz muy baja – aunque... es imposible que venga hasta aquí solo para retarte._

_- ¿Quién es ese alquimista? – curioso._

_- Tú hermano – se giró para mirarle – aunque esté desaparecido aún es alquimista y podría vencerte si así lo deseara... pero es imposible que si ha vuelto, espere hasta un combate para dejarte verle... es absurdo... – bajó la mirada mientras el muchacho la miraba atentamente – aunque... tratándose de tu hermano... cualquier cosa es posible – medio sonriendo mientras Al estaba desconcertado._

**_Continuará..._**

**_¿Lo he dejado intrigante? XD comparado con otras veces que lo he dejado peor, como que no, pero si que me vais a querer matar cuando leáis el adelantillo que pondré más adelante jeje n.n me vais a querer matar :P pero como si me matáis no sabréis como sigue pues me salvo xD que lista soy jeje. Pos eso, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo que dejéis muchísimos reviews para que pueda contestar las preguntas... ¡Al final no lo dejé para Noviembre xD!_**

_**Annie – chan Diethel: **Bueno... eso habré que ver de aquí en adelante jeje. Pues se siente por eso pero pobre no pondré Yaoi por quincuagésima vez te lo advierto u.u. Si n.n los niños son una monada con patas y respondones, ya veras como te caen bien. Lo del combate los sabrás más adelante mi querida amiguita, bueno aquí lo he continuado n.n ¬¬ guarda el bazoca. Nos vemos._

_**Kaori Asamiya: **Hola Erena, que tal xD sí muy cabrona, creo que eso es desde nacimiento, pero es que soy vaga por eso tardo, si hasta me da pereza poner a tu hermano en Amigos en vez de en escritores del Fanfiction u.u fíjate si soy vaga. No mujer u.u más loca que lo que estoy es casi imposible, y no nombres Jerez ToT que yo nací allí y eso no me gusta en el carnet pone que soy de Jerez pero yo soy de Chipiona T.T tengo trauma Aneue ;-;. Edy si xD es más inocente que Takeshi muy ciertamente, pero Takeshi tiene el encanto natural de sus padres que le dan ese toquecito pícaro sincero irresistible, propio de un Mustang xD. ¿Ser amiga de Takeshi? Pues te haría un par de putadas te advierto desde ya xD. Ed... Bueno, pa ti y pa medio mundo Edo, para mí Ed xD o Edward jeje, pero no te estabas re viciando a Yugioh donde tu sex symbol love number one forever es Atem ó.o?. Bueno... un mini pin xD Ed te mata, si ya se queja que es pequeño ahora que sea más chico que pulgarcito le va a coger un trauma serio de verdad xD. Al también te gusta? Sí es que es muy mono xD Ely está loca, pero de perversa, si le gustan los gatos es normal, recuerda que yo adoro a los dragones n.n los adoro... Eragon... :sonríe tontamente: Bueno mejor yo también me dejo de paranoias, Winry también bien no xD? Tú bien, yo bien, ellos bien, el mundo Va bene xD. Bueno, esta contestación si que me está saliendo kilométrica xoxo u.u nos vemos por el msn a ver si nos hablamos más tiempo xD por que yo con Skip Beat estoy un poquito mucho emparanoyá, pero no te preocupes, que ya casi lo acabo y volveré a las andadas n.n Adew wapísima._

_**Lovelydeadgirl: **¿En serio te gustó?. No si obsesionada solo estás un poquito amiga mía, si es que tanta cafeína no es bueno para el organismo, causa estrés y una obsesión por el comercio en las grandes tiendas inmensos ¿por qué te crees que las pijas son así? Menos mal que yo tomo descafeinado n.n. ¿Te gustó lo de Winry? Pus ahora resulta que es psicóloga, otro truco mí bajo la falda, digo manga xD. Las habilidades de Al te van a sorprender, puede que sea un pedazo de pan mojado en leche calentita que se te derrita en la boca nada más morderlo, pero peleando es genial n.n. Oye que Edy es muy cariñoso y los capítulos son largos a ti se te hacen cortos y como los dejo yo más ganas dan xD. O.O pues si es raro, enciérrala en la jaula con candado para que no salga más xD extorsiónala todo lo que puedas, Escritoras vs. Musas al poder xD. Si yo también tendría que eso, pero más tarde, nos vemos :P._

_**Fallen Angel: **Sí soy mala, malísima, torturadora de sobrinas indefensas xD cabrona e hija de mi madre : por que de mi tía no puedo ser -.-U : no creo que se me hubiera permitido actualizar en Noviembre teniendo este capítulo desde hace más o menos un mes jeje. No creo que consigas averiguar mi casa, y menos que me obligues a escribir por que ni siquiera yo sé como acabará la historia, además antes muerta que putilla eh? Antes de hacer una maravilla una chapuza hay que hacer, así que mejor ir sin prisa. XD yo no soy una osa, soy una niña con serios problemas, y si te fastidiaron esos, no sé como serán los del capítulo próximo... Pues la situación se complicará por que Takeshi seguirá haciendo de las suyas mientras las cosas están muy relajadas... Bueno... sorpresa habrá de eso seguro... Bueno sí, sí, estoy advertida, jeje, nos vemos._

_**Daina – chan: **Como el sms no llega completo te contesto, si ya tengo tu msn y ¬¬ te morirás de miedo viendo 7 días, de eso seguro xD._

_**Fisgry: **Mil gracias por leer esta especie de paranoia aventurera y emotiva que me inventé de la noche a la mañana con ganas de tener una mera continuación medio decente del final de la serie según mis expectativas n.n. NO l dejé por que quería poner algo de intriga xD ya sabes, el... ¿qué ocurrirá si...? Ya me entiendes n.n._

_**Koibitotenshitosuki: **XD no faltan ganas para acabar con la pobre e inocente vida de una humilde escritora que se gana la vida puteando a las lectoras no es cierto ;-;. Mujer, te lo pasé pa saber que te parecía, pero entonces el spolier del capítulo siguiente no te afectará como a los demás, tienes suerte y reza por ello, por que si quisiera joder bien a alguien no se lo habría pasado. Sí más o menos confundía por cosas, cambios, relaciones con los críos etc... Sí ambos son unos amores que se comen con pan queso pero Ed sin leche xD. Takeshi tiene su parte oscura que la saca a pasear muy a menudo xD para mi parecer. Que al final solo han sido 12 días lo que he tardado, por lo menos poco xD mas o menos entro de lo que cabe. Nos vemos más tarde._

_**Shiraz Kino: **Bueno... eso de que a Ed le guste Winry... vamos en duda... por que ni siquiera ambos se aclaran lo que siente, te puedo confirmar que Edward está celoso, muy segura, pero de ahí al amor... ya lo veremos más adelante xD. A Al no le gusta Winry, la ve como su hermana, Winry puede que a Ed... ¿Qué es lo que siente Ed? Esa sí es la pregunta del millón. Takeshi es un mini Roy muy porculero te lo aseguro, pobre Ed me compadezco... y tienes razón... Ed psicópata... si le llamas enano pudiera darse el caso... No los heriré mucho no te preocupes, ambos saben hacer bien las cosas n.n._

_**F – Zelda: **Bueno, yo es que en Full Metal Alchemist no sé donde buscarle mucho al romance, pero lo intentaré :P a partir del capítulo 9 lo intentaré, mientras tanto seguiré con mi línea xD. Sí xD es Izumi su Sensei que sigue siendo la madre adoptiva de Edy el niño es más mono n.n. Joder XD si te gustó y extraño ese final, no sé como te sentará este la verdad._

_**Hout – Walf: **Bueno xD lucharán para el capítulo continuo a este xD ya lo verás en el adelanto, por cierto se aceptan apuestas, quien vencerá xD. ¿Ed?.¿Al?. ¿Empatarán? Solo yo y mis amigas del msn lo sabemos xD. No te hará falta liberar a los lobos, ya está puesto amiguito, y sí era Izumi por lo que habrás leído._

_**Utena – chan: **XD pues dejándolo como quieres que lo deje, por cierto dame tu msn que quiero saber una cosilla. Las minis continuaciones son lo mejor de los fics, espero que también te guste la de este capítulo n.n. XD sí a tomar un heladito que por cierto más mono él tomándose su heladito junto con Takeshi y Edward n.n yo quiero un niñero así para mi T.T. Nos veremos próximamente si lo continuo rápido claro._

_**Abel: **Pero Si el A lo elegí hace mucho tiempo amigo xD si quieres continuarlo solo dale a siguiente capítulo :P._

_**Finn – chan: **Hola Finn, sí el hijo de Roy es tan lindo... y tan cabrón... xD y sí emparanoyá. Bueno eso está en mis manos y si hago una cosa como mucho se besarán como mucho u.u. No creo que Riza te dejara xD. Nos vemos :P._

**_XD Bueno acepto apuestas desde ya!.¿Quién ganará el combate xD¿Alphonse Elric?. ¿Edward Elric?.¿Empatarán?. Bueno, todos podéis votar menos aquellas que sepáis ya que ganará ¬¬ será descalificada de este mini concurso entre lectoras xD. Que sepáis que los adelantos darán pistillas sobre eso, mientras tanto poned review más 605 si creéis que ganará Al, 604 si crees que ganará Ed, y 600 si crees que empatarán XD. Como en OT el público atiende._**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Y el fics continuará..._**

_- Empezaba en cuanto llegaras, solo tengo que hacer una cosa – adelantándose unos paso con un micrófono en la mano - ¡Todos los que estamos aquí reunidos hoy, tanto militares como no militares hemos venido a ver el combate de alquimia entre Darkness y Fu... – antes de que terminara la palabra una piedra se estrelló en su cabeza, se giró para ver quien era y vio el aura roja que desprendía el joven alquimista, sería mejor no decir el nombre si no quería que se revelara – y un conocido! – terminó._

_&_

_- "Interesante" – pensó mientras esa gran porción de tierra empezó a caer encima suya – "Pero los trucos no sirven conmigo" – le dio una patada al bloque de tierra compacta que consiguió partirlo por la mitad cruzándolo por en medio, de toda la tierra que había salido solamente un poco de polvo estaba en su gabardina aclarando el color negro de esta._

_- Es bueno... – musitó Al sonriendo._

_&_

_- No te permitiré ganar... – murmuró la voz de Alphonse distinta de la dulce que siempre tenía detrás de la pantalla de humo – no dejaré que me venzas... – se escuchó de nuevo y un golpe sonoro de un par de manos chocando produjo un escalofrío a algunas personas – Y menos si la luz – se pudieron ver los ojos centelleantes de su hermano detrás del polvo – se oculta en la oscuridad..._

_&_

_- "Se acabó" – y después de eso se oyó el eco de una fuerte palmada que resonó por todo el lugar, pero no se llegaron a ver las consecuencias..._

_La tierra cada vez se volvía más y más clara dejando ver a dos figuras en medio de un mini cráter, el joven que antes tenía una capucha ahora esta ahí en medio sin ella, a merced de todas las miradas curiosas que se dirían hacia él y al otro joven._

_- ¿Te rindes?_

_&_

_- Hermano..._

**_¿Por qué la escritora es tan hija de su madre xD?_**

**_¿Por qué os pongo tantos Spoliers que me querréis matar?_**

**_¿Quién dirá 'Te rindes' o 'Hermano'?_**

**_Todas estás preguntas serán contestadas por mí a su debido tiempo xD osea en el siguiente capítulo de Impacto :P. Dejen sus opiciones._**


	7. Darkness Vs Full Metal

_**La escritora pide mil disculpas por el atraso al actualizar, pero es que mi inspiración no estaba muy católica, advierto que si los adelantos no son de su agrado no me echen la culpa el capítulo 8 aún no lo tengo completo así que no es mi culpa si quedan algo raro ¬¬. Por cierto, este es sin duda uno de los mejores capítulos que he escrito de FMA espero que les guste n.n.PS: No me maten si no les gusta como quedó xD tengo que continuar. **_

_**Darkness Vs. Full Metal **_

_Ya era de día en el cuartel, mucha conmoción entre las personas que allí vivían, pues iba a presencia un combate de alquimistas, algo muy extraño y que pocas veces habían podido ver. Lo malo es que cuando acabaran, tendrían que ayudar a hacer que el campo en el que batallaron fuera igual que antes, y utilizando la alquimia no era difícil, pero si causaban muchos estragos la cosa era a mano. El último combate que habían visto en el cuartel, fue el de Full Metal contra el alquimista Flame, también conocidos como Edward Elric y Roy Mustang. Desde que Mustang se convirtió en general no había permitido ningún combate oficial, hace un año casi hizo uno, pero el alquimista contra quien se enfrentaba Alphonse Elric perdió en menos de cinco minutos, lo que no se puede llamar combate digno._

_Aún eran las once, y el combate sería al medio día. Alphonse descansaba en su habitación mirando al vacío, recordando algunas indicaciones de su maestra, y algunas tácticas que él mismo había inventado pero muy pocas veces había usado. Su ropa estaba preparada encima de una silla, su gabardina roja, pantalones negros, camiseta sin mangas del mismo color, y un par de guantes blancos con sellos de alquimia en ellos. Había aprendido a no necesitar la palmada mientras tuviera esos sello, pero solo servía para un tipo de transmutación, la de destruir la roca, muy útil para cegar al enemigo, y luego transmutar sin necesidad de circulo de transmutación. Sería sencillo acabar con su oponente si era igual que el del año pasado... pero no debía fiarse... tenía que calcularlo, no sabía como luchaba el alquimista que en esos momentos era su enemigo, ni su nombre, ni su cara, ni su técnica de lucha... debía andar con mucho cuidado si no quería caer derrotado de manos de un desconocido._

_Se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño donde se enjuagó la cara con agua fría, necesitaba concentrarse y para eso lo mejor sería buscar un lugar tranquilo donde estar mientras llegaba la hora. Se vistió rápidamente y salió de su habitación, mientras que al pasar, muchas personas le miraban, normal, hoy era su examen y todo el cuartel lo sabía, no era ningún secreto que hubiera que guardar a cal y canto. Subió por las escaleras hasta el ultimo piso, donde estaba lo que se podía llamar el techo' del cuartel. Salió por una de las ventadas y se sentó en un lado tumbándose en las baldosas marrones que se encontraban ahí, si se soltaba una posiblemente se caería, pero no le pasaría nada, ese era un lugar muy tranquilo... Respiró profundamente abriendo los ojos mientras se posaban en el color azul del cielo, recordándole cosas de cuando era un niño y jugaba con su hermano o buscaban a su madre cuando llovía, o como se burlaba de él cuando sin poder evitarlo se encogía y aferraba a él cada vez que había un rayo y Ed le decía que no pasaría nada..._

_Su hermano siempre fue su ídolo para mejorar, para poder llegar algún día a ser un gran alquimista como él y encontrarlo del lugar que estuviese, estaba seguro de que estaba vivo, algo dentro suya le decía que Edward aún vivía. Tantos años buscando a su hermano, entrenando, volviéndose fuerte solamente para llegar a ser como el alquimista Full Metal llegó a ser alguna vez... y para encontrarle... para ayudarle. Cuatro años buscándolo para no encontrarlo no podía ser verdad, tanto esfuerzo no podía verse a nada... Esas cosas que había vivido en busca de el paradero de su hermano no iban a ser en vano... algún día próximo encontraría a su hermano._

_- Hermano... – murmuró en un suspiro – ojalá nos volvamos a encontrar pronto... – cerrando suavemente los ojos._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_En otro lugar no muy alejado del cuartel, un joven vestido completamente de negro y una capucha escondiendo sus rubios cabellos, su rostro marcaba una actitud serie. Apoyado en unos de los árboles en las afueras de aquel lugar, oculto por la sombra de el mismo. Sus ojos cerrados aunque no se les pudieran ver, a ese par de orbes doradas que ocultaban secretos que no serían revelados por el momento. Había estado en ese lugar desde las nueve de la mañana, y él no era de los que se levantaban temprano, pero en estos últimos cuatro años había tenido que aprender a madrugar demasiado y acostarse a altas horas de la madrugada, así que no es que hubiera sido un problema. No sabía como lucharía su hermano... le llamaban Darkness... ¿podría capturar la oscuridad?. Si era así lo tenía difícil, no quería usar la alquimia sin circulo de transmutación hasta que no tuviera más remedio que utilizarlo, mientras tanto, parecería un alquimista normal._

_Soltó un pequeño suspiro, tenía que combatir con la gabardina, era la única posibilidad de que nadie le viera la cara en esos momentos, y si la perdía, se quitaba un peso de encima, pero todo el mundo vería quien era y eso no quería que sucediera hasta el final... sabía que si Al descubría que luchaba contra su hermano pararía el combate de inmediato, sería un juego limpio, no dañaría a Al mucho físicamente si no le quedaba más remedio, era su hermano, y quería probar hasta donde llegaba su potencial. Miro hacia donde se suponía que iban a competir, eran las casi las doce del medio día, y el combate empezaría dentro de poco, Alphonse ya debía estar ahí, junto con el general, el mayor Amstrong... Winry... bajo la cabeza, pero reaccionó entonces. ¿Estaría también su maestra y su hijo y el hijo del general?... Dios no lo quisiera._

_Sacó su reloj de alquimista nacional, menos diez, sería mejor que fuera yendo, no quería llegar tarde a su combate. Guardó el reloj en la gabardina y a paso lento pero decidido se fue dirigiendo hacia la multitud de personas que ya se encontraban en aquel lugar, era un combate público, así que no llamaría mucho la atención, o eso pensó. Todos los militares iban vestidos de azul marino, pero él iba de negro, cosa que hacía que muchas miradas se posaran sobre él, preguntándose quien era esa persona y que hacía ahí. Ed buscó con la mirada un sitio de referencia, puso ver con facilidad a Mayor Amstrong delante de toda esa gran multitud, sonrió débilmente mientras se acercaba. Miro a ambos lados, algunos militares lo miraban con cierta duda, pero pasó de ellos siguió hasta ponerse en un lugar en donde pudiera ver el campo. Al llegar adelante del todo se fijó en que Al estaba en una esquina con su gabardina, hablando animadamente con un militar, mientras Winry sonreía y hablaba con Izumi._

_'Mierda'. Pensó mentalmente al alquimista al ver a su maestra y cerca de ella a Edy y Takeshi junto al perro que felizmente sacaba la lengua mientras los niños le acariciaban las orejas. Al que no vio, fue al coronel, miró a muchos lugares del campo, hasta que lo logró divisar en la otra punta mientras miraba interesado el reloj... ¿Tendría que ir hasta allí?. Bueno no quedaba otro remedio que, o cruzar el campo lo que llamaría la atención, o dar un rodeo... dar un rodeo sería más seguro. Pasó entre la gente que se quejaba por que alguien quería quitarles de sus lugares, Ed solo decía leves 'disculpe' mientras se encaminaba hasta ese lugar, casi era la hora y por una vez en su vida no tenía la más mínima intención de llegar tarde. Ya casi estaba en aquel lugar, Roy Mustang miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad como si lo buscara hasta que le vio con una capucha negra pasando entre todos los presentes, hizo un gesto para que le hicieran paso, cosa que atrajo aún más las miradas sobre él. En el momento que se paró frente a él, las campanadas del medio día sonaron._

_- Casi llegas tarde – le comentó el general al alquimista._

_- Si no hubiera tanta gente hubiera llegado mejor Mustang – se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y aguantaba la mirada al que fue su coronel._

_- Pues más te hubiera valido hacer uno de tus numeritos, sabes montarlos muy bien para llamar la atención de la gente Full Metal – murmuró burlescamente._

_- No estoy para tonterías Roy, así que por favor haz que empiece ya el combate – medio sonrió mientras se crujía los dedos de su mano – tengo ganas de empezar ya a ver como pelea Darkness – con un toque de diversión en su voz._

_- Empezaba en cuanto llegaras, solo tengo que hacer una cosa – adelantándose unos paso con un micrófono en la mano - ¡Todos los que estamos aquí reunidos hoy, tanto militares como no militares hemos venido a ver el combate de alquimia entre Darkness y Fu... – antes de que terminara la palabra una piedra se estrelló en su cabeza, se giró para ver quien era y vio el aura roja que desprendía el joven alquimista, sería mejor no decir el nombre si no quería que se revelara – y un conocido! – terminó._

_- No si el general la idiotez no se le curan ni con los años – susurró Ed ganándose una mirada de furia de su ex coronel._

_- ¡Los combatientes se pongan en el centro del campo! – tanto Al como el chico de la gabardina se acercaron al centro del campo - ¡Y no estropeen el campo a no ser que lo quieran arreglar después! – señaló a ambos y luego al de mediana estatura – Sobre todo tú... – acabó de decir ganándose una mirada extraña de los militares y una leve sonrisa del chico._

_- No se preocupe 'general' intentaré no causar tantos desperfectos como la última vez – las personas de su alrededor no entendían a lo que se referían._

_Cuando ambos estaban en el centro del campo se miraron a la cara, pudiese ser que el chico de la gabardina no se le pudiesen ver directamente los ojos pues los ocultaba, pero a Alphonse le pareció ver un leve destello dorado recordándole a algo momentáneamente pero descartándolo enseguida. Si embargo el otro alquimista inspeccionada detenidamente a su contrincante, era la misma ropa que el había usado hace cuatro años para luchar contra el coronel, casi dejó ver una espectral sonrisa de melancolía, tanto tiempo... tenía sus manos en el los bolsillos en una pose de total tranquilidad, como si no le importase el combate, sino que lo que fuera más interesante era ver los ojos de su hermano que hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía... Más de 4 años... casi 8 desde la transmutación fallida, pero ahora era normal, consiguió hacerlo saliendo con vida..._

_- ¡Las reglas son las siguientes, quien esté en peligro de muerte o demasiado débil para continuar perderá automáticamente! – prosiguió la voz de Roy - ¡Que comience el combate! – levantó la mano y cientos de voces se escucharon a su alrededor._

_Alphonse miró a su por ahora 'enemigo' el cual se ponía en una pose de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero se suponía que era pelea de alquimia, frunció el ceño, ese aficionado no le vencería, y mucho menos por lo que había pasado estos años. El muchacho de cabellos castaños chocó sus palmas y las posó en el suelo haciendo que decenas de montículos salieran de la tierra hacia el otro alquimista que soltó una ligera risotada, que solo Al pudo escuchar. Edward se movía rápidamente esquivando los obstáculos como si fuera un juego de niños, sabía casi perfectamente donde saldría cada una de las rocas y solamente tenía que saltar de lado a lado, pero de pronto detrás suya se formó una enorme lengua de tierra dispuesto a sepultarle._

_- "Interesante" – pensó mientras esa gran porción de tierra empezó a caer encima suya – "Pero los trucos no sirven conmigo" – le dio una patada al bloque de tierra compacta que consiguió partirlo por la mitad cruzándolo por en medio, de toda la tierra que había salido solamente un poco de polvo estaba en su gabardina aclarando el color negro de esta._

_- Es bueno... – musitó Al sonriendo._

_Ahora le tocaba el turno al otro alquimista que sin previo aviso se asentó enfrente de Alphonse como su fuera un fantasma agachándose mientras le daba una patada en las piernas haciéndole perder el equilibrio de improvisto, se veía caer a cámara lenta pero en los últimos segundos consiguió poner las manos en el suelo y dar una vuelta poniéndose de pie, pero no vio a su agresor enfrente suya, pero notó una presencia detrás suya..._

_- Primera regla de los combates, nunca confíes en que puedes ganar solo por tu habilidad – susurró a su espalda causándole un escalofrío al menor que se giró pero el otro ya no estaba ahí._

_Alphonse estaba desconcertado, vio una sombra detrás suya y entonces pegó un salto para ver mejor donde estaba su rival y se lo encontró ahí, justo detrás de donde había estado, con las manos en los bolsillos y en el rostro una levísima sonrisa de diversión. Otra vez ese destello dorado tan desconcertante que había visto antes, cayó justo al lado de su adversario._

_- Buen salto... – prosiguió el otro antes de darle una patada dirigida al brazo que consiguió parar – pero los saltos solo logran malgastar fuerza innecesariamente, no lo vuelvas a hacer si no es sumamente importante – volvió a utilizar ese tono de voz tan escalofriante._

_Edward estaba sorprendido por la fuerza de su hermano, pero no lo daría a conocer, era bueno sí, pero podía dar más de si e iba a seguir hasta que consiguiera que su hermano le mostrara por que le llamaban Darkness, el alquimista... de la oscuridad... Nombre extraño, por que su hermano era lo más contrario a oscuridad que había visto. No utilizaría su alquimia hasta que no fuera necesario... por lo menos... no con sus manos desnudas, volvió a sonreír mientras daba un giró para intentar dar de nuevo a las piernas del chico que lo consiguió esquivar esta vez, pero después de eso se concentró solamente en los brazos... pero con un movimiento de piernas algo peculiar, como di hiciera algo en el suelo..._

_- ¿No creerás que caería en el mismo truco dos veces no? – preguntó mientras paraba otro golpe haciendo que el otro retrocediera unos dos metros y Al se adelantara – Si lo has creído eres un poco iluso... ¿eh? – miró al alquimista que le hacía un gesto con las manos de que mirara al suelo - ¿Abajo? – parpadeó._

_El otro asintió mientras se agachaba y ponía las manos en el suelo como si allí hubiera un circulo de alquimia. ¿Pero que demonios hacía ese loco poniéndose en una pose tan indefensa sin tener un circulo ya hecho?. No le daría tiempo a hacerlo, intentó moverse pero algo se lo impidió, miró al suelo y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¡Estaba sobre un circulo de alquimia! Justo en el mismo lugar donde antes había estado el otro alquimista, había un circulo de alquimia medio... ¿Cómo?.¿Cuándo lo había hecho?. Entonces recordó, el extraño juego de piernas... mientras le golpeaba con certeza, había echo ese circulo mientras luchaba contra él, y ese circulo debería haberle hecho fallar en alguno de los golpes, nadie hubiera podido hacerlo, pero mientras le golpeaba lo había echo... sorprendente._

_- Segunda regla, nunca te fíes si el enemigo juega dos veces la misma carta, puede que tuvieses sorpresas inesperadas – sonrió haciendo que detrás de Al se formase un muro de piedra que lo atara._

_Eso era... no, no podía dejarse perder por ese tipo, nunca lo aceptaría... Si no aprobaba... su hermano... Ed... nunca le volvería a ver... No debía rendirse no podía tenía que a ver algo que... Entonces como si de un flash se tratara recordó a su hermano luchado contra un tipo... un hombre con una cicatriz en la frente, la descomposición de la materia... Abrió los ojos ¿descomponer?. ¡Eso era! Tenía sus guantes con su símbolo de alquimia, si se concentraba lo suficiente podría... podría liberarse... podría hacer lo mismo que ese hombre hizo cuando luchó contra su hermano... Ese recuerdo... no lo habría recordado de no ser por ese sujeto, volvió a mirarlo y esta vez identificó un leve y finísimo cabello rubio... Posó sus manos en el muro de piedra destruyendo como si fuera una explosión, toda la roca que había tras él._

_- No te permitiré ganar... – murmuró la voz de Alphonse distinta de la dulce que siempre tenía detrás de la pantalla de humo – no dejaré que me venzas... – se escuchó de nuevo y un golpe sonoro de un par de manos chocando produjo un escalofrío a algunas personas – Y menos si la luz – se pudieron ver los ojos centelleantes de su hermano detrás del polvo – se oculta en la oscuridad..._

_Edward notó como su alrededor cada vez era más difícil, como se iba sumiendo en la oscuridad ¿ese era su poder?.¿Su verdadero poder? Como si fuera un campo de protección, toda la oscuridad se fue concentrando en el campo de batalla, el sol espléndido hasta hace unos minutos tenía ahora el aspecto de ponerse a llover, las sombras habían acaparado todo aquel lugar impidiendo que nadie, absolutamente nadie pudiera saber que ocurría en el interior de aquel lugar, solo el ruido del viendo y unos pocos murmullos era lo que se podía escuchar en aquel lugar. Edward no podía ver más allá de sus narices ¿eso era lo que Alphonse era capaz de hacer?. ¿Invocar a la oscuridad formando un campo alrededor de ellos? Si era su táctica debía admitir que era muy buena, se miró la mano y miró al suelo, había luz rodeándole, como si brillara..._

_- 'Si la luz se oculta en la oscuridad' – repitió las palabras de su hermano – Si yo soy la luz... en medio de la oscuridad... el único punto que puede brillar es el blanco más fácil... – susurró – soy una presa... – abrió los ojos al sentir una patada en la nuca haciendo que cayera al suelo._

_- Vaya, parece que caes en la cuenta de eso – se escuchó su voz por algún lugar – tú eres la poca luz que queda en este lugar, para mí que estoy en las sombras eres un blanco fácil – rió – ahora ninguno de tus trucos puede servir, por que ahora... no sabes donde estoy... – terminó de decir._

_Mierda tenía razón, ahora no podía utilizar la alquimia con círculo y tampoco si el, por que si no iba con cuidado podía dañar gravemente a Al con sus miembros automail ¿qué podría hacer?. Notó un sueva ruido al lado suya antes de recibir otro golpe que lo tiró al suelo._

_- "Mierda" – se quejó mentalmente mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo – "Tiene que a ver algo... algo que me pueda decir dónde está, dónde se esconde..." – meditó durante unos segundos antes de volver a escuchar ese ruido – "puede que..." – se balanceó hacia un lado esquivando un golpe certero haciendo que pudiera ver parte del cuerpo de su contrincante gracias a la luz que lo rodeaba – "que en la luz de la oscuridad..." – le cogió el brazo y mandándolo lejos de un fuerte empujón que produjo que un fuerte rayo de luz entrara en el lugar durante un instante – "se encuentre la solución"._

_El muchacho se quedó parado, no podía ver por el momento, pero podría escuchar perfectamente... Cuando le desconcentró el campo dejó entrar la luz... sin lo desconcentraba lo suficiente como para que quitara ese campo, todo acabaría... Se sobó la mejilla donde corría un pequeño hilillo de sangre, un leve corte. Escuchó de nuevo ese ruido, se concentró con sus palmas juntas como si rezara, solo un poco más cerca... volvió a escucharlo, solo un poco más..._

_- La luz no es tan mala compañera – contestó dándose la vuelta para parar el golpe bajo la cara asombrada del joven mientras el otro le propinaba un cabezazo y lo desconcentraba haciendo que hubiera más claridad a su alrededor – Luz..._

_Alphonse no se ponía mover, le tenía atrapado debajo suyo mientras la oscuridad se iba haciendo que unos pocos y leves rayos de sol dejasen que se iluminara el lugar. No podía perder, se mordió el labio haciendo lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza, posó sus manos en el suelo dispuesto a destruirlo, si caían, era posible que el otro perdiera el equilibrio... La tierra de abajo suya se empezó a derrumbar haciendo que grandes cantidades de polvo se levantaran dejando medio ciegos a los espectadores ansiosos por saber como había acabado la lucha. Ambos hermanos pensaron los mismo en ese momento aunque no lo supieran._

_- "Se acabó" – y después de eso se oyó el eco de una fuerte palmada que resonó por todo el lugar, pero no se llegaron a ver las consecuencias..._

_La tierra cada vez se volvía más y más clara dejando ver a dos figuras en medio de un mini cráter, el joven que antes tenía una capucha ahora esta ahí en medio sin ella, a merced de todas las miradas curiosas que se dirían hacia él y al otro joven._

_- ¿Te rindes? – preguntó el mayor al más joven mientras de su brazo salía una especie de cuchilla directa a su garganta._

_El menor tenía los ojos cerrados el polvo y la honda habían sido demasiado fuertes como para mantenerlos abiertos, su rival no se había quitado de encima suyo como pensó sino que ahí estaba... No veía nada, pero supo instintivamente que había perdido, asintió levemente con ganas de saber que diría ese sujeto sobre él, como dijo el general, el sería quien dijera si había o no aprobado. Sintió que el peso se quitaba de encima suya y le dejaba respirar con normalidad, se incorporó y se restregó los ojos para poder ver bien, le había entrado demasiada arena y ahora sus ojos lagrimeaban._

_- Has luchado muy bien, te felicito – escuchó claramente la voz del otro sujeto mientras lo que parecía su gabardina caía al suelo – me has destrozado la gabardina, me pagarás una. – alegría sonaba en su voz – Cómo alquimista nacional que llevo siendo desde hace 6 años, te aseguro que ha sido uno de los mejores combates en los que he estado, has aprobado con creces Alphonse, me siento orgulloso de ti... – poniéndole una mano en el hombro ayudando a levantarse – hermano – susurró._

_La última palabra desconcertó tanto a Al que empezó a notar como un leve mareo... Hacía demasiado tiempo que... nadie le llamaba así... 'Hermano'. Solo una persona... solo una persona... Abrió los ojos intentando regular su visión, intentando enfocar el rostro de la persona que tenía delante. Lo primero que vio fue una mata de pelo rubia, sujeta con algo en la espalda, después de eso un par de ojos ámbares que brillaba de alegría a escasos pasos de él y una sonrisa... la que siempre tenía su hermano, no sabía que decir... ¿Había estado todo este tiempo luchando contra él?. Pudo hacerle daño o algo así, pero Edward nunca quiso dañarle solo probarle... No le dio golpes graves... ese era su hermano, ese era Edward Elric, el Ed que recordaba de hacía 4 años en su memoria._

_- Hermano..._

**_Continuará..._**

**_Tatata chin ta chin xD. Que mala soy xD, os lo dejo en lo mejor verdad?. Pero no es mi culpa u.u es que yo soy así, simple y llanamente, bueno xD algo por el estilo. Mil gracias por los reviews, me encanta saber que hay gente dispuesta a matarme como no continué :P. Hace que mis ánimos suba un poco jeje. Bueno dejando de coñas aquellas personas que adivinaron quien iba a ganar pueden pedir una propuesta, de todas ellas yo elegiré una y la pondré en el fics n.n así que pedid, a lo mejor conseguís convencerme xD. _**

_**Annie – chan Diethel: **¿De verdad te voy a traumar con lo del Yaoi xD?. Enserio, entonces ya no lo mentaré, mis labios están sellados :P. ¿Qué te pareció el combate?.¿Interesante no?. Bueno... como no pusiste quien iba a ganar siento decirte que no podrás participar en el concurso de poner algo en el fics u.u se siente._

_**Kaori Asamiya: **Wola Aneue querida xD, desvariando como siempre, no hacía falta que contestases a las preguntas :P ya me das la contestación siempre, bueno, esta contestación no será muy larga por que tengo la hora pegada, tengo que actualizar esto para que no me maten y un montón de cosas más de las que no te pienso hablar por que son de mi vida y mi vida es un rollazo además de una paranoia, así que te dejo queridísima Erena, un día de estos nos veremos las caras xD. Sí xD os haré sufrir._

_**Lovelydeadgirl: **XD hola amiga, ya, ya, si he tardado, no me eches la bronca mujer ¬¬ no es mi culpa si tengo solo 1 inspiración que está medio siglo de vacaciones tu tienes 251 ù.u. Bueno, mejor no me meto con el tema de Sheila y lo de Winry psicóloga y no te contesto a lo de las pijas por que seguramente las barby malibú quedaría como una macarra comparada con las que conozco. Intentaré poner algo de Roy Riza, pero no prometo nada. Enga nos vemos n.n._

_**Fallen angel: **Sí la verdad es que este capítulo lo tengo desde hace dos semanas cosa así, pero no me daba la gana actualizar, la ley del vago xD. La pelea terminó o es que no lo ves, pero tampoco puedes participar, se siente u.u. Sí gracias por los consejos aunque las verduras déjalas excluidas xD. Nos vemos._

_**F – Zelda: **xD Bueno lo de Winry es más una invención infantil, Takeshi es que es muy cabron cuando quiere, conociendo a sus padres u.u. Bueno yo no soy muy romántica en este fics en otros te empalagas xD. Uhm... pues lo siento no fue Al u.u es que lo puse precisamente para que no supierais quien ganaba xD. Soy mala._

_**Ishida Rio: **xD Entras en el concurso de una opinión que pueda caer en mi fics, y no pienso hacer yaoi ¬¬ ya estáis advertidas las chicas, yo yaoi entre nadie u.u. Bueno esperaré la opinión y las cotejaré xD._

_**Hount – Walf: **Sí los niños y sus preguntas, aquí quise reflejar un poco la vida real donde a los niños les da pro preguntar cualquier cosa xD. Bien tu también estás dentro del concurso, pues como ha ganado Ed, pues puedes poner una opinión y de todas yo elegiré una para ponerla xD. Piénsatelo._

_**Utena – chan: **Creo que todos queremos un niñero como Ed xD más o menos igual, pero más alto. Bueno no te leíste la continuación... uhm... eso no es bueno, no te podría extorsionar a mi antojo ù.u. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que no te enojes xD._

_**Dark Zeldalink: **Muchas gracias por tu review xD espero que continúes leyendo el fics._

_**Hanasaki: **Tranquila mujer xD sí, pelea, y si ganó Ed, así que también entras en el concurso para exigir que algo pase en mi fics xD eres afortunada mujer. No este fics nada de Shonen ai, es amor fraternal u.u solo, y Envy... no se... puede... o no... quien sabe aparte de mi xD. Espero que te haya gustado._

_**Koibito tenshi to tsuki: **xD sí, no sabes que decir, adoras el combate a Ed c la capucha, le da un aire de misterioso asesino o por así xD. Como dijo Takeshi y mejor eso, sin comentarios xD. Izumi es muy lista así que bueno xD continuado :P._

_**Fisgry: **Pues va a ser que no xD no empatan lo siento pero no entras en la elección de los concursante xD. Aunque habías acertado en todo menos en quien ganaba._

_**Aome Hisoshima: **xD Bueno, bueno aquí tienes la continuación, no te desesperes amiga xD. Espero sinceramente que te gustara el capítulo._

**_Bueno mis queridas lectoras xD el concurso va a empezar, todo menos lo yaoi u.u. Bueno no me enrrollo mucho que hoy no estoy para muchos trotes u.u. Espero sinceramente que todas aquellas personas que me han leído sigan aquí leyendo hasta que acabe el fics, a saber cuando lo hago por que ni yo misma lo sé u.u. Espero que os gusten los adelantos._**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Y el fics continuará..._**

_- Has luchado muy bien Al – comentó – estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hermano – sin dejar de sonreír._

_&_

_- ¡Tito eso ha sido alucinante! – gritaba el pequeño Takeshi - ¡desde ahora soy tu discípulo si no me enseñas se lo diré a papá! – entre enfadado y feliz._

Eso ni hablar – gruñó el general mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a su hijo.

_&_

_Has sido como un fantasma todo este tiempo Ed, aunque no lo quisieras estabas presente en la memoria de todos, eso es bueno y malo a la vez – sonrió tristemente. _

_&_

_- ¡Por que no te comportas así! – gritó exaltado - ¡No es mi culpa si no estuve aquí hace años, siempre he tratado de volver! – algo enfadado._

_- ¡Pero te hemos estado esperando! – le miró – Todos lo hemos hecho... nadie ha perdido nunca la esperanza... nunca – bajo la mirada. _

_&_

_- Vete preparando Full Metal... de estas no sales vivo – sonrió macabramente mientras caminaba hacia algún lugar esperando información del muchacho. _

_**¿Por qué discuten esos dos?**_

_**¿Izumi dice que recordar a Edward ha sido malo?**_

_**¿Quién es quien quiere matar a Full Metal?**_

_**Esto y muchas cosas más cuando tenga inspiración u.u. Mientras tanto seguid confabulando hasta que deis con la solución. **_


	8. Un encuentro esperado

_**Lo se, lo sé, merezco la muerte por haceros esperar tanto tiempo, pero es que he estado ocupadilla y como regalo de navidad, año nuevo y reyes, os dejo este capítulo que espero que os guste, no puedo contestar los review por que si lo hiciera no actualizaría hasta dios sabe cuando... Bueno espero que me perdonéis que guardéis las antorchas para otra ocasión por que e vuelto xD y seguro que cuando lea otro tomo de FMA me animo a seguir, Felices fiestas n.n.**_

_**Un encuentro muy esperado**_

_El silencio reinaba en aquel lugar, decenas de personas observaban la escena desde la lejanía, muchas de ellas sin reconocer a aquel que sonreía alegremente de pie en medio del solar donde Darkness se encontraba, la batalla había terminado y el chico rubio había ganado. La gente que le reconocía cuchicheaba sobre él, que si era un fantasma que si no estaba muerto, que sino podía ser, pero había más de una persona que estaba más que shockeada. El primero de ellos era Alphonse Elric, que se encontraba más que sorprendido, mirando a su hermano fijamente a los ojos con sus ojos azules, estaba emocionado, cuatro años... cuatro años sin verle y ahora, y ahora... Sentía como que tenía inmensas ganas de llorar y abrazar a su hermano como cuando era un niño, como cuando tenía miedo, estaba tan alegre... tan feliz... El rubio se agachó un poco y le tocó la cabeza a su hermano menor sin borrar la sonrisa de su boca, era notoria la edad que tenía cada uno, por lo menos físicamente, Al tenía un cuerpo un poco más pequeña que el de Ed, solo por unos centímetros, pero se podía ver quien era el mayor._

_- Has luchado muy bien Al – comentó – estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hermano – sin dejar de sonreír. _

_El menor no pudo hacer otra cosa solo abrazar fuertemente a su hermano como para que no se escapase, casi asfixiando un poco al mayor que intentaba devolverle el abrazo a duras penas, pocas veces había visto a su hermano así, desde hacía 8 años que no podía estar así con él y ahora se alegraba de poder verle en humano, como una familia normal, ahora lo eran. Edward se fue despegando del abrazo dejando a su hermano feliz de encontrarle mientras el mayor ayudaba al pequeño al levantarse mientras la maestra de ellos se acercaba rápidamente por en medio del campo donde ahora reinaban los murmullos y los saludos lejanos hacia el joven que había vuelto. Takeshi y Edy venían corriendo detrás de Izumi junto a su perro gritando como hermanito y tito a la par. _

_- ¡Tito eso ha sido alucinante! – gritaba el pequeño Takeshi - ¡desde ahora soy tu discípulo si no me enseñas se lo diré a papá! – entre enfadado y feliz. _

_- Eso ni hablar – gruñó el general mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a su hijo. _

_- Pero papá es mejor que tú – emocionado. _

_- Full Metal no es mejor que yo – le miró – solo sabe apañárselas._

_Winry estaba parada en el lugar de antes, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entonces no había sido mentira lo de antes, él la había saludado, él le había hablado, no había sido una ilusión. Se limpió las lágrimas que empezaban a rondar por sus mejillas, no quería que Edward se riera de ella por llorar por esa tontería, sonrió de alegría y emoción y se fue corriendo hasta donde un par de hermanos de erguían en medio de una pequeña multitud._

_- Hermanito – decía el pequeño rubio mientras se acercaba – eres el mejor – agarrándose a una pierna – de mayor quiero ser como tú – sonrió._

_- Yo que tú no querría ser como él de mayor Edward – habló la voz serena de Izumi. _

_- Mama... – se giró y vio que su madre se acercaba a su hermanito con una cara de pocos amigos._

_Ed tragó en seco, su maestra fijo que le mataría, su hermano menor, como si aún fuera un niño lo mantenía agarrado del brazo, era normal, ambos sabían lo que podía hacer su antigua maestra si se enfadaba, y no querían que eso sucediera, a pesar de no verse en años ambos se sentían tan unidos como cuando eran pequeños. La mujer adulta se puso frente a Ed y le miró directamente a los ojos, el muchacho parecía temeroso, pero podía enfrentar los ojos de esa mujer, ahora sí, ahora que había vuelto, ahora que sabía de primera plana, que era una guerra en ambos mundos, ahora sí estaba preparado, inclinó un poco la cabeza en muestra de respeto._

_- Sensei – murmuró mientras Al hacía lo mismo._

_Ella se paró como escudriñando a ambos jóvenes, el pequeño no sabía que le haría a Ed, su maestra había cambiado con el tiempo, ahora era más dulce gracias a su pequeño hijo, pero al ver a su hermano mayor aparecer de esa forma, tal y como había predicho... le resultaba tan confuso que no sabría la reacción de esta. El alquimista de acero levantó la cabeza pero en cuanto lo hizo una fuerte bofetada de parte de su antigua maestra le dio directo en la mejilla haciendo que consiguiera hacerse un pequeño corte en el interior de la boca._

_- Esto es por tardar cuatro años en regresar y presentarte ante nosotros de esta forma – habló en un tono que conmocionó a los pequeño, Takeshi se agarró a la pierna de su padre y Edy a la de Winry que estaba con él._

_El muchacho se tocó levemente su mejilla ahora de color roja por el fuerte golpe levantando la cabeza de nuevo mientras su hermano le miraba preocupado. La miró de nuevo y está levantaba de nuevo su mano, esperando un nuevo golpe cerró los ojos pero no ocurrió eso, sino que lo abrazó fraternalmente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios._

_- Esto es por regresar vivo... – musitó suavemente en la oreja de Ed. _

_El muchacho sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo a la mujer que había sido como una madre para él mientras su hermano sonreía con alivio y los niños reían por lo bajo. Izumi lo dejó de abrazar y en cuanto lo soltó una llave inglesa le impactó de lleno en la cara produciéndole una herida haciendo que cayera de espaldas, el chico medio noqueado se levantó sabiendo quien era exactamente quien había sido._

_- ¡Winry! – gritó con la llave en la mano._

_- Así me llamo – sonrió._

_- ¿Por qué has hecho esto? – señalando a su frente. _

- Por lo de ayer, creí que había visto un fantasma¡casi me da un infarto! – enfadada.

_- ¿Ah sí, pues parecías muy feliz cuando yo te vi – acercándose._

_- ¡Claro que estaba feliz!. Después de cuatro años sin ver a un fantasma – giró la cara algo borde – y que luego desapareciera¡eres un insensible por hacerte creer muerto para luego aparecer así sin más! – gritó. _

_- ¡Por que te comportas así! – gritó exaltado - ¡No es mi culpa si no estuve aquí hace años, siempre he tratado de volver! – algo enfadado._

_- ¡Pero te hemos estado esperando! – le miró – Todos lo hemos hecho... nadie ha perdido nunca la esperanza... nunca – bajo la mirada. _

_- Winry... – se calmó._

_- Todos... todos te esperamos, incluso cuando te dieron por muerto... ¿no lo ves? – señalando a las personas de su alrededor – te hemos hechado de menos tantos años que ahora apareces como si nada hubiera pasado... ¡Quien te crees que eres para hacernos esto? – pronunció en alto de nuevo, no quería que esa conversación empezara así, y no quería acabar por el camino que estaba llevando. _

_- No me creo nadie, por si no lo sabes, en donde he estado también os he hechado de menos, cada día me he preguntado si Al estaba vivo, si la guerra había acabado, como les iría la vida a todos. Mientras que viaja intentando volver también me sentí muy mal Winry – la miró mientras ella le giraba su vista – casi muero al volver y espero que entiendas un poco como me siento yo también – suspiró._

_Ella no lo miraba tenía tantas ganas de matarlo y de abrazarlo, Alphonse y ella también lo habían pasado más Al más que ella por que ni siquiera lo recordaba pero... pero... alzó la vista y se tiró prácticamente encima suya dándole leves golpes musitando algo._

_- Tonto, tonto – susurraba – eres un estúpido, has tardado tanto... que casi pierdo la esperanza, imbecil, imbecil – empezando a llorar levemente. _

_- Calma, ya estoy aquí, todos juntos de nuevo – separándose – será mejor que vayamos dentro, tengo que contar muchas cosas – sonrió._

_- Hermano... – comentó Alphonse algo tímido recordaba a su hermano cuando era pequeños, para el verlo así era un cambio muy grande – me alegro de que estés de vuelta, yo pesaba ir hasta donde estuvieras para traerte de cualquier forma – asintió._

_- Eso hubiera sido peligroso Al – le puso la mano en la cabeza – pero eres igual a como te recordaba, aunque estuvieras en la armadura._

_- Aunque no recuerde nada de ese tiempo... pero cuando – le miró – cuando luché contigo pude destruir la piedra por que recordé a una persona que yo sepa no conozco... fue muy raro – musitó. _

_- ¿Destruir la materia?. Creo que has recordado a Scar, eso es bueno, recuperarás la memoria si sigues a mi lado y te cuento por todo lo que pasamos – sonriendo mientras se dirigía al cuartel seguido por numerosas miradas._

_- Hermanito – dijo Takeshi acercándose a Alphonse que se encontraba al lado de Ed - ¿de que conoces al tito? – parpadeó inocentemente. _

_- Pues por que él también es mi hermano, mi hermano mayor – mirando al hijo de su general._

_- Ahm, creo que es muy pequeño para ser tu hermano mayor – soltó una risilla – el tito es un poquito enano – todos los que estaban a su alrededor no pudieron evitar reírse levemente mientras en la frente de Full Metal aparecía una pequeña vena palpitante. _

_- A ver Takeshi... – se acercó Edward – yo no soy un enano, es que estoy en fase de crecimiento – frunció el ceño y en comparación contigo soy un gigante. _

_- Es que no creces por que no bebes leche – recordó Winry más calmada con Edy en brazos. _

_- Es importante para el crecimiento mamá siempre lo dice – riendo el pequeño de ojos verdes._

_- Esto es una conspiración contre mí – mirando a su alrededor viendo como todos se reían especialmente su hermano que sí recordaba perfectamente las peleas que tenía con la leche - ¡tu también pero que ultraje! – cogiendo que su hermano menor del cuello dándole en la cabeza – así aprenderás a no reírte de tu hermano mayor. _

_- ¡Suelta! – intentando quitárselo de encima mientras reía – Hermano... jejeje... por favor que duele – siguiéndose riendo mientras todos miraban que jugaban como un par de críos. _

_- Ya basta de juegos infantiles – les reprendió la maestra haciendo que se separaran algo avergonzados sonriendo. _

_- Lo sentimos maestra – Takeshi y Edy se acercaron a los mayores y les cogieron de la mano._

_- ¡Ahora vamos a celebrar una fiesta! – dijeron los infantes a la par mientras tiraban de sus respectivos titos. _

_- Esperad... – viendo como era arrastrado por Takeshi y su hermano por Edy._

Winry y Al lo siguieron riendo viendo como los niños arrastraban a Edward que intentaba resistirse, eso era un cambio, un cambio que le gustaba... Era un cambio para mejor, la premonición de mejores tiempos, otra vez los tres juntos como humanos, era el tiempo de volver a reír, pues no había más mal ni más búsqueda... solamente... paz... aunque no por mucho tiempo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Ya era de noche, pasada la media noche, la pequeña fiesta que habían celebrado ese par de pillos se había acabado hace rato. Ed miraba desde la ventana hacia fuera, donde se encontraba una espléndida luna brillando firmemente... en ambos mundos era igual, era algo nostálgico, saber que ves lo mismo que aquellos a quien quieres pero no poder estar con ellos, aunque claro, ahora no era ese caso. Suspiró tranquilamente mientras miraba a su cuarto, Al había insistido en quedarse pero se había quedado dormido en la cama, sonrió levemente, como cuando eran pequeños. La puerta rechinó y vio la silueta de su maestra aparecer, la habitación era apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna, pues no quería encender la luz para que su hermano no se despertara. _

_- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó al mayor. _

_- Claro, siempre eres bienvenida Sensei – le dirigió una sonrisa. _

_- He venido para hablar sobre donde has estado estos años, Ed, necesito saber, o por lo menos conocer en el lugar donde nadie puede acceder sin ayuda de alquimia – él suspiró._

_- He estado en un mundo repleto de guerras donde la alquimia solo es una ilusión que los magos intentan hacer, en ese lugar existen máquinas capaces de destruir a la personas, al igual que nosotros utilizando la alquimia – miró al cielo – allí no conocen la alquimia, y aquí no conocemos esas máquinas, ningún humano de ese mundo hay viajado hasta aquí que se sepa, ni ningún humano de este mundo que haya estado allí ha podido volver – se notaba la tristeza en su voz._

_- Eso no es así, tú has vuelto – le rectificó él. _

_- Sí, pero ha sido más casualidad que otra cosa Sensei, seguramente si no hubiera habido una tormenta eléctrica y yo no hubiera estado... – giró su mirada – en el lugar apropiado, jamás abría vuelto. Es triste entender de que ya no veré a mis amigos, pero es fácil recordar que ahora estoy con mi familia y amigos desde que recuerdo – Izumi se acercó lentamente bordeando la cama. _

_- Has sido como un fantasma todo este tiempo Ed, aunque no lo quisieras estabas presente en la memoria de todos, eso es bueno y malo a la vez – sonrió tristemente._

_- Ya lo sé, pero sino me mantenía vivo en sus memorias no me hubiera servido de nada volver a este mundo para ser otro fantasma más de la guerra – suspiró y miró a Al. _

_- Está muy feliz de verte, según él no deberías tener más que un año más que él, pero no es así. Ha sido dura la espera Edward, espero que ahora podáis hacer una vida normal – él sonrió de lado. _

_- Sensei, sabe muy bien que ni Al ni yo hemos sido muy normales... desde chicos, no lo hemos sido.- miró os ojos de su maestra – Aunque agradezco el consejo, pronto iré a ver a Pinako, hace años que no veo a esa vieja. _

_- Respeta a tus mayores Edward – le reprendió. _

_- Ya no soy un niño Sensei, no hace falta que me regañe – dijo con una media sonrisa. _

_- Aún eres un crío de diecinueve años para mí, y seguirás siéndolo hasta que yo muera Ed, seguirás siendo un crío con dotes para la alquimia que muy pocos tienen – se dio la vuelta – buenas noches, que durmáis bien. _

_- Lo mismo digo – comentó débilmente quedándose taciturno mirando la luna hasta quedarse dormido en esa posición. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_El gallo ya había cantado cuando amaneció, pues ya eran las nueve de la mañana. Al estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama que le pertenecía a su hermano, mientras que Edward seguía en la ventana que si daba un paso o en este caso, cabezada, podría caerse de la ventana hasta el suelo que estaba a varios metros de distancia. Un fuerte ruido, débil al principio se escuchaba al principio por el pasillo, como si alguien estuviera corriendo rápidamente y tuviera prisa por llegar al lugar donde se requería su presencia. Pasaron unos minutos cuando el ruido aumentó y Al abrió los ojos mientras se desperezaba mirando a su alrededor, reconociendo la que no era su habitación, estaba extrañado... ¿cómo había...?. Pero sus pensamientos callaron al ver a su hermano durmiendo tranquilamente sentado en la ventana y una sonrisa afloró en su rostro, por fin estaban otra vez juntos como una familia, entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a los pequeños hijos del general y de su Sensei. _

_- ¡Hermanito! – gritaron a la par consiguiendo desconcentrar a Ed que ladeó la cabeza provocando una perdida de equilibrio que hizo que se precipitara por la ventana. _

_- ¡Hermano! – gritó Alphonse al ver el panorama cayéndose de la cama. _

_Los pequeños corriendo hasta la ventana viendo como unas manos se agarraban con fuerza , parpadearon e intentaron levantarse más de lo que era la ventana, pero les resultó imposible para su corta estatura. Edward de un impulso se puso en el marco de la ventana siendo fijamente seguido por los niños y por la mirada de su hermano que estaba en el suelo enredado con las mantas, el mayor alzó una ceja. _

_- ¿Qué haces ahí? – preguntó._

_- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? – algo indignado - ¡Te has caído por la ventana!. Me he llevado un susto de muerte – le señaló levantándose. _

_- No ha sido nada, me he podido agarrar – miró a los pequeños - ¿vosotros que hacéis aquí?. _

_- Queríamos venir a levantaros – Takeshi asintió. _

_- Sí, y pasa saber si la falta de afecto se te ha curado¿estas mejor? – Edy sonrió con curiosidad y Ed quería cerrarle la boca al pequeño. _

_- ¿Cómo que falta de afecto? – Al curioso también. _

_- Es que según Takeshi me dijo está... – Edward cogió al pequeño y le tapó la boca bajo la cara de interrogante de su hermano. _

_- No es nada cosas de críos – le restó importancia. _

_- No es cierto - ¡mierda! Takeshi era el peligroso – lo que pasa es que como tú y mi hermanita estáis liados, y por eso el tito queda excluido de vuestro, según mi padre 'nido de amor', y por eso le estábamos buscando una novia al tito, por que como está pillado por mi hermanita, tenemos que hacer que la olvide – sintió y Edy se bajó como pudo del agarre de Ed el cual se puso la mano en la cabeza._

_- ¿Te gusta Winry? – alzó una ceja, sabía demasiado los apodos que le habían puesto su 'hermanito' a las personas como para saltarse esa parte. _

_- ¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo más rojo que un tomate. _

_- No es cierto, te gusta mi hermanita, que lo sé – repuso el niño con cara de inocente. _

_- Sí, además es muy buena y será muy buena para tener hijos, solo tenéis que hacerlo – esa frase con doble sentido no supo Ed si reír o llorar y Al abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. _

_- ¿Hacerlo...? – está vez fue Takeshi quien contestó. _

_- Sí, lo hacen en la cama y a los nueve meses tiene un niño, el tito nos lo explicó – sonrió infantilmente. _

_- ¿Les ha explicado a unos críos inocente como se hacen los niños? – abrió la boca, del general se lo esperaba pero... ¿de su hermano?. _

_- No son tan inocentes como aparentan, y en cierto modo sí... – le miró nervioso - ¡Pero no del modo en que piensas!. _

_- ¿De que modo piensa el tito que se hacen los niños? – parpadeó Edy. _

_- Pues de la única forma que se hacen los niños – se sentó en la cama. _

_- Ya sabemos como se hacen los niños de la única forma que hay – dijo Takeshi enfurecido por que le contrariaran su magnífica lógica – un hombre y una mujer se besan en una cama y en Paris reciben el aviso, mandan al bebe tamaño mini y entonces lo meten en la barriga por el ombligo y luego vuelven a sacarlo por la barriga – Al le miró extrañado y luego a Ed y después se echó a reír como un condenado - ¡Oye no te burles que así nos lo explicó el tito!. _

_- Ni hablar, eso lo suponisteís vosotros, a mi dejadme a un lado – pasando del tema. _

_- Sois malos – repudió Edy. _

_- Sí, se lo diré a mi papa que nos meten cosas de no recomendado para menores de dieciocho en la cabeza – se cruzó de brazos. _

_Ambos se fueron corriendo mientras que Al seguía riendo y Ed lo miraba con una media sonrisa, todo estaba siendo normal hasta ahora, tal vez se podría acostumbrar a esta creciente paz que empezaba a sentir aunque la pregunta que le intrigaba era¿cuánto tiempo duraría?. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_En una de las oscuras calles de la ciudad donde había parecido anteriormente Edward, un remolino se formó y como su un rayo partiese el cielo se iluminó dejando caer el pesado cuerpo de alguien que acababa de llegar. Una risa desquiciada se empezó a oír por aquel lugar provocando que los gatos le maullasen fuertemente mientras que algunos murciélagos habían volado tras aquel chillido, una persona apareció entre la humareda, era rubia y con ojos dorados, vestido como un alquimista pero como una sádica sonrisa en su rostro._

_- Vete preparando Full Metal... de estas no sales vivo – sonrió macabramente mientras caminaba hacia algún lugar esperando información del muchacho. _

Envy, había vuelto...

_**Continuará...**_

_**Jejejeje, que buen final para el capítulo¿no creéis?.(Se esconde tras una puerta blindada). ¡No es mi culpa si falta la inspiración y si tengo un fics de Harry Potter nuevo dentro de mi cabeza que es de lo mejor que he inventado!. Bueno... primero que nada U-chan ya lo hice, actualice y no me han matado¿buen resultado no?. Y lo demás... ¿Qué os parece si pongo la verdadera forma 'perro monstruoso asqueroso con cuerpos humanos' que forma a Envy?. ¿Pongo a el padre de los Homúnculos de por medio XD?. Bueno ya me daréis ideas n.n.**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Y el fics continua...**_

_- ¿Volveremos a casa de Pinako? – preguntó Al interesado. _

_- Por supuesto, necesito verla además no me vendría mal un reviso del automail – sonrió. _

_&_

_- ¡Queremos ir con nuestros hermanos! – replicaron a la vez._

_- ¡Cuantas veces os tendré que decir que no podéis ir con un perversor de menores! – a Ed casi se cae indignado._

_&_

_- ¿Edward?.¿Edward Elric? – Pinako se ajustó las gafas._

_- ¿Sí?. Vaya vieja, pareces a ver visto un fantasma – bromeó._

_&_

_- Perdone – sonrió un muchacho de pelo negro - ¿es este el tren para ir a la capital?. _

**_¿Qué harán en casa de Pinako?_**

_**¿Podrán ir los pequeños con Edward después de pervertir la mente de los pequeños xD?**_

_**¿Conseguirá Envy encontrar a Ed algún día?**_

_**Esto y muchas cosas más en el próximo capítulo de Impacto, producido por mi, hacedme un regalito u a ver si llegamos a los 100 reviews n.n.**_


	9. Regresando al hogar

**¿Merezco la muerte?. Pregunta que hasta yo misma me contesto u.u sí la merezco... ¿me queréis matar?. Pues otra que contesto, posiblemente. ¿Puede continuar la autora el fics desde el infierno?. No lo siento no soy como Jack, así que os tenéis que guardar las ganas hasta que acabe este fics los interesados xD. ¿Habrá yaoi o Shonen ai en este fics?. Rotundamente no, principalmente por que el Ed Al no me atrae mucho y segundo, por si lees esto Erena, sé que me matarías xD. Así que a partir de ahora se verán más... ejem, sentimientos que en capítulos anteriores u.u.**

Regresando al hogar 

_Edward observaba con algo de aburrimiento como la gente paseaba tranquilamente por la calle, bostezó débilmente mientras que con su mano metálica se la tapaba, en Munich había aprendido buenos modales, como le decía el coronel. Su vuelta había sido tan inesperada que incluso los altos políticos se preguntaban como un alquimista dado por muerto había vuelto de un lugar tan extraño que incluso para los alquimistas profesionales les resultaba difícil creerse que existiera otro mundo paralelo al nuestro. Al había bajado al vestíbulo ya que alguien le había llamado, haciendo que el joven se quedara solo en la habitación, en un perpetuo silencio que solo era contrarrestado por los ladridos del perro del hijo del coronel que en el patio parecía ladrarle a algo que había en el tejado, un majestuoso gato café moteado descansaba lamiéndose los bigotes. Entonces vio aparecer a los pequeños diablos que había tenido que cuidar riendo abajo, y escuchó la nítida conversación que tenían._

_- Entonces cuando llegue la hermanita le preguntamos a quien prefiere – apuntó Takeshi. _

_- ¿Pero no que salía con el tito Alphonse?.¿Para que hay que preguntarle? – el inocente Edy siempre tan ingenuo mientras el del cabello negro negaba con la cabeza._

_- Es que no te das cuenta, a lo mejor la hermanita no está con el hermanito, solo son amigos con derecho a roce – Ed se preguntó de donde sacaba esas excentricidades un crío de tres años – me lo explicó mi padre, es que siempre atiendo a esas cosas, me dijo que hay amigos muy, pero que muy cariñosos entre sí que se dan besos y abrazos pero no salen, a lo mejor la hermanita y el hermanito son eso._

_- Entonces si Win empieza a salir con mi hermanito... se le curará la falta de afecto y entonces tendrá niños y podremos jugar – abrió los ojos - ¡y como somos mayores les enseñaremos alquimia y todo lo que hay que saber! – estos niños agotaban su paciencia, ya tenía un medio tic en el ojo. _

_- Exacto, pero esto hay que hacerlo con mucha premeditación... – mientras se ponían en corrillo y hablaba en una voz tan baja que Ed tuvo que asomar la mitad del cuerpo para poder oír el murmullo hasta que._

_- ¿Qué haces en la ventana? – preguntó su hermano sorprendiendo produciendo que casi se cayera pero contuvo el equilibrio._

_- ¡No me des esos sustos! – mirándole – casi me caigo de cabeza – con una mano en el pecho. _

_- Esto es venganza por lo de antes – sonrió – pero bueno ¿qué hacías asomado a la ventana?.¿Hay algo curioso ahí abajo? – acercándose. _

_- Eh... esto... no nada... – disimuladamente. _

_- Pues no lo parecía – inclinándose un poco viendo a dos niños correteando junto a un perro - solo son Edy y Takeshi. _

_- Ya eso... no era nada – algo avergonzando sin saber por que – Esto... Al, lo he estado pensando y creo que lo mejor sería volver a casa – este le miró – no es que me queje de estar aquí, pero hecho de menos ese lugar. _

_- ¿Volveremos a casa de Pinako? – preguntó Al interesado. _

- Por supuesto, necesito verla además no me vendría mal un reviso del automail – sonrió.

_- Pero eso te lo puede arreglar Winry, aunque creo que ella también se va... podríamos acompañarla y darle una sorpresa a Pinako, se alegrará de verte – asintió._

_- Lo dudo mucho, esa vieja bruja siempre me ha tenido manía – rió – recuerdo muy bien las veces que me golpeaba con su pipa en la cabeza, aún tengo secuelas._

_- Eso es por que no parabas de insultarla hermano, además Winry también te ha dado muchas veces con la llave inglesa y nunca te he visto peor de lo que estas – Ed frunció el ceño. _

_- ¿Insinúas que estoy mal? – alzó una ceja al puro estilo '¿qué diablos estás diciendo?' que hizo reír suavemente a su hermano menor. _

_- No, claro que no, solo que no te veo extraño aunque te has llevado muchos golpes por parte de Winry, he echado de menos verte la cara cada vez que lo hacía – cerró los ojos recordando – sí, tu corriendo con siete años y ella persiguiéndote, que tiempos. _

_- Pues yo no los hechaba de menos la verdad, me hizo un chichón en el cogote la última vez que me la lanzó – se tocó el lugar. _

_- No creo que te haga mucho, siempre tuviste la cabeza muy dura – hablando con la verdad por delante. _

_- ¡Oye! – lanzándole le almohada a lo que este rió. _

_- Que conste que no miento – meneó la cabeza – oye, que antes no te lo pude preguntar bien por los niños – se aclaró la garganta - ¿a ti te gusta Winry? – dicho esto el rubio calló unos segundos._

_- ¡Por supuesto que no me gusta Winry! – enrojecido – no tengo tan mal gusto – girando la cara para no verle el rostro. _

_Mirando hacia la pared una idea se le cruzó por la mente, no era la primera vez que actuaba así, la primera fue cuando el diablo de Takeshi le dio con el tacto de falta de afecto, cuando vio a su hermano y a su mejor amiga abrazándose diciéndose que se quería mucho... una leve cólera creció en él en ese instante tanto que tuvo que cerrar los puños para calmarse y jurarse a sí mismo que no estaba celoso, no estaba celoso. Solo... solo le molestaba que no se lo hubieran dicho, aunque antes no sabían que estaban ahí, ahora podrían decirle que estaban juntos y ya, solo le molestaba nada más, bufó por lo bajo algo más relajado, aunque sino se lo preguntaba no sabría y seguro que ellos no se lo dirían a la cara así que se giró simulando una sonrisa. _

_- ¿Además como me podría gustar si está contigo? – Al lo miró extrañado – los hermanos lo comparten todo, pero la pareja es sagrada, o eso me dijo un amigo del otro barrio – referente al otro mundo mientras su hermano le seguía mirando. _

_- ¿De donde has sacado que Winry y yo estamos juntos? - ¡por favor no tenían que actuar delante de él!. Ya los había visto. _

_- No disimules, te vi con ella el día antes de que nos peleásemos abrazados diciendo cuanto os queríais, me fui para no estorbar, ya sabes que a mí las cosas cursis – hizo un gesto con la mano. _

_- Es cierto que nos estábamos abrazando, pero por tu culpa – Ed alzó una ceja – cuando ella te vio, o eso dijo, se puso tan nerviosa que la intenté calmar, yo que no sabía si creerla o no le dije que podía habérselo imaginado, estuvo muy sensible ese día la verdad, y al final la acabe abrazando intentando tranquilizarla, luego le dije que no estaría sola, es como mi hermana por favor, no sé como puedes creer que estamos juntos – algo indignado. _

_- ¡Y yo que sabía solo escuché la última parte de 'sabes que te quiero demasiado' y 'yo también te quiero mucho'! – gritó sintiéndose un poco idiota - ¿cómo puñetas iba a saber que era por mi culpa?. _

_- Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero tampoco hay que actuar tan a lo loco... – entonces una lucecilla se encendió en la mente de Al – no será... que estás celoso... ¿cierto? – estas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre su hermano._

_- ¡Claro que no estoy celoso! – enfadado – Y deja ya el maldito tema – cortó – me voy a dar una vuelta – cogiendo su gabardina y saliendo por la puerta mientras su hermano tenía una misteriosa sonrisa. _

_- Si claro... – susurró muy divertido._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Pasaron los días y los niños se aferraban a Ed y Al como lapas, ya se había extendido la noticia de que se irían de vuelta a su pueblo natal y los pequeños se negaban a no ir con ellos. Winry estaba muy feliz de poder tener a sus dos amigos de vuelta y siempre que podía se colaba en su habitación y mantenía largas conversaciones con Al mientras Ed escuchaba distraídamente al lado de la ventana que se había convertido en su lugar favorito, esta le contaba todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo que no la había visitado y el menor ponía toda su atendió solamente lanzándole miradas furtivas de vez en cuando a su hermano que siempre pillaba distraído. Pero en ese momento Takeshi y Edy entraron rápidamente saltando por la cama y escondiéndose atrás de ella seguido de un Roy Mustang un tanto enfadado y detrás de él la antigua maestra de los alquimistas.

- Takeshi ven acá inmediatamente – comentó el coronel con la voz algo cansada por la carrera.

- ¡Ni hablar!.¡Mama siempre dice que hay que luchar por obtener derechos! – replicó el niño.

- Tu madre no podría enseñarte otras cosas más eficaces – murmuró Roy por lo bajo.

- Edward, te he dicho que no – la serena voz de Izumi hizo temblar al pequeño.

- Pero yo quiero ir mama... – en todo suplicante.

- No puedes – frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? – insistió.

- Por que no.

- ¿Pero por que no? – esto hizo que a la maestra perdiera los nervios.

- ¡Por que no quiero y punto! – el niño aunque algo intimidado parecía acostumbrado.

- ¿Pero por que no quieres? – haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Por qué queréis ir vosotros? – preguntó Roy cruzado de brazos con un tic nervioso.

- ¡Queremos ir con nuestros hermanos! – replicaron a la vez.

- ¡Cuantas veces os tendré que decir que no podéis ir con un perversor de menores! – a Ed casi se cae indignado.

- ¿Perdón? – miró Edward indignado a su coronel.

- ¿Qué pasa? – alzó la vista – No pienso dejarlo a cargo de ninguno, menos de ti, me han llegado extraños rumores sobre lo que le cuentas a mi hijos y a su amigo – tragó en seco y miró a su Sensei.,

- ¿Qué rumores? – preguntó Izumi interesada.

- Cuentan que a mi hijo lo ha pervertido el nuevo alquimista contándole de donde vienen los niños y como se hace – en pose seria mientras abría escandalizada los ojos.

- ¿Eso es cierto? – con vez amenazante mientras al rubio se le erizaban la coronilla.

- Yo... yo no les conté eso, yo solo les dije de donde venían – haciendo un gesto exagerado con las manos.

_- Eso es cierto – dijo Takeshi asintiendo mientras sacaba su cabecita detrás de la cama – El tito solo nos dijo que los niños vienen de Paris, lo de cómo se hacen me lo contó un amigo tuyo papi – Roy se quedó en blanco – quise preguntarle a mamá, pero no he podido, quería saber si la versión masculina sería como la femenina. _

_- Pues yo oí que nací de una semilla – plantó la idea Edy – y que creció tanto que me salieron piernas y todo lo demás, es una historia interesante, aunque claro, no se por donde metería la semilla papá a mamá... – en ese momento todos enrojecieron excepto los niños que seguían cavilando. _

_- Ya te lo dije yo ¿no te acuerdas? – comentó el peli negro mientras todos tragaban en seco – por ese mismo sitio sale el niño, aunque claro, es algo que da asco... abrirlo así y... – tuvo un repelus – no quisiera verlo. _

_- ¡Ah cierto por ahí! Se me había olvidado... – bajó la cabeza abochornado. _

_- Ejem, y que 'amigo' mío fue el que te habló de eso – intentando recuperar el tono serio._

_- Havoc me lo contó, fue muy educativo – asintió – mamá siempre dice que hay que abrirse a otras experiencias, pero nunca me deja coger su pistola – frunció el ceño. _

_- ¿No quieres ser alquimista? – Edy parpadeó. _

_- ¡Sí, pero soy muy bueno apuntando! – haciendo una señal con la mano – nadie me ganaría si fuera ese el juego – con una infantil sonrisa. _

_- Bueno, será mejor que nosotros vayamos haciendo las maletas – nervioso Al por la situación – Winry tu también, nos iremos por la tarde, ya sabes que el tren nunca espera._

_- Como si no hubiéramos tenido que coger un tren en marcha más de una vez – rió mientras se tiraba en la cama – y vosotros dos no podéis venir. _

_- ¡Pero por qué! – volvieron a replicar. _

_- Por que si vais no podréis ir al servicio hasta que no pare el tren y lleguemos a casa de Pinako, y claro... para eso hay que andar unos kilómetros por que está lejos de la estación... y ni yo ni Al podríamos llevaros ya que traemos equipaje... Pero claro si queréis venir – los pequeños tragaron en seco al ver las adversas condiciones por las que tendrían que pasar._

_- Pero la hermanita nos podría cuidar... – habló en voz baja el niño. _

_- Sí es cierto, mientras tú distraes al tito Alphonse para que no se vea con su... con su... – parpadeó inocentemente mientras miraba a su amigo - ¿cómo era la palabra?._

_- Compañero sentimental, para que el tito Ed se quede con hermanito mientras la hermanita Winry está con nosotros, pero como el hermanito y la hermanita están manteniendo una relación que raya la amistad en un concepto legislable... – todos se sorprendieron de esas palabras del hijo de Roy que se sonrojó – es que mamá insiste en que aprenda vocabulario – se aclaró la garganta – bueno mientras la novia del hermanito nos cuida tú lo distraes – señaló a su tío. _

_- Mi hermano que haga lo que quiera, es su vida – encarando una ceja. _

_- Un momento pequeños – habló la rubia mientras se acercaba lentamente - ¿de donde habéis sacado que yo estoy saliendo con Al?._

_- Pues por que os vimos – A Ed le entró un escalofrío – el tito y yo os vimos confesándoos que os queríais, luego al tito le entró la falta de afecto y fuimos al parque a buscarle novia – el alquimista quería desaparecer de la sala._

_- ¿Qué hicisteis que? – sorprendida pero Edward se interpuso mirando a Winry._

_- Por favor, no le hagas caso al niño que es igual que su padre – negó con la cabeza – fuimos al parque y nos encontramos con Edy._

_- Y ligaste con la camarera – recordó mini rubio._

_- No ligué con Sheila, solo fui amable – frunció el ceño. _

_- Cosa que no és muy a menudo – comentó el coronel expectante. _

_- ¡Hermanita por cierto una pregunta! – saltando para que le prestaran atención. _

_- ¿Si cielo? – entonces llegó una pregunta que, como Ed esperaba, no podía ser menos inocentes. _

_- ¿Quién te gusta más el hermanito o el tito? – replicaron ambos niños a la par con una sonrisa de un par de ángeles mientras Winry se ponía colorada. _

_- ¿Qué? – con voz congoja. _

_- Pues eso te gusta más el hermanito Ed – dijo el rubio._

_- O el hermanito Al – seguido del moreno._

_- O el tito Al – cantarinamente. _

_- O el tito Ed – asintió._

_- Da igual lo que elijas Winry, casa uno lo interpretará de una forma – tranquilamente Izumi – si dices tito o hermano, serán ambos, así que dí uno al azar._

_- Pero es que... yo... – no sabía muy bien que decir, entonces puso la mano en número cinco y empezó a contar atrás como en un sorteo – bueno pues... hermanito._

_- ¿Enserio? – Takeshi ojos muy abiertos - ¡lo sabía! – saltando. _

_- Pues yo no sé que has visto en el hermanito, es bueno sí, pero tiene muy mal genio – poniéndose la mano en el mentón._

_- Bueno... – con voz gruñona Ed mientras se enfadaba disimuladamente – será mejor que recojamos las cosas que será un largo viajes – mientras Roy e Izumi se llevaban a sus hijos que seguían protestando y el mayor suspiraba. _

_- ¿Sabes? Creo que serías un buen padre – habló tranquilamente Winry desde la puerta – para tratar a esos dos a la vez hay que saber – le guiñó un ojo antes de salir por la puerta._

_Edward se empezó a rascar nervioso la coronilla donde tenía una mata de pelo rubia recogida y un leve sonrojo recorría las mejillas ¿qué diablos le estaba pasando?. Negó con la cabeza rápidamente quitándose los pensamientos extraños de ella mientras que su hermano lo miraba con una sonrisilla misteriosa recogiendo sus cosas, si su hermano no se daba cuenta por si mismo de que le pasaba él no pensaba hacerle un mapa, pero si tardaba más de lo necesario... utilizaría una de sus más fieles armas, la alquimia. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Ya entrada la tarde en la estación se recogían unas cuantas personas para despedirse de sus amigos. El coronel que había sido obligado por su hijo junto son su esposa Riza que miraba a Ed con la expresión de siempre, pero pudo distinguir algo parecido a una sonrisa cuando habló con su hijo, cosa que era un total misterio. El Mayor también se encontraba ahí, junto con Havoc y Maria Rose, Izumi y su esposo junto con Edy que se mantenía colgado del cuello de Winry por que no quería que se fuera, ambos hermanos se miraban de reojo preguntándose que ocurriría. Sus hermanos y sobrinos tenían tanta insistencia en ir con ellos, que al final casi lo consiguen, de no ser por la cara de miedo que puso Izumi que hizo que los dos niños se quedasen de piedra permitiendo a los tres viajeros coger el tren tranquilamente. _

_- Ed ¿en que compartimiento vamos? – preguntó Winry con su típica voz. _

_- Eh... creo que es la última, ejem, como siempre vamos – un nerviosismo en su voz que pasó desapercibido por la rubia. _

_- Hermano ¿por qué me resulta raro entrar por la puerta del tren? – interesado por su momentáneo entusiasmo por saltar por el último vagón. _

_- Pues siempre llegábamos tarde a la estación y teníamos que subir por el último vagón, tú me solías lanzar y luego saltabas tú – se rascó el mentón – eso si que eran buenos tiempos, Win nunca le gustó que subiéramos así. _

_- Claro que no ¿no era muy divertido que la gente te mirara extraña por la forma de entrar no? – un poco roja._

_- Tienes demasiado pánico público, y eso que eres una mecánica, ni siquiera te atreviste a cantarme el cumpleaños feliz el año pasado – frunció Al el ceño – pero recuerdo perfectamente cuando éramos pequeño cantando los tres a cada uno, como cuando tu perro mordió a Ed cuando le pisó el rabo._

_- Sí, y luego las culpas fueron para mí – miró a Win criminalmente._

_- ¡No tenías derecho a pegarle! – se quejó. _

_- ¿Y él si a morderme? – parpadeó – que bien, no sabía que preferías a los animales que a las personas – asintió con algo de desdén en su tono. _

_- ¡Tampoco es eso Edward! – indignada – Era un cachorro, no podías culparle, era muy pequeño._

_- Está bien, lo que tú digas, siempre debes tener razón – bufó y se fue mientras Winry le miraba extrañada._

_- ¿Qué diablos le pasa? – sin comprender su cambio de actitud._

_- No le tomes muy en cuenta, está algo... extraño – sonrió silenciosamente y siguió a su hermano. _

_Así pasaron casi todo el viaje, Edward ignorando a Winry por una tontería, Alphonse sonriendo como si supiera lo que estaba pasando a cada momento y Winry intentando descifrar que le pasaba al recién llegado y por que ese cambio de humor tan repentino, por lo que intentó entablar una conversación con él, lo que no resultó sencillo, hasta que dio con un tema que pareció serle interesante._

_- ¿Han construido una casa en nuestra propiedad? – alzó una ceja._

_- Sí, Al dio su permiso para hacerlo, la casa se parece mucho a la vuestra, aunque a la abuela nunca le gustó que lo hicieran... – rascándose la nariz. _

_- Cuando volví, no sabía que habíamos quemado la casa, ni por que, así que no me pareció mal que dejara que una familia construyera ahí su casa, hasta plantaron un roble parecido al que teníamos cerca de casa, me cae muy bien la familia que vive allí, tienen dos niñas una llamada... Clarisse y la otra Danielle, tienen cinco y seis años, les encanta jugar con el perro de Winry – asintió. _

_- Bueno... mientras siga en pie la tumba de mamá entonces todo está bien – acurrucándose – espero que esas no sean peor que Edy y Takeshi, no soportaría a esos dos en versión femenina – Win rió suavemente. _

_- Les caerás bien, espero que la abuela no le dé algo malo al verte, aunque no has cambiado tanto... en nada... ni siquiera la altura has crecido mucho. _

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? – algo crispado – soy más alto que tú._

_- Solo por un par de centímetros – le sacó la lengua._

_- Pero lo soy, así que no te atrevas de decirme enano, 'bajita' – se burló. _

Y así empezó otra pelea que duró hasta que llegaron a la estación del pueblo donde Edward y Alphonse se habían criado junto con su madre y la familia de su mejor amiga. Bajaron del tren y emprendieron marcha por el camino que conducía a su casa, o la que había sido estos últimos años para uno de ellos, el mayor alzó la mirada para comprobar que era cierto que habían edificado en su terreno, donde se podían escuchar las voces lejanas de risas que hacía años se habían perdido. Bajó la vista y suspiró, tendría que visitar la tumba de su madre luego junto con Alphonse, no quería no ir a verla y 'contarle' que le había pasado a su padre al otro lado de la puerta, por supuesto este tema no se lo había comentado a Al por el momento, esperaba un lugar más tranquilo para hacerlo.

_- Iros vosotros adelantando, haré una visita a las niñas – se despidió corriendo mientras Ed se quedaba fijamente mirando el sendero. _

_Siguieron por el camino, donde al llegar encontraron a una anciana colocándose las gafas mientras fumaba tranquilamente en su pipa meciéndose suavemente en una silla. De pronto los ladridos del perro despertaron el interés de la mujer, al ver que señalaba a un punto fijo donde dos siluetas poco reconocibles y una de ella casi inconcebible, pues años atrás había sido dado por muerto, bajó de la silla y unos cuantos escalones del pequeño porche mientras el mayor sonreía enigmáticamente ante la atenta mirada del menor._

_- ¿Edward?.¿Edward Elric? – Pinako se ajustó las gafas._

_- ¿Sí?. Vaya vieja, pareces a ver visto un fantasma – bromeó._

Esto prometían ser unas breves vacaciones con muchas e inesperadas sorpresas.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

En otro alejado lugar con un gran bullicio de gente, un joven con una sonrisa casi sádica esperaba en la estación de tren del pequeño lugar donde había llegado, la verdad es que estaba deseoso de encontrar a la persona que no había podido acabar con él en esos momentos, y ansioso por acabar con los últimos genes de su supuesto padre. Miró de reojo a donde estaba una mejor regordeta vendiendo tickets, decidió ser progresivamente amable hasta encontrar a la persona que buscaba así que se acercó cautelosamente y preguntó.

_- Perdone – sonrió un muchacho de pelo negro - ¿es este el tren para ir a la capital?. _

_- Sí jovencito ¿desea un pasaje? – comentó la afable señora. _

_- Por supuesto, tengo que ir a visitar a un antiguo... – se mordió el labio para no decir que demasiada saña lo siguiente – amigo._

_**Continuará...**_

**Sí, lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios aunque sea atea u.u. Sí ¬¬ guardad las horcas y hoces, que lo he dejado más o menos bien, o eso creo yo xD. Siento muchísimo no poder contestar los review que con tanto esmero me habéis escrito, pero es que el Fanfiction es muy... $!" (palabra censurada). Bueno pues eso, que por fín acabé el capítulo, seguro que estás contesta ¿a que sí Kay? XD. No me des más galletas que engordo y no es bueno para la salud, por lo menos para la mía no xD. Aish, ya me empiezo a enrollar, pero les doy las gracias a todas estas personas por dejarme review. **

**Kayter; F-zelda; Maria – Elric; Hanasakikawaii; Dolphin – chan; Jackilyn – san; -ivekag-; LovelyDeadGirl; Water tear; Niyushi takamiya; Yoko – chan; Andrea; Dark – Andromeda; Marin Lifemetal; Utena86**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Y el fics continúa con..._

_- Win ¿este es tu novio? – preguntó una de las niñas. _

_- ¡Ni que estuviera tan desesperada! – diciendo eso consiguió que al rubio le entrara un pequeño tic en la ceja._

_&_

_- Para no haber arreglado tu automail en tanto tiempo se conserva bastante bien – consultó Pinako._

_- Sino llegase a ser por él, yo no estaría ni aquí y mucho menos vivo – asintió. _

_&_

_- Hola mamá... – paró un momento – te tengo que decir una cosa muy importante..._

_&_

_- ¿Has estado llorando? – parpadeó - ¿Ed, estás bien?._

_- Aunque dijera que sí no serviría de nada ¿cierto? – viendo como la rubia asentía._

_&_

_- ¿Muerto?. Es imposible que esté muerto ¡luché contra él! – furioso y frustrado - ¡no puede llevar cuatro puñeteros años muerto!._

**¿Por qué pongo tantos adelantos sino he empezado el capítulo?**

_**¿Puedo sobrevivir a más amenazas de muerte?**_

_**¿Qué será lo que ocurrirá para que Ed lloré, cosa que ni yo sé?**_

_**Esa y muchísimas cosas más se sabrán en el próximo capítulo de Impacta, espero sinceramente superar los 125 reviews con vuestra ayuda. **_


	10. Confesiones

**_No me maten por favor soy demasiado joven para morir T.T es que la inspiración voló, así sin más se perdió en la lejanía, pero como este fics en agosto cumple un año, pues me dio pena no actualizarlo, encima que queda tan poco para terminarlo, con lo que más tendré que extenderme es con el romance de Ed y Win pero es que en verdad no se como hacerlo, me resulta demasiado difícil, ya que ambos son muy orgullosos, aunque ella es cariñosa y esas cosas... además tengo que meter algo de humor que sino mi fics pierde la gracia y eso no lo puedo permitir, no os preocupéis, Envy saldrá en general pronto, o se intentará u.u._**

_**Confesiones** _

_Pinako había envejecido mucho desde la última vez, normal ya que habían pasado cuatro largos años sin que la hubiera visto. Al estaba muy contento de verla, claro el siempre se llevó mejor con ella que él, ya que no la llamaba vieja bruja cada dos por tres, bufó al recordar su infancia, aunque algo movidita y llena de... por así decirlo, inconvenientes, había sido feliz, tanto con su madre, como con Pinako y Winry... entrenando con su maestra... y... también fue feliz durante algún tiempo viviendo con su padre, una experiencia que como las anteriores, no volvería a repetirse de igual forma. Escuchó unos ladridos del perro de su amiga, se oía tan tranquilizador ese aura tan familiar._

_- Así que Edward hizo como si fuera tu examinador para a ver si eras lo suficientemente bueno para vencerle... – habló la vieja con su pipa en la boca._

_- Sí, fue el combate más reñido que he tenido en mi vida, me hizo pelear muy duro, pero al final me venció – hizo una mueca de decepción – es demasiado bueno._

_- Y eso que he estado años de desentrenamiento, no deberías tomarte las cosas tan a la ligera Al, todo es muy difícil allá fuera – se encogió de hombros. _

_- Allá fuera te refieres a donde estuviste este tiempo ¿cierto? – suspiró algo cansado – No se muy bien lo que pasó cuando desapareciste, pero al otro lado de la puerta que dices que pasaste... me pareció verme a mí mismo – bajó la mirada – y a ti... _

_- Dirás a una parte de mí – el pequeño asintió – cuando conseguiste que mi cuerpo y la parte que 'faltaba' se uniera también desapareció de la puerta, sin embargo, tú seguías en ella... – se puso la mano en el mentón – recuerdo que cuando casi traspaso la puerta te vi y te quise regresar a este mundo, pero me dijiste, 'solo mi alma puede regresarme ahí' **(NA1)** – recordó vagamente. _

_- Yo desde que me desperté nunca he podido recordar nada, solo cosas vagas, sensaciones mejor dicho, pero ninguna cara, para mí la última vez que te vi fue cuando aún éramos niños – bajó la vista – me hubiera gustado recordar todo lo que pasamos juntos, de verdad..._

_- Aunque pasamos muy buenos momentos Al, no debes olvidar que vimos muchas cosas que no tuvimos que haber visto, gracias a dios tu no lo recuerdas y me alegro de ello – asintió mientras bostezaba y estiraba el brazo dejando que Pinako observara con tranquilidad el automail del muchacho._

_- Para no haber arreglado tu automail en tanto tiempo se conserva bastante bien – consultó Pinako._

_- Sino llegase a ser por él, yo no estaría ni aquí y mucho menos vivo – asintió. _

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no estarías vivo hermano? – preguntó Al confuso haciendo que a Ed se le quedara una cara de pasmo. _

_- Eh... esto... pues verás... regresar a este mundo, la verdad es que no se ni como lo hice, fue algo difícil... – tragó en seco, Al no sabía que su padre había estado en el otro universo como él, así que mejor se callaba esa parte - tuve una pelea con Envy y creo que al chocar ambas ambos cuerpos pertenecientes a otro universo, al impactar el rayo hizo como un vacío, una especie de alquimia sin utilizarla realmente, ese rechazo por utilizar mi automail y no el otro brazo creo que fue lo que me trajo de vuelta... aunque no sé si Envy también vino a este mundo – frunció el ceño. _

_- ¿Quién es Envy hermano?.¿Qué significa eso de que al chocar vuestro cuerpos? – no entendía muy bien toda la historia y entonces Edward lo supo._

_- Bueno, tú no lo recuerdas, pero estuvimos buscando la piedra filosofal para hacer que nuestros cuerpos regresaran a la normalidad, todos los años que pasaste como armadura lo hicimos y encontramos como hacerla, pero había que utilizar vidas humanas... – bajó la vista – Así se crearon los Homúnculos, o mejor dicho, cuerpos creados artificialmente, como queríamos hacer con mamá, bueno, la verdad es que la convertimos en homúnculo también... – suspiró forzosamente – Fueron creados siete homúnculos, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Lust, Wrath, Sloth y el Fuhrer cada cual a más difícil de combatir, todos en su cuerpo llevaban una marca que los identificaba en distintas partes del cuerpo, creados por piedras filosófales falsas. – se rascó el cuello – Como te iba diciendo, nos enfrentamos a casi todas ellas, verás... pude acabar con Sloth y Greed yo, el coronel... digo general Mustang acabó con Lust **(NA2) **y el Fuhrer... Gluttony no se que pasó con él ni con Wrath... este era la transmutación fallida del hijo de nuestra maestra – tosió un poco – el cual tenía en su cuerpo tanto mi brazo como mi pierna, capaz de hacer alquimia gracias a ellos y bueno... llegamos a Envy... – se paró en seco. _

_- Ajá... – le miró, la verdad es que no lo había entendido muy bien, solo que aquello que habían buscado fue un engaño y tuvieron que enfrentarse a seres sobrenaturales, pero aún no se le aclaraban las ideas - ¿y que más?._

_- Envy es... bueno... nuestro padre también... bueno, él también era un... homúnculo... **(NA3)** – se formó un gran silencio inundando la habitación – es un homúnculo pues fue la transmutación de... otra persona – no quería entrar en detalles – por eso nunca envejecía y la foto que tiene la bruja de joven con nuestro padre muestra que no cambió durante este tiempo – se escuchó un golpe seco con la pipa de Pinako en la cabeza - ¡Se puede saber a que ha venido eso?._

_- Vieja bruja, más respetos a tus mayores jovencito, que aún te puedo zurrar como cuando eras un crío – Ed la miró y sonrió con desgana. _

_- Por donde iba... ha sí, al no envejecer no se sabía su edad, antes de que incluso nuestra madre naciera, se casó y tuvo un hijo, el cual murió cuando era muy joven, y por eso lo trasmutó, y de ahí nació Envy, que podía cambiar a cualquier forma – se aclaró la voz – luego de eso al parecer nuestro padre lo abandonó y se fue, entonces encontró a nuestra madre y de ahí en adelante te sabes la historia. – haciendo un gesto con la mano – Lo importante es que Envy me siguió hasta el otro lado de la puerta y tuvimos un terrible encuentro, al ser yo el hijo de ese hombre, me quería matar a toda costa, puede ser que sino llegase a ser por este automail, no hubiese salido con vida... espero que el rayo lo friera y este muerto de una maldita vez – apretó los puños. _

_Un incómodo silencio llenó la sala, que Ed dijera una verdad tan cruda... no sabía que claramente era a media los demás, había dejado impactado a Al... Descubrir que su padre antes de estar con su madre estuvo casado, que tenía un hijo... que era un homúnculo... demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Edward no era capaz de decirles que su padre había sido asesinado, que había estado viviendo con él, que lo había empezado a 'querer' como hijo y apreciar... que todo lo que había pasado en el otro lado de la puerta estuviera oculto detrás de un muro que solo una persona tendría derecho a saber que había pasado se lo debía, y no era ninguno de aquellos a los que apreciaba en estos momentos tan profundamente. Entonces la puerta se abrió deshaciendo el silencio que se había prolongado ya bastante. _

_- Hola a todos de nuevo – sonrió la rubia mientras se acercaba a donde había la reunión – hola abuela ¿me he perdido algo importante? – mirando a ambos hermanos que evitaron su mirada._

_- Solo algunas anécdotas del viaje, nada importante – musitó Ed._

_- Será mejor que me vaya a la cama, estoy muy cansado, no me esperéis para cenar – como decaído Alphonse se levantó mientras que su hermano le seguía con la mirada y Winry hacia un gesto con la nariz muy particular._

_- Que extraño es esto... – y sin preguntar mas se fue hacia su taller mirando de reojo al rubio que aún seguía sentado en la silla del salón. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Ya habían pasado dos días desde que llegasen al pueblo, Al estaba algo más animado que los días anteriores, la verdad es que soltarle tantas cosas de golpe no teniendo memoria había sido impactante, pero se había recuperado lo suficiente como para que las mañanas entrenase con Ed e intentaran escapar del perro de su amiga. Después de un almuerzo como dios manda, ya que según los hermanos donde mejor se comía en el mundo era en la casa de Winry, Ed era de los que cualquier cosa le parecía buena, aunque nada se ponía comparar a una comía en 'familia' como eso. Algo que no se esperó Ed fue a ver a dos pequeñas niñas de no muy distintas edades, una con el pelo negro y los ojos azules, y la otra era igual pero unos hermosos ojos café, que miraban con curiosidad al chico de ojos dorados el cual había aprendido en este tiempo en no fiarse de críos y crías de miradas inocentes._

_- ¡Clarisse, Danielle! – habló la oji azul muy contenta saliendo corriendo de la casa para abrazar a las pequeñas – Me alegro de que hayáis venido¿qué queréis?. _

_- Vaya, parece que Win tiene el instinto maternal súper desarrollado – musitó Al cerca de su hermano el cual asintió._

_- Sí, eso de no tener a nadie parece afectarle demasiado – no dándose cuenta de a donde quería llegar Al. _

_- Claro, pero como te tiene a ti de pretendiente pues difícil lo veo – alejándose disimuladamente mientras Ed captaba y asimilaba la frase y se ponía como un tomate. _

_- ¡Que quieres decir con eso! – enseñando un puño pero a la vez atrayendo la atención de las tres féminas del lugar poniéndose aún si se ponía, más rojo – yo... esto... eh... _

_- Win ¿este es tu novio? – preguntó una de las niñas. _

_- ¡Ni que estuviera tan desesperada! – diciendo eso consiguió que al rubio le entrara un pequeño tic en la ceja._

_- ¡Como si yo me sintiera atraído por los monos de feria! – en menos de tres segundos Ed descansaba en el pasto con una llave inglesa incrustada en la cabeza mientras las pequeñas parpadeaban. _

_- Vaya, al parecer se quieren mucho – opinó la primera con un dedo en el mentón._

_- Sí, mucho, seguro que tendrán niños pronto – juntando las manos felizmente haciendo que Winry se pusiera roja._

_- A mi no me gusta ese enano – chistó volviendo la mirada aún colorada. _

_- Pues no lo parece hermanita, le has pegado – señalándolo aún inconsciente en el suelo._

_- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Nos peleamos siempre, ese idiota no sabe lo que es la educación – cruzada de brazos ante la mirada de las niñas. _

_- Vaya... entonces tiene que ser que le quieres un montón así – estirando los brazos lo más que podía – por que el dicho nunca falla, mamá siempre nos lo dice¿a que sí Clarisse? – la oji azul asintió. _

_- Si, mamá siempre lo dice, los que se pelean... – levantando un dedo señalándola a ella mientras que su hermana señalaba a Ed._

_- Se desean – dijeron las dos a la vez mientras que Al cerca de donde se encontraba Ed que empezaba a levantarse de su inconciencia reía como un poseído en el suelo con las manos en la barriga._

_- ¡A mi no me interesa ese enano retrasado! – gritó a pleno pulmón haciendo que Edward que recuperaba la conciencia._

_- ¡Ni a mí una amante de las máquinas desquiciada! – levantándose con una mano en el golpe._

_- ¡Pues tu eres un amante de la alquimia de las cosas raras! - cada vez más enfadada. _

_- ¡Y tu una psicótica que no sabes más que tirar llaves a toca techa! – apretando fuertemente los dientes._

_- ¡Pues bien! – frustrada. _

_- ¡Bien! – contestó._

_- Bien – girando la cabeza._

_- Bien – haciendo lo mismo. _

_- Bien – dijeron los dos a la misma vez mientras se daban la vuelta y se dirigían al lugar opuesto que el otro. _

_Alphonse al recuperar el aliento se levantó y se acercó a las pequeñas, la verdad era que aunque se hubiera reído con los comentarios de las pequeñas, las cuales parecían tener el mismo encanto infantil que Takeshi y Edy. Suspiró habían armado una gran bronca entre la parejita, pero conociendo como eran, antes de dos días estaría todo solucionado, aunque Ed fuera duro de mollera siempre se acababa rindiendo y pedía disculpas a Winry haciendo que todo pareciera normal. Las pequeñas miraban curioso a Al, al cual si conocían y habían hablado con él más de una vez, sonrieron levemente._

_- Parece ser que habéis metido a la parejita en un lío – les guiñó un ojo – seguro que lo arreglaran pronto, ya lo veréis._

_- Se nota que se quieren mucho – asintió la oji azul._

_- Pero si no se arreglan ya ayudaremos ¿a que sí hermana? – con una sonrisa de lo menos angelical._

_- Por supuesto Dani, por supuesto – haciendo el mismo gesto, Al sudó en frío ¿tendría algún imán su hermano para atraer a críos extraños?._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Edward estaba furioso con Winry, llamarle así, le daba tanto coraje, siempre estaba feliz, pero en cuanto le sacaban a escena ya era el malo de la película y empezaban a pelearse... suspiró, no le gustaba nada tener que estar así, aunque debería estar ya acostumbrado a sus riñas. En la mano derecha traía un ramos de Lirios blancos que había recogido de un campo cercado, las silvestres siempre eran las más bonitas que había por allí, se merecía lo mejor, tenía que visitar a su madre, pero sin que Al se diera cuenta tenía que hablar con ella a solas... necesitaba decirle lo de su padre, todo lo que había vivido lo que había pasado, por que no había vuelto. Trisha siempre había esperado a su marido aunque todo el pueblo dijera que nunca iba a volver... y esa espera había acabado, pues al final iba a saber que era lo que había ocurrido, aunque fuera por paz de espíritu, cosa en la que Ed no creía mucho la verdad, pero necesitaba desahogarse. Se arrodilló frente a la tumba de su madre tocando suavemente la lápida de mármol con una triste sonrisa en su rostro._

_- Hola mamá... – paró un momento – te tengo que decir una cosa muy importante... – con una media sonrisa triste – quiero hablar sobre papá ¿sabes?. Lo encontré después de tanto tiempo esperando apareció... te echaba mucho de menos... – bajó su mirada._

_Era cierto, no se había vuelto a casar y aún guardaba la alianza de bodas, aunque claro su padre era un estudioso y ya mayor, pero eso no le quitaba las presencias femeninas, por supuesto como no podía envejecer... Pero siempre tuvo en mente a su madre, la recordaba... lo sabía y tenía que contarle lo que pasó, si estuviera ella viva le resultaría más dura aún, el no era de los que tenían fe, o de los que creían en un vida después de la muerte... pero si creía que si el hablaba delante de donde descansó por ultima vez, tal vez pudiera escucharle. _

_- He estado viviendo por papá los últimos años, no es que hayan sido los mejores de mi vida, pero ha sido bastante entretenido, sé que siempre dije que odiaba a mi padre por irse y no volver, pero cuando pasó eso... ya empezaba a tenerle afecto de padre a hijo, nunca me presionó en nada, pero sé que se preocupaba por mí... – sonrió levemente recordando la vez en que se le había entrado un estupor contagioso y estuvo su padre cuidándolo – Yo también me preocupaba por él, sé que nunca Al lo verá, lo cual no se si es un alivio o no... él murió sin necesidad... – se mordió el labio con rabia contenida – yo podía defenderme... él ya era mayor y estaba debilitado, su cuerpo era vulnerable... – apretó los puños – no se mereció morir, si hubiera llegado un poco antes tal vez... tal vez él se hubiera salvado, yo habría alejado a Envy y podría... podría... – cerró los ojos, sentía culpabilidad, durante el viaje no lo había pensado, pero... en este momento se culpaba... como la muerte hija del alquimista que trasmuto junto con su perro, y sin poder evitarlos comenzó a llorar de rabia - ¡mierda fue mi culpa! – enterró el puño en el suelo – cuando fui a atravesar la puerta no tenía que haberle dejar ir, pero no, solo pensaba en que había muerto y... – apretó tanto los dientes que le empezaron a doler - lo siento... – bajando la cabeza en señal de sumisión._

_Lamentaba tanto no poder hacer nada, tenía que contarle a Al sobre su padre, sobre lo que pasó, sabia la mitad de la historia, pero sabía que Alphonse si que apreciaba a su padre y siempre creyó que volvería, enterarse de que había muerto como... como... Negó con la cabeza esos pensamientos, seguía llorando en silencio, como sin darse cuenta, parecía más aliviado al decir eso que tenía callado, esa pequeña paz de espíritu que estaba buscando al parecer al fin había llegado. Pedir perdón por no poder hacer nada, por dejar en mundo donde nació aunque fuera sin intención, por preocupar a todos, por las vidas que se habían sacrificado mientras buscaba la piedra filosofal... Un perdón demasiado general para abarcar todo aquello que en realidad sentía. _

_- Bueno mamá... – mientras se limpiaba los ojos y las mejillas pero aún estando rojizos – espero que te encuentres con él donde quiera que estés, y que seas muy feliz – sonriendo mientras se levantaba y se alejaba mientras los lirios se movían levemente con el viento, despidiéndose de el._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Winry estaba furiosa, maldito Ed, siempre igual, acaban siempre igual. Llevaba media hora dando vueltas sin ir hacia ningún lugar en concreto, necesitaba pensar... el rubio era tan... idiota, sí esa era la palabra, idiota, cabezota, engreído, orgulloso, tonto... insensible... ¡sobre todo eso!.¡No entendía nada!. Se paró y se cruzó de brazos, odiaba esa actitud tan infantil de él, fanático de la alquimia... con Al no solía discutir, la verdad es que nunca se había enfadado con Al más que con Ed, y si lo hacía siempre les echaba la culpa al rubio, pues era el mayor. Pero claro... Al era su amigo, como un hermano para ella, pero Ed... era tan distinto, tan... vació su mente de pensamientos extraños que empezaba a tener y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la casa, ya había pasado un tiempo, a lo mejor Ed ya había recapacitado y se disculpaba, aunque bueno... ella tenía algo de culpa también._

_Su recorrido fue bastante corto, atajando por medio del campo saltando algunas de las vayas que había se podía llegar perfectamente, los habitantes del pueblo no le decían nada por hacerlo, pues claro, ella era la nieta de Pinako, la mecánica que hacia los mejores automail de la zona, y su nieta tenía un talento innato para ellos también, además de ser una chica jovial y feliz era guapa, y a los hijos de los pueblerinos les encantaba verla. Llegó cerca de la casa, pero antes de llegar vio debajo de un árbol a Ed, frunció el ceño relativamente molesta, aún no le personaba, él parecía estar tranquilo descansando, tenía gracia, ella intentando olvidar la pelea y el ahí sin una preocupación ¡já! Pues no iba a personarle así de simple. Necesitaba molestarle un poco, sino no se aliviaría por nada. _

_- Vaya, pero quien tenemos aquí, si es el rey de Roma en persona – con un suave timbre sarcástico. _

_- Winry, no estoy de humor de pelear – con los ojos cerrados aún, no le hacía falta verla para saber quien era._

_- Yo antes tampoco, pero alguien me enfadó ganándose que le estampara una llave inglesa en la cabeza, no se si lo conoces, es rubio, cabezota y solo piensa en la alquimia – con una media sonrisa despectiva. _

_- En serio Win, por favor – abriendo los ojos para mirarla – no esto de humor._

_La rubia se sintió extrañada, Ed nunca rehuía de una pelea, y menos con ella, nunca decía, no estoy de humor ni nada por el estilo y nunca, es decir jamás, la miraba de una forma tan... cansada, incluso se podría decir triste... tenía la cara encogida, aliviada y... compungida... era una expresión extrañas, sus ojos algo rojos y rastros de lo que parecían lágrimas en los ojos... espera... ¿Edward llorando?.¿Él llorando?. No podía ser... sería... ¿por la pelea?. No una razón demasiado estúpida para ser cierta... sería mejor preguntar. _

_- ¿Has estado llorando? – parpadeó - ¿Ed, estás bien?._

_- Aunque dijera que sí no serviría de nada ¿cierto? – viendo como la rubia asentía._

_- Tu nunca lloras por tonterías y te ves demasiado calmado en este momento... ¿por qué ha sido? – intentando entender el motivo. _

_- Es una larga historia... no tengo ganas de contarla en este momento – giró la mirada – solo de estar tranquilo. _

_- ¡Vamos Ed tu no eres así! – se quejó – no te gusta el silencio y menos la tranquilidad, tu siempre eres la persona que hace que las otras se alteren, no la persona que necesite tranquilidad – hizo un mohín sentía curiosidad. _

_- Las personas cambian y en este momento no quiero hablar de eso – suspiró – bueno... yo también quería disculparme por lo de antes, los niños me alteran, da igual su sexo, tengo una maldición de cruzarme con los más problemáticos – con una pequeña sonrisa. _

_- Oh bueno... yo también quería disculparme, no debí haber reaccionado así, al fin y al cabo solo son crías, no saben lo que dicen – le deolvió la sonrisa. _

_- Yo creo que saben perfectamente lo que dicen – recordando a Takeshi y Edy – la inocencia a esa edad hace que sean completamente sinceros aunque... digamos que malinterpretan demasiado las cosas – recordando lo que habían dicho las niñas sobre los que se pelean se desean sonrojándose un poco._

_- Sí, no pueden entender como se sienten los mayores al decir esas cosas, pero te prometo que no lo hacen con mala intención, solo es para divertirse – también algo sonrojada. _

_- Pues menuda forma de divertirse – bufando y girándose a verla._

_- Son niños, siempre se divierten – encogiendo la nariz como si fuera obvio. _

_Ed la miró, se veía alegre, sí, definitivamente la prefería así que enfadada era más... femenina, si esa era la palabra, era más femenina cuando estaba alegre y... bueno sí, bonita, su hermano tenía razón, pero nunca lo admitiría delante de él y menos delante de los niños, sería un suicido social. Winry miró a Ed y se sonrojó, no era bueno que la mirara así se sentía... demasiado observada, el joven pareció darse cuenta y desvió la mirada, esta situación era demasiado embarazosa... _

_- Yo... – habló él – esto... creo que deberíamos regresar a la casa ¿no crees?._

_- Sí, cierto – asintió sin mirarle – estarán preocupados – él asintió. _

_Y sin medir más palabras caminaron hasta llegar a la casa, la cual en estos momentos era el hogar de ambos. Al miró la forma en que llegaron y alzó una ceja, callados, taciturnos y metidos en sus pensamientos... entre esos dos había pasado algo, puede que no grave, pero lo suficiente para que se avergonzaran de verse. Sonrió disimuladamente, la verdad es que las niñas no mentían sobre lo que decían, **"Los que se pelean, se desean"**._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_En la ciudad Envy colérico empezó a destruir todo lo que tenía alrededor, pero teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba a su alrededor era un pequeño callejón entre una antigua fábrica y una vieja casa, lo único que hizo fue pegar una patada al cubo de basura haciendo que se incrustada en la pared del la casa dejando un hermoso hueco, mientras el pelinegro empezaba a gritar incoherencias._

_- ¿Muerto?. Es imposible que esté muerto ¡luché contra él! – furioso y frustrado - ¡no puede llevar cuatro puñeteros años muerto!._

**_Continuará..._**

**_Bueno hace tiempo que no actualizo... ¿no me maten sí?. Es que veréis, el manga de FMA ha sido cancelada la página donde lo leía así que de la noche a la mañana se me fue la inspiración, así sin más. Pero he conseguido recuperarla lo suficiente para dejar este capítulo, lo sé, demasiado corto para tanto tiempo... y sí un poquito melodramático, pero no es nada que no se haya planeado al calculo... ( xD no lo tenía planeado le salió sin mal, esta chica no planea, reinventa). Bueno ahora contestaré las notas de autora por que es necesario para aquellos que no sigan el manga u.u._**

**_(NA1): Solo mi alma puede regresarme, esto lo dice el cuerpo de Al que al traspasar la puerta, cuando Ed es tragado por Gluttony se encuentra con el cuerpo de su hermano y lo intenta traer, pero es agarrado fuertemente y antes de irse dice 'regresaré por ti'._**

**_(NA2): En el manga quien quema a Lust es Roy, por lo que protege a la teniente Haikewe y al carnicero que se convierte en un aliado que esta enamorado de ella XD es un personaje cómico muy bueno, pero al luchar contra Furner creo que lo matan... no recuerdo bien. _**

**_(NA3): Si no es coña xD es un homúnculo, la transfiguración del padre de los homúnculos, cuando Ed lo vio creó que era su padre pero la personalidad es totalmente diferente u.u ya sabemos por que Ed es tan fuerte es hijo de una humana y un homúnculo :P._**

**_Gracias por los reviews de: Kaori Asamiya; LovelyDeadGirl; F- zelda; Ivekag; Yoko – chan; Dolphin – chan; Jackilyn – san; Kayter; Niyushi Takamiya; Adrus; Ivee Natsumi; Lucera; Daina – chan; Nekito – chan; Pride – chan._**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Y el fics continúa..._

_- ¿Sabes? A veces creo que estás más loco de lo que pareces – habló Al con un rin tintín extraño._

_- ¿Y se puede saber por que? – cansado de la conversación._

_&_

_- Las niñas buenas van al cielo, o es que no lo sabían – mirando a las chicas con una ceja alzada._

_Si, pero las malas van a todas partes – con una sonrisa de lo menos inocente._

_&_

_- Winry no me seas pesada por favor, que mi automail está bien – cruzado de brazos._

_- Se escucha oxidado, créeme se de lo que hablo – guiñándole un ojo._

_&_

_- Uhm... así que vuelve la semana que viene... será un placer esperarlo... está vez no le caerá un rayo encima para salvarte – rió entre dientes mirando la plaza a través de la ventana._

**_¿Seguirá algo de romance después de que intentemos no írseme la inspiración?_**

**_¿El combate con Envy será tan emocionante como el anterior?_**

**_¿Las chicas malas... xD serán tan malas?_**

**_Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews n.n soy muy feliz de haber pasado los 125 y llegar casi a los 130... espero que lleguemos a los 140 para la próxima entrega :P ojala sigamos igual._**


	11. Charlas y Malentendidos

_**No tengo perdón de dios, sé que no tengo perdón de dios pero... entiéndanme ¿vale?. Donde Fansubeaban el manga desapareció y perdí el contacto con la serie casi 8 meses, luego volví a encontrar un servidor, pero dejó de funcionar, y por fin encontré una página que tenía la Raw, no la traducción. Además que el Agosto me aficioné a Naruto, por lo que prácticamente olvidé la serie, pero juro que voy a terminarla, ya que no es que le quede mucho la verdad, lo poco que tenía planeado ya está hecho... así que lo que queda es improvisar. Mil perdones, en serio, espero que disfruten del capítulo.**_

_**Charlas y Malentendidos**_

_Edward miraba con los ojos entrecerrados el techo, se sentía muy extraño, se tocó suavemente el estómago, estaba... ¿nervioso?.¿Ansioso?.¿Enfermo?. La verdad no lo sabía, y no sabía si era mejor saberlo... suspiró, desde hacía unos días no se encontraba muy bien, y soñaba cosas muy extrañas, todas empezaban bien pero acababan de una manera demasiado... ¿empalagosa?. Mejor no recordar eso, y lo peor era que su hermano no paraba de decirle no se que cosas sobre lo que le estaba pasando, e incitándole a hacer cosas que él no creía necesario, por ejemplo, que Winry revisara su automail ¿para qué?. Vale sí, que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser revisado pero... funcionaba bastante bien para no haber sido visto en tantos años... recordó ese momento cuando se quedaron mirando el otro día después de esa pelea... y sin más tuvo que sonrojarse ¡pero que mierda le estaba pasando!._

_- ¿Puedo pasar? – escuchó la voz de su hermano al otro lado de la puerta._

_- Sí, adelante – incorporándose intentando que ese sonrojo que había aparecido en su rostro se borrase. _

_- ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy? – sonriendo alegremente mientras Ed solo fruncía el ceño, su hermano quería algo._

_- Estoy bien, y por favor, no disimules, se te da fatal – su hermano aumentó la sonrisa - ¿qué quieres Al?._

_- Que vayas a que Winry revise tu automail, ya he hablado con ella, no le importa además cree que después de tanto tiempo le vendrá bien una revisión – le entró un tic en el ojo._

_- ¡Maldita sea Alphonse! – todos los días le pedía lo mismo y todos los días le decía lo mismo - ¡Mi Automail está en perfecto estado, no necesita revisión, y menos de una chica, si se le puede considerar mujer a ella, obsesionada por todo lo metálico! – la actitud de Al de estos días le sacaba de quicio._

_- No la llames así, Winry es una chica muy linda que siempre ha estado con nosotros y se preocupa de cómo estemos – con el ceño fruncido – eres un obstinado ¿no ves que es por tu bien? – el rubio bufó._

_- Pues no, la verdad es que no lo veo – con cierto sarcasmo que hizo sonreír a su hermano._

_- ¿Sabes? A veces creo que estás más loco de lo que pareces – habló Al con un rin tintín extraño._

_- ¿Y se puede saber por que? – cansado de la conversación._

_- Por que primero, no dejas que te ayudemos cuando se ve que necesitas que te revisen eso – iba a protestar pero alzó un segundo dedo y habló antes que él – segundo, por que desde hace unos días estas mas raro de lo normal, vamos, estas demasiado huraño, y por poco matas al perro solamente por que según tú, te miró mal – Ed bajó la cabeza avergonzado, eso era cierto – y tercero, por que ahora además de eso, evitas cualquier contacto con Winry – esto sí que dejó pasmado a Edo._

_- ¿Qué yo que? – levantándose de la cama._

_- Que evitas a Winry – el rubio tornó la mirada – ah no hermano, no me rehuses la mirada que te he estado observado desde que llegaste aquí y desde que os peleasteis, a saber que pasaría después que la evitas, y no evitar de no dirigirle la palabra e ignorarla, sino que prácticamente te escondes aquí solo bajas para comer y que cada vez que entro cuando estas dormido para levantarte, estas acalorado – Edo no sabía que decir – y ahora no me vengas que son cosas que no entendería por que son de mayores que por muy mayor que yo que seas a mí no me entra eso ¿vale?. Así que no digas que no la ignoras y que no pasa nada que no cuela hermanito – lo último lo soltó con un poco de burla, consiguiendo que su hermano frunciera el ceño y se pusiera un poco rojo. _

_- Yo... – intentó encontrar algo para contrarrestar a eso, era verdad que la había estado evitando, y eso que fue solo una absurda mirada lo que le dedicó, pero ese momento... él estaba... débil emocionalmente hablando... – yo solo... – bajó la cabeza ¿debería decirle a su hermano lo de su padre?.¿Contarle que había estado con él?.¿Qué lo había conocido?. Pero que había muerto... Envy lo mató, pero... sino lo sabía no le dolería, pero si lo descubría dolería más... – tengo que hablar contigo Al – alzando la mirada serio._

_- ¿Me vas a pedir consejo? – un tanto divertido._

_- No es eso, esto es serio – mirándole directamente a los ojos – se trata de nuestro padre – Al calló, al instante, ese tema era serio y Ed nunca solía hablar de él._

_Aceptar que su padre había sido la sombra de otra persona, que no podía envejecer, que tenía un medio hermano perdido por el mundo que quería matar a Edward, y que por eso los abandonó... Había sido un fuerte shock emocional para el pequeño, siempre había mantenido la ilusión de encontrar a su padre, algún lejano día, y entonces le explicaría por que se fue, por que los abandonó... por que dejó sola a su madre y ni siquiera apareció en el momento de su muerte. Siempre había ansiado la curiosidad de volverlo a ver algún día, sin embargo... había temido saber el por que de todo esto, pero al parecer su hermano sí sabía que le había pasado... a lo mejor el también lo sabía y solo había olvidado todo lo que habían vivido juntos y demás, pero algo le decía que no, esto era nuevo, estaba seguro._

_- Nuestro padre... está muerto – habló con voz queda – Envy lo mató, en el otro mundo, de done vine – al decir estas palabras Al tuvo que intentar no confundirse con lo que estaba hablando. _

_- ¿En el otro mundo?.¿Nuestro padre estaba en el otro mundo? – parpadeó, eso no se lo esperaba pero... si Envy lo había matado, y según le contó Edward, por culpa de esa persona fue como regresó... entonces... - ¿viviste con nuestro padre? – Ed asintió._

_- En el mundo de donde vine, él no es mi padre y era profesor, muy respetado la verdad y con suficiente dinero para permitirse que su hijo o como era allí, su discípulo viajase por el mundo en busca de una solución – bajando la mirada – viví con él durante un corto periodo de tiempo, solo iba a su casa para pedirle dinero o quedarme una semana mientras estaba en la ciudad – medio sonrió – nunca le gustó que intentase irme cada vez más lejos, creo que intentaba protegerme del mundo exterior, pero no funcionó en la infancia así que de adulto no iba a ser menos – trató de explicar recordando algunas de las conversaciones que habían tenido-. Nunca lo volví a ver como mi padre, él estaba muerto cuando nos abandonó a mamá y a nosotros... sin embargo, le respetaba, era un gran hombre y daba... sabios consejos la verdad – suspiró – te hubiese gustado conocerle Al, de verdad creo que merecías al menos verlo una vez más – negó con la cabeza._

_- Pero... Envy... – intentó explicarse el hecho de que Envy lo matase. _

_- Él en verdad fue a nuestro mundo a acabar con nuestro padre por abandonarle – puntualizó – pero al parecer tardó demasiado en encontrarlo, cuando lo mató yo no estaba en casa, llegué poco tiempo después... y entonces me enfrenté a él como pude – miró a los ojos a su hermano – estaba cansado, dolido, angustiado y en baja forma – soltó una risa irónica – en ese mundo no existe la alquimia, me costó defenderme, sino llegase a ser por el automail, creo que habría muerto – confesó -. Sé que no está bien que no te lo dijera antes, pero tenía que aclararme, para después aclarártelo a ti, sino llegase a ser de esa forma creo que hubiese sido peor – observó la cara de su hermano – siempre serás mi hermano pequeño, tengo que protegerte, aunque sea de un fantasma – Al bajó la cabeza._

_- Yo... no sé que decir... ni que pensar... – llevándose una mano a la cabeza – hacía mucho... que no pensaba en nuestro padre, desde que me lo contaste he querido saber de él, pero... ahora que está muerto... no sé como sentirme... Tú siempre decías que era un bastardo que abandonó a nuestra madre, pero aún así... – se sentía muy confundido. _

_- Yo me sentí más o menos igual... pero al final me di cuenta de que al fin y al cabo, era mi padre – medio sonrió – y quiera o no lo apreciaba, puede que tú no lo recuerdes y que por eso no sepas que sentir... pero solo sé que tenías que saberlo – poniéndole una mano en el hombro – será mejor bajar ¿no? – Al alzó una ceja - ¿no es hora de comer y por eso me llamaste?._

_- Oh sí... bueno para eso y para hablar de... – en ese momento recibió una mirada de su hermano un tanto desconcertante._

_- En otra ocasión será – haciendo un gesto con la mano mientras se dirigía a la puerta, esta vez había tenido suerte por el tema de su padre y había conseguido que se olvidara del tema de Winry... no creía que tuviera tanta suerte la próxima vez._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Después de comer Edward había salido un poco, necesitaba que le diese algo el aire, y así de paso tenía una excusa para estar lejos de Winry la cual estaba ayudando a un aldeano con su automail. Su hermano tenía algo de razón, la estaba evitando... sin saber la razón además... mentira, sí que la sabía, la sabía muy bien, ese momento que hablaron cuando él estaba así... al mirarla... la vio bonita, hermosa... nunca antes se había fijado así en su amiga. Ella siempre... siempre había sido Winry, y ver de un momento a otro que con quien te has criado está delante tuya y... darte cuenta... de que es un chica, una mujer, es aún peor... Además... se había molestado... cuando vio a Al y a Winry en el cuartel... cuando ellos hablaban, cuando los niños se ponían a decir que acabarían juntos... era... molesto, pero más que con ellos, quien más molestaba era él, se sentía inseguro, extraño y sumamente nervioso... y un poco... ¿traicionado quizás?. Simplemente no lo entendía._

_- ¡Hola hermanito! – habló una voz conocida detrás suya, una de las chica que habían visto ayer._

_- Eh... hola... – no sabía por que los niños solían ponerse a decirle hermanito o cosas así – tú eres... eh... – no recordaba su nombre._

_- Soy Danielle, mucho gusto – sonrió enseñando que en algunos lugares ya no había dientes._

_- Ah pues... el gusto es mío – sin saber que decir._

_- ¿Tú eres el novio de la hermanita Win, cierto? – el joven iba a protestar – Se pelean mucho, por eso, también se quieren mucho, pero pelear tanto no es bueno por que se hace daño, una vez Clarisse y yo nos peleamos, acabamos llenas de arañazos – señalándose en el brazo - ¿ves?. Esta marca se quedó, pero nos queremos muchísimo – asintiendo con la cabeza – así que tú quieres a la hermanita Win mucho también ¿no?. Por que ella te hizo ese chichón tan feo en la cabeza._

_- Eh... – intentó responder a la lógica de la pequeña, según ella las personas que peleaban se querían, bien hasta ahí muy bien, pero luego salía con que ella y su hermana se peleaban, lo que era amor fraternal, tanto como el que él tenía por Al, a lo mejor la niña no se refería al 'amor' en general, sino al llamado 'cariño' que se le tenía a las personas – sí... la quiero tanto como a mi hermano Al – aclaró carraspeando la voz._

_- Oh... el hermanito Al, también quiere mucho a la hermanita, pero no es su novio... ¿no lo es no? – Ed no supo que contestar – yo una vez tuve novio... – dijo al aire – pero me dejó por la niña guapa de la clase – cruzada de brazos – me enfadé mucho y Clarisse le fue a tirar piedras, aunque yo le dije que no lo hiciera, quería protegerme – mirando al rubio._

_- ¿Es tu hermana mayor? – alzó una ceja._

_- Sí, y yo la quiero muchísimo, todo esto – estirando lo más que podía los brazos – tu también quieres al hermanito Al y a la hermanita Win todo esto – aún con los brazos estirados._

_- Sí, los quiero todo eso – comentó distraído – y no, ni Al ni yo somos los novios de Winry._

_- Oh... es que... a mi me gustaría que Winry tuviera hijitas, así podríamos jugar con ellas y enseñarles, mi hermana y yo – poniéndose la mano en el pecho con orgullo – sería una gran hermana mayor._

_- Si ya... – Edward suspiró ¿los niños tenían que hacerle la vida imposible o es que tenía mala suerte con ellos?._

_- ¡Dani! – gritó la pequeña y aguda voz es una pequeña morena con ojos azules - ¡Hola hermanito! – sonrió, ella sí que tenía dientes donde su hermana no tenía - ¡No me habías dicho que habías venido a ver al Hermanito!._

_- Es que me lo he encontrado, hemos estado hablando, dice que quieres un montón a la hermanita, y también al hermanito Al – contenta – pero que no es el novio de la hermanita._

_- Oh... – miró con curiosidad al mayor - ¿por qué no eres el novio de la hermanita?. Ella es bonita, cariñosa, cocina bien y hace muchas cosas con las herramientas – como sino entendiese._

_- Primero que nada, ella no es nada de eso... menos lo de las herramientas, no es bonita, no sabe arreglarse, tiene el carácter de un demonio, he comido su cocina y no es nada del otro mundo – enumeró las cosas – además es solo mi amiga de la infancia, nada más y nada menos – no sabía por que estaba dando explicaciones a una niñas de no más de 10 años._

_- ¡Eso no es verdad la hermanita es muy bonita, de mayor seré como ella! – habló la pequeña._

_- Y sí es cariñosa, siempre nos da dulces y se preocupa por nosotras – asintió la mayor._

_- Sí, aunque somos unas chicas malas – rió en un tono infantil._

_- Y nos encanta serlo – apoyando la moción de soy hermana._

_- ¿Y por que no sois unas buenas niñas y dejáis en paz a los adultos? – perdiendo un poco la paciencia._

_- Es que nos gusta ser así – dijo Clarisse divertida._

_- Las niñas buenas van al cielo, o es que no lo sabían – mirando a las chicas con una ceja alzada._

_- Si, pero las malas van a todas partes – con una sonrisa de lo menos inocente._

_- ¿Quién ha dicho eso? – Ed no podía combatir a esas niñas, en general, no podía con los niños._

_- La hermanita suele decirlo, que si somos buenas no saldremos nunca de aquí, pero si somos malas viviremos aventuras – sonrió._

_- ¡Y somos muy aventureras!. El otro día nos metimos debajo de un puente para encontrar ogros, pero no había, pero nadie más se atrevió, nos gusta la aventura ¡de mayor seremos aventureras! – alzando un puño._

_- Sí – la otra juntó las manos – y haremos alquimia, como dice papá, son las personas más poderosas que hay ¡el hermanito Al nos enseñará algún día lo prometió! – saltando._

_- Que bien... – mirando a la lejanía – bueno niñas, va siendo hora de que yo me vaya, iros también vosotras._

_- ¡Pero yo quería jugar contigo! – hizo un puchero la niña._

_- Otro día – alzando una mano sin ganas._

_- ¡Es una promesa! – gritó una de las niñas mientras se alejaban ellas y él._

_Ed llegó a una conclusión, una que no soportaba a los niños y menos los infantilismo que hacían, aunque de cierta forma le recordaban a él y a su hermano cuando de pequeños soñaban con viajar y ser alquimistas, cosas que consiguieron de una forma un tanto extraña, pero al fin y al cabo... viajaron y fueron alquimistas, no del modo en que esperaban. La segunda conclusión que llegaba es que las niñas tenían en una cosa razón, quería a Winry de la manera que se quiere a un hermano... a lo mejor por eso se sentía traicionado... y en algunos momentos quería protegerla... y en otros momentos se peleaba y golpeaban... sí... debía ser eso... pero claro, como ella era una chica todo se complicaba, si fuera un chico, lo entendería, pero siendo Winry una chica... llegó a una terrible y espantosa definitiva conclusión, que sino era amor fraternal, la única salida que quedaba era la más y terrible espantosa que se le podía mostrar._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Winry permanecía sentada en su taller mientras observaba detenidamente un nuevo modelo de automail que estaba en pruebas, era de un metal más resistente y no se oxidaba, la verdad es que era su último y proyecto definitivo, un aparato casi eterno que no se rompía ni oxidaba, bueno, la verdad es que hacía mucho que no se oxidaban los automail, por lo menos no es de que Ed... bueno desde que desapareció, el modelo mejoró, pero se preguntaba si él necesitaba uno nuevo. Dejó de observar el modelo, era casi perfecto, pero sino tenía a nadie para probarlo la verdad es que da sería igual si estaba bien o no... lanzó un suspiro al aire y se dio la vuelta, llevar toda la tarde dándole vueltas al asunto no iba a solucionarlo._

_- Hola Winry – habló la voz calmada de Edward desde la puerta._

_- ¡Ed! – se alegró ella - ¿Vienes a que te vea el automail a que sí? – ilusionada por poder utilizar su nuevo modelo, Ed siempre había sido su conejillo de indias._

_- No es eso Winry, solo pasaba por aquí – diciendo la verdad._

_- Venga hombre, no te hagas el fuerte, vienes para que te revise el automail, está hecho un asco – el lo movió y se pudo escuchar un poco rechinar lo que hizo que la oji azul sonriese un poco._

_- Winry no me seas pesada por favor, que mi automail está bien – cruzado de brazos._

_- Se escucha oxidado, créeme se de lo que hablo – guiñándole un ojo._

_- Pero... – intentó decir algo, pero antes de acabar la chica estaba a su lado arrastrándole del brazo._

_- Venga vamos, tengo un nuevo modelo, es perfecto para ti – sonriendo como una niña con un juguete nuevo – serás el primero en probarlo, es de lo mejorcito que tenemos ahora._

_- Winry... – se quejó pero ella ya tenía la lleva inglesa en la mano dispuesta a quitarle el brazo._

_- Venga Ed, te prometo que no te dolerá, palabra de mecánica – sonrió y se colocó a su lado – y esta vez me he dedicado a poner todas las piezas en su sitio._

_- ¿Esta vez? – sin saber a lo que se refería._

_- Bueno... – sonrojada levemente con algo de vergüenza al recordarlo – yo me entiendo... – musitó._

_Pasó casi una hora cuando por fin Ed contaba con su nuevo automail, era muy ligero y contaba con algo que le había estado explicando Winry mientras se lo colocaba, la verdad es que no había estado atendiendo mucho, solo pensativo. Era brillante y muy duro, estaba seguro que podría cargarse la pared de la casa si se le iba demasiado la fuerza... aunque esta vez no tenía a su hermano para luchar contra él... bueno, no en el sentido que sus golpes no podían dañarlo, con forma de armadura no podía dañarlo, pero ahora tenía un cuerpo humano, y eso... podía ser perjudicial en el entrenamiento, pero él mismo lo había evaluado como un buen alquimista, no tenía por que preocuparse... pero era su hermano pequeño, siempre se preocuparía, fuese cual fuese la situación. Negó con la cabeza, primero se lo preguntaría, y si estaba dispuesto... además él era quien había insistido en que se lo revisase, pues que midiese las consecuencias._

_- Eso es todo – chocando las manos entre sí – espero que sea el último automail que te ponga – sonrió satisfecha._

_- Y yo también, otra sesión de mecánica y me moriría – dijo con algo de ironía._

_- ¿Eso es una indirecta? – alzando la ceja divertida._

_- Tú verás – estirando su nuevo brazo – la verdad es que te ha quedado muy bien, espero que Al esté en forma, por que si lo uso contra alguien será primero contra él._

_- Tu hermano es muy fuerte, seguro que lo aguantará – rió y luego se fue a dejar la herramienta a su caja – me alegra de que vuelvas a ser tú – comentó algo distante._

_- ¿Ser yo? – confuso por tal declaración._

_- Desde... ese día que lloraste... – su voz sonó forzada – fuese cual fuese por el motivo, has estado encerrado en tu habitación y casi sin hablar con nadie... Creí que había sido culpa mía o algo, pero veo que me equivoqué, pienso demasiado – se giró sonriendo – por eso me alegro de que ya vuelvas a ser tú, el enano de siempre – eso hizo mosquearse un poco a Ed._

_- No soy ningún enano – con un tic en el ojo mientras apretaba los puños._

_- Para mí siempre serás el enano obsesionado por la alquimia – dándose la vuelta – igual que para ti seré la psicópata de la mecánica que tira llaves inglesas – dijo al aire con un toque de humor al recordar la pelea._

_- No es eso – frunció el ceño – te dije que lo sentía, no quise decirlo ¡estaba enfadado! – desviando la vista – los niños me sacan de quicio._

_- No lo dije con mala intención – fijándose desconcertada en Ed y luego mostrando una triste sonrisa – entonces no creo que nunca tengas hijos Ed – cerrando la caja de herramientas._

_- Tampoco es eso, además, soy muy joven para tener niños – recordó a Takeshi y a Edward y luego a Clarisse y Danielle – además no creo que nunca me case la verdad, primero por que soy ateo y segundo por que no creo que llegase a soportar a ninguna mujer, todas son igual de problemáticas – asintió._

_- Gracias por el halago – dijo con una voz extremadamente suave – con ese tacto que tienes yo también dudo que alguna mujer llegue a aguantarte – estaba enfadándose por momentos – además, menos mal que está Al, él sí que tiene tacto y encima sentimientos, creo que esa parte no la heredaste tú – se giró y le miró la los ojos, estaba furiosa y Ed no entendía por que - ¡Por que eres un completo insensible! – cogió la caja y la levantó dispuesto a tirarsela a la cabeza, pero lo que hizo fue tirarla al suelo – ¡Idiota!._

_- ¡Pero se puede saber que diablos te pasa! – abriendo los ojos de manera descomunal - ¡Por que has hecho eso! – gritó._

_- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó Al que acababa de llegar al taller y se fijó en todas las herramientas tiradas por el suelo - ¿Winry?._

_- Nada, no sucede nada – con una mueca falsa – solo que tu hermano es un idiota insensible, eso es lo que pasa, nada que no supiera desde siempre – apretando furiosamente los puños dispuesta a irse._

_- ¡Pero se puede saber que te he hecho yo a ti! – bramó._

_- ¿En verdad eres tan imbécil que ni siquiera lo sabes? – con una voz que sonaba completamente sorprendida - ¡Pues bien, nunca soportaras a las mujeres por que es problemático, pero dudo que alguna mujer soportara a un insensible como tú Edward Elric! – cerrando la puerta de un portazo._

_El silencio reinó entre ambos hermanos durante unos minutos, Ed estaba desconcertado, había conseguido hablar con Winry, sin tener ningún problema, pero... pero... ¡ella se había enfadado sin motivo!. Incluso se había disculpado una segunda vez para que ella no se enfadase más, y ahora parecía más enfadada que la última vez ¡él no había dicho nada malo!. Alphonse tan solo miraba el suelo lleno de herramientas, fuera lo que fuese lo que había dicho su hermano a Winry, tenía que haberle afectado mucho para que desperdigase así la caja de herramientas, incluso tenía una profunda abolladura en el pico, sí, su hermano había metido la pata y hasta el fondo._

_- Definitivamente, nunca entenderé a las mujeres – cruzándose de brazos con una expresión e ira contenida en su rostro._

_Sí, hasta el fondo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_En una habitación de un pequeño motel de mala muerte, fijándose en el exterior a través de una ventana que daba a la plaza principal de la ciudad, donde muy cerca de allí se encontraba el cuartel. Había estado investigando y Edward Elric había vuelto, sí como él, pero ahora se encontraba en su pueblo natal y volvería pronto, próximamente llevaría a cabo su pequeña venganza contra él y contra... su hermano... total... todo quedaba entre familia ¿no?. Se relamió los labios ansioso, poco tiempo, solo era cosa de tener paciencia, y después de cuatro años, había aprendido a contener sus ansias... solo tenía que esperar..._

_- Uhm... así que vuelve la semana que viene... será un placer esperarlo... está vez no le caerá un rayo encima para salvarte – rió entre dientes mirando la plaza a través de la ventana._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Teniendo en cuenta que hace casi un año que no escribo sobre la serie, no es que haya perdido mucha experiencia ¿no?. Parece que fue ayer cuando me estaba inventando a las pequeñas Clarisse y Danielle o a Takeshi y a Edy... pero el tiempo vuela y el manga también, tanto que hemos llegado al capitulo 79 de FMA en todo lo que ha pasado... muchos años la verdad xD pero algunas idiotas seguimos haciendo cosas de la serie, como se sigue haciendo de Dragon Ball, Capital Tsubasa, etc... Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, a mi personalmente Edward me ha encantado ¡no entiende a las mujeres en absoluto!. Se que esto es Edo Win, pero se siente, el Elricest nunca fue lo mío n.n.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a las siguientes personas: F-Zelda; Chibi Rukia (Ya sabes nena, yo actualizo cada año xD); Nekito-chan (siento tardar mil año T-T); -Ivekag-; Daina-chan; Sakura14; Dark-Soubi; Uchu; Janita; Kayter (Terminaré el fics aunque sea en el 2009 xD)**_

_**Y el fics continua...**_

_- ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas? – preguntó al aire Ed._

_- ¿Por qué nunca has intentado entenderlas, principalmente? – contestó su hermano un tanto hastiado por la ignorancia de Edward._

_&_

_- Es idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota – pegándole fuertes puñetazos a su almohada._

_Edward cerró la puerta con algo de miedo y miró a su hermano._

_- Creo que no me quiere ver – con cara de pavor._

_&_

_- Volveremos la próxima semana, hay mucho que arreglar – le contestó Al a Pinako._

_&_

_- En serio ¿es que no puedes entender a otra persona que no seas tú un poquito al menos? – comentó la rubia resignada. _

_**¿Edward entenderá alguna vez a las mujeres?**_

_**¿Dejará de pensar en las contradicciones que siente y pensar en lo que piensan los demás?**_

_**¿Las niñas les harán una 'linda' visita antes de irse?**_

_**Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo (que a saber cuando será xD). Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado n.n muchísimas gracias por los reviews, no me los merezco por tardar tanto en actualizar -.-**_


	12. Comprensión

**_Comprensión_**

_Edward se había dirigido hacia la habitación después de la discusión que había tenido con Winry ¡no entendía ese enfado tan repentino suyo!. Él no había dicho nada ofensivo, solo que nunca tendría hijos, lo que quien le conociera un poco, o al menos tanto tiempo como conocía a Winry debería saber que no los soportaba... ¿y las mujeres?. ¡Nunca se había sentido atraído por ninguna mujer!. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto en verdad, si que le gustaban las chicas, cerró los ojos intentando imaginarse a la clase de mujer que le gustaba... tendría que ser... cariñosa, sí, no una obsesa del metal que no sabía nada más que utilizar esa chatarra... también debía ser bonita, y su amiga no entraba en esa categoría ¿cómo podía considerarla guapa teniendo la cara llena de grasa y el pelo enmarañado?. ¡Eso era un desastre!. Se revolvió el pelo, además... tendría... tendría que tener tacto ¡sí!. Tacto para tratarle, por que solo su sensei conseguía entenderle, y la vieja Pinako ¿Winry entenderle?. ¡Por dios, ella no tenía ni idea de cómo tratarle!. Pero una pequeña y lejana voz resonó en su cabeza._

'_Me alegro de que vuelvas a ser tú...'_

_Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se tapó los ojos y lanzó un fuerte suspiro intentando pensar con coherencia por un instante, ese tono que había utilizado ella, tan decidido pero a la vez tan tímido... tan... 'femenino'. Se replanteó unos minutos sus pensamientos, lo que había estado pensando sobre ella ¡seguía enfadado por supuesto!. Pero en el fondo... ¿bonita?. Ciertamente... cuando no tenía la cara manchada ni el pelo revuelto, cuando iba a visitarlos o simplemente se reía... sí, estaba bonita, Alphonse podía decirlo claramente, pero él era estúpidamente orgulloso para hacerlo y lo sabía. ¿Cariñosa?. A veces... cuando no le lanzaba llaves inglesas o gritaba o estaba entusiasmada por probar un nuevo modelo con él, cuando estaba tranquila hablando, o preocupándose... a su manera por supuesto, era cariñosa... pero... no de la forma que a él le gustaría... ¡por que ahora no tenía derecho a haberse enfadado así, por algo que no tenía ni idea de lo que era!. ¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan condenadamente difíciles de entender?. _

_- ¿Qué le has hecho a Winry esta vez? – preguntó con un tic en el ojo Al que se encontraba apoyado en la puerta, su voz hizo sobresaltarse a Ed que casi pega un bote de la cama._

_- ¿Al? – parpadeó, el rostro de su hermano estaba serio - ¿Cuándo has entrado? – no se había dado cuenta ¿tan ensimismado había estado?._

_- Acabo de hacerlo, pero al parecer estabas en tu mundo – lanzó un largo y cansado suspiro de resignación – Hermano ¿qué le has hecho a Winry?. Está encerrada y no me deja entrar, ha tenido que ser gordo para que no me deje pasar – Ed frunció el ceño._

_- Yo no he hecho nada malo, es ella quien se toma las cosas a pecho – se cruzó de brazos y Al se acercó un poco a la cama._

_- Tengo buena memoria hermano, y puedo recordar las palabras 'problemático', 'mujeres' e 'insensible' seguido de tu nombre, algo has tenido que hacer para que tire su caja de herramientas al suelo – Edward hizo una mueca._

_- Solo le dije que no me gustaban los niños ¡que jamás me casaría por que soy a-te-o! – separó las últimas palabras para recalcarlas – y que no soporto a ninguna mujer dicho sea de paso, todas son demasiado... – tuvo un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo – raras – la cara de Al era bastante cómica. _

_- ¿Le dijiste a Winry que nunca te casarías, ni tendrías niños y que no soportabas a las mujeres? – movió su mano hacia su cabeza como si intensase entender lo que había detrás de aquellas palabras - ¿Así sin más?._

_- Sí ¿ves como es absurdo su enfado?. ¡Me conoce desde niño debería saber esas cosas! - como si fuera obvio. _

_- Dios ¿seguro que yo soy el menor de los dos? – dijo más para sí mismo que para su hermano, este hizo otra mueca y se tumbó en la cama. _

_- ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas? – preguntó al aire Ed._

_- ¿Por qué nunca has intentado entenderlas, principalmente? – contestó su hermano un tanto hastiado por la ignorancia de Edward._

_- ¿Entender a una mujer?. ¿Acaso tú las entiendes? – alzando susceptiblemente una ceja._

_- ¡Al menos a Winry sí! – se mordió el labio - ¡Ella es una chica hermano!. ¡Una chica!. ¡Por mucho que tú digas que no!. – se llevó las manos a la cabeza – Normal que se enfade contigo, dices que no soportas a las mujeres, que son problemáticas ¡Winry es una mujer!. Veo normal que se ofenda, además de lo otro... ¡que nunca tendrás niños!. Con lo mucho que a ella le gustan... – se fijó de reojo en el rubio – en serio, no puedo creer que... que... ¡arhg!. Hermano, eres un caso – rascándose la cabeza fuertemente. _

_- ¿Qué tiene que ver que a ella le gusten los niños con que a mí no? – mirando directamente a Al - ¡No tenemos que estar de acuerdo en todo joder!. Ni que tuviera que darle a cuentas a ella, no es nadie en mi vida a quien le tenga que decir, esto sí o esto no – el castaño le empezó a temblar el labio._

_- ¿De verdad no te das cuenta hermano? – esta vez el tono que usaba Al era demasiado suave, casi un susurro - ¿es que no la entiendes un poco?. Lo que quiere, lo que siente – se giró para verle - ¿tan poco la conoces? – negando con la cabeza._

_La boca de Edward se abrió para protestar, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios, los ojos de su hermano estaban puestos directamente en los suyos, y decían claramente algo que Ed no podía leer bien, algo de desesperanza, y cosas contradictorias. ¿Qué conocía poco a Winry?. La conocía desde niños, siempre habían estado juntos todo el tiempo que podían por sus viajes, o cuando iba a la central... le gustaba estar con ella, era como ser de nuevo pequeño... cuatro años alejado de todo, de todos... ¿había bastado ese tiempo para olvidar el comportamiento de su amiga?. ¿Para no saber como tratarla?. Él había crecido... y ella también sin lugar a dudas... pero cuando se trataban era como si siguiera teniendo 15 años y ella se enfadase por que no le dejase tocar su automail... Bajó la miraba ¿lo que quería Winry?. Ella quería hacer los mejores automail, ser la mejor mecánica, ese era su sueño... siempre lo había sido... ¿lo que sentía?. Sinceramente, no sabía a lo que se refería Al con ello, pero lo intuía tanto como temía una respuesta de ello. Sabía que tenía que contestar, que responder, y notó que, como había llegado, el enfado parecía casi inexistente en ese momento y solo una frase salía de sus labios._

_- ¿Qué debo hacer? – fue lo único que pudo preguntar, parecía perdido, sabía que Winry le importaba, siempre lo había sabido... ella era especial, no había otra forma de definirla._

_- Primero que nada disculparte por lo que dijiste, ella debe estar enfadada aún, pero mejor ahora que cuando tu valor mengue – le dio una palmadita en la espalda – vamos, te acompaño a su cuarto._

_Edward se levantó y creyó que se dirigía hacia alguna condena cercana, pues sus pies parecían de plomo ¿tenía miedo?. Bueno, siempre le había asustado Winry cabreada, pero no era el mismo sentimiento de miedo... este era diferente. Salieron de la habitación sigilosamente, Al estaba detrás suya, como para impedir de que se marchase por si se le acaba el valor que había conseguido reunir... debía pedirle perdón y bueno, entendía el por que debía hacerlo, pero tenía que tragarse su orgullo, cosa a la que no estaba muy acostumbrado. ¿Y si metía más la pata y Winry terminaba odiándole?. ¿Y si ella no dejaba que le pidiese perdón?. ¿Y si no pudiera expresar bien lo que quería decir?. Demasiadas contradicciones deambulando por su cabeza en tan corto tiempo, notó como la mano derecha de Al estaba en su hombro apoyado al tiempo que llegaban enfrente de la puerta de Winry. La puerta sorprendentemente estaba entreabierta, cosa rara por que se suponía que había estado cerrada y que Al no había podido entrar, la empujaron levemente hasta ver a Winry, estirada en su cama golpeando efusivamente su almohada._

- Es idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota – pegándole fuertes puñetazos a su cojín.

_Edward cerró la puerta con algo de miedo y miró a su hermano._

_- Creo que no me quiere ver – con cara de pavor._

_- Edward Elric – contestó en un tono amenazador su hermano apretándole el hombro con algo más de fuerza – o entras o te empujo – respondió en un tono que rozaba el murmullo, Ed tragó en seco y volvió a abrir la puerta sin que la chica se diera cuenta de que había entrado, Al sonrió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, ambos tenían bastantes cosas de que hablar, aunque bueno... debería echarle una mano a su hermano, pero ya sería hora de eso._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Alphonse bajó a la sala inferior de la casa dejando a su hermano en el cuarto de su mejor amiga, la verdad que tendría menos edad que Ed, pero creía entender mejor lo que pasaba entre ellos que la pareja en sí. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y se dirigió a la cocina con ella, mientras no escuchase la ventana del cuarto de Winry romperse o que se producía alguna imperfección en la casa no tenía nada que temer. Miró a su alrededor, le encantaba esa casa, llevaba tantos años viviendo ahí, teniendo en cuanta que perdió parte de su memoria cuando regresó llevaba más tiempo y siempre sentía una pequeña añoranza al estar ahí. Escuchó abrirse la puerta y vio entrar a la anciana Pinako fumando de su pipa como solía hacerlo usualmente, su rostro estaba aún más arrugado de lo que recordaba de la última vez que estuvo ahí, pero aún así aquella mujer mantenía la misma fortaleza que los años no se lo había arrebatado._

_- ¿Ed ha vuelto a enfadar a Winry? – preguntó sin que su tono sonase casual, lo que hizo soltar una pequeña risa a Alphonse que solo pudo asentir solemnemente - Esos dos siempre están igual, parece que tengan aún siete años – con una mueca en su rostro._

_- Y se supone que yo soy mayor – comentó y se cruzó de brazos – a veces no sé como mi hermano puede ser tan infantil al hablar con Winry, parece que tenga esa edad mental, pero otras veces parece incluso maduro... debe ser un don pasar de la infancia a la madurez en dos milésimas de segundo – se encogió de hombros y la anciana solo frunció el ceño._

_- Edward no ha sido maduro en su vida, solo intenta aparentarlo – bufó – y siempre que es él hace enfadara mi pobre nieta, eso ha convertido a ese muchacho en una de las personas con la cabeza más resistente que he conocido, Winry tiene un brazo fuerte y sus llaves duelen mucho._

_- A mí también me las ha tirado... menos, pero una o dos en estos últimos años sí que lo ha hecho – se rió por lo bajo. _

_- Por cierto Al, ¿cuándo vais a volver a la ciudad?. No creo que os mantengáis durante mucho más tiempo, sé que esta visita solo ha sido para traer a Winry y que Ed venga a visitar su pueblo después de tanto – dio una larga calada a la pipa – aunque me gustaría que fuese más tiempo, si ese chico sentase un poco la cabeza..._

_- Volveremos la próxima semana, hay mucho que arreglar – le contestó Al a Pinako._

_- ¿Arreglar?. ¿Cómo que? – alzó una de sus despobladas cejas al preguntar._

_- Pues mi hermano fue casi dado por muerto, y aunque el general se las ingenió para que luchase contra mí para que fuese como mi examen de alquimista hay que ponerle en activo, ya sabes que un alquimista que trabaja para los militares debe estar localizable, y él ha estado muchos años sin estarlo, seguro que Roy estará encantado de reinsertarlo – miró al techo y observó que no parecían escucharse ruidos en la sala superior._

_- Entonces os pasaréis mucho tiempo fuera, estoy seguro que Winry os echará de menos, sobre todo a ti – le señaló – ahora tenéis mucha más confianza que cuando erais unos críos, más confianza que la que tendrá jamás con tu hermano... ¿me equivoco? – Al bajó la cabeza y mostró una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro._

_- Bueno... digamos que ahora entiendo mucho mejor los motivos por los que Winry se pelea tanto con mi hermano, aunque ahora se lo tiene bien merecido que se haya enfadado – hizo un gesto con la mano – por cierto... – calló durante un instante - ¿recuerda lo que le dije sobre Marco? – la anciana tan solo entrecerró la mirada y el castaño alzó la vista sonriendo enigmáticamente._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Ed continuaba apoyado en la puerta viendo como la chica escondía su cabeza entre la almohada y con un brazo lo golpeaba insultando lo que parecía su nombre tantas veces que ya ni siquiera cuantas iban. Tragó en seco y dio un paso para acercarse hasta la cama de ella que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, justo al lado de la ventana, siempre que peleaba con Winry había una especie de rutina entre ellos, ambos se gritaban y cuando pasaba suficiente tiempo se iban comportando como normalmente hacían... como cuando se pelearon y se encontraron después de ir a ver la tumba de su madre... pero ahí sucedió algo especial, algo que no había pasado antes por que, por azares de la vida, no recordaba que hubiesen tenido un momento así de íntimo... nunca, al menos no se encontraba en su memoria. _

_- Winry... – murmuró muy débilmente esperando que la rubia lograse alcanzar oírlo, lo que pareció hacerlo ya que paró de golpear la almohada._

_- ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar aquí? – escuchó decir en bajo tono ya que su cara continuaba oculta entre el cojín – Vete antes de que coja algo lo suficientemente contundente para matarte – el joven Elric no sabía que contestar a eso pero no se dio la vuelta sino que dio un paso más aunque no decidido del todo._

_- Yo... esto... Winry... quería... bueno, pedirte perdón... por... bueno por lo que dije – como si fuera tan simple como eso, a Ed le costó demasiado decirlo, a lo que la chica se incorporó aún sin dejar ver si cara. _

_- ¿Por lo que dijiste?. Jeh, seguro que ni siquiera saber que es lo que me sentó mal... ¿a sido Al quien te ha obligado a venir verdad? – Edward no contestó – lo suponía..._

_- ¡No!. Bueno... sí y no... Winry de verdad, no quise decir nada que te hiciese sentir mal solo... es que te tomas las cosas a pecho – concluyó haciendo que la rubia se girase con su rostro compungido en ira._

_- ¿¡Que me lo tomo a pecho!?. Decir eso sobre las mujeres y esperar que no me ofenda, ¡por favor Ed!. ¡Soy una mujer! – se señaló en el pecho cosa que Ed no supo por que pero se sonrojó - ¡me ofendiste, y más si eres tú quien lo dice sabes!. Y más si eres tú... – repitió agachando la cabeza y cerrando los puños._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dio dos pasos más hacia la cama – Ya sabes que yo opino así, Win, lo sabes desde que éramos unos niños, no debería extrañarte ¡además ya sabes que a lo de las mujeres no me refería a ti!. Tú no eres... bueno, no eres una mujer normal - intentó enfocarlo desde el punto de vista que mejor le pareció. _

_- ¿Me estas diciendo que no me consideras una 'mujer normal'?. ¿Entonces que soy?. Oh, ya, soy la pirada de la chatarra – en un tono enfurecido al mismo tiempo que agrio - ¿sabes qué?. Si así es como vas a disculparte olvídalo, prefiero no tener que oír más. _

_- ¡No eres eso!. Solo que... joder Winry, ¿entiéndeme, no?. Siempre has sido mi amiga, tener que verte como una mujer normal me es difícil, sé que eres una mujer, pero... no eres como las demás, sé que no se explicarme... pero es la verdad.– suspiró – Además, ¿qué ha querido decir eso de que si más soy yo? – frunció un poco el ceño ante eso._

_- Déjalo Ed, en serio, no tengo nada más que decir – se dio la vuelta y miró hacia la ventana._

_- Pero yo sí tengo algo que escuchar a eso, así que dímelo – estaba a un paso de la cama de Winry, donde esta aún continuaba de espaldas y muy lentamente se giró lo suficiente para que Ed pudiese ver los ojos de la chica, titilantes y cansados._

_- En serio... ¿es que no puedes entender a alguien que no seas tú al menos un poquito? – comentó la rubia resignada._

_- Lo intento, pero a ti es imposible – alzó un brazo – siempre te enfadas conmigo por cosas idiotas, a veces te muestras incluso podría decirse cariñosa para de repente enfadarte por cosas que no entiendo y tirarme la caja de herramientas, sé que no tengo tacto y que seré todo lo insensible que tu creas... pero no piensas durante un momento, que yo también... estoy... ahrg ¿confundido? – se dijo más para sí mismo como que para la chica. _

_- ¿Confundido?.¿En que? – en un tono curioso haciendo que se voltease completamente._

_- Contigo – se llevó la mano a la cabeza – cuando creo que estamos bien las cosas se complican, y se que también es culpa mía, me gustaría que continuásemos como siempre, siendo igual de amigos que siempre, pero quiero y no quiero que las cosas sean así... ¿por qué con Al si puedes y conmigo no?. Sé que conmigo siempre te peleas más, y que... bueno que te saco más de quicio que mi hermano, pero seguro que si él te hiciera enfadar no lo harías tanto... – suspiró – no quiero que te enfades, pero tampoco quiero que no lo hagas..._

_- ¿Cómo? – ahora la que estaba confundida era la chica._

_- ¡No me gusta que te enfades así! – subió el tono - Pero... sí me gustan, nuestras peleas, las pequeñas... son divertidas... por decirlo de alguna forma, eres con la única persona que lo suelo hacer, siempre he hecho y me gusta... No podría enfadarme con otra persona así y divertirme igual... bueno con el general no me enfado, más bien le chincho un poco por su hijo... – se llevó la mano a la cabeza – por eso te considero... especial – bajando la mirada algo avergonzado. _

_- ¿Especial?. ¿Me consideras especial?. ¡Pero si siempre me estas insultando! – alzó la voz._

_- ¡No te insulto por gusto! – replicó – De verdad Win, cuando lo hago no es... no es que lo piense ¡tú también me insultas!. ¿Acaso es lo que piensas de mí? – la rubia dudó unos instantes en contestar._

_- No... bueno al menos no siempre – desvió la mirada._

_- Es lo mismo – intentó mirar a la chica en el rostro – así que por favor, intento que me perdones – con una triste sonrisa._

_- Solo lo haré si me haces un favor – Ed se fijó en como ella se levantaba de la cama y se ponía enfrente suya – quiero que me abraces – dijo firmemente ante la confusión del otro que abrió la boca repetidas veces._

_- ¿Qué? – en un débil tono de voz._

_- Eso, un abrazo, abrázame y todo quedará en una tonta pelea – alzando los brazos esperando a que el otro actuase._

_- Bueno... es que yo... – la miró con nerviosismo y se acercó un poco – si bueno... si es así... eh... – le pasó los brazos por la cintura y la arrimó un poco más a ella haciendo que se apoyase en su hombro y este se sonrojase al contacto._

_Notó como la chica cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente cerrando entre sus puños la camiseta de Ed, este tragó en seco y la apegó un poco más a él aspirando hondamente el pelo de ella. En estos años había crecido un poco más que Winry y apoyó el mentón en el hombro de la rubia con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y una sosegada sonrisa en los labios, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan tranquilo de esa manera... desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Su corazón latía rápidamente y sus brazos parecían gelatina, se sentía irrealmente nervioso ante ese efímero y leve contacto... pero sin saber por que, sentía como por primera vez desde que llegó, aquel era su lugar._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Eh... ¿decir lo siento no va a cundir lo suficiente verdad?. Bueno, lo siento en verdad -.- empecé este capítulo justo después de terminar el otro pero... se me fue la pelota y no lo seguí... hasta hoy. De veras esta vez no ha sido ni por falta de imaginación, ni por que me faltase manga (que lo sigo leyendo) ni por nada de eso, sino que simplemente se me pasó continuar con este manga. Bueno creo que ya deberíais saber que a este manga le quedan unos... 3 capítulos máximos, sí va a salir Envy y... Marco va a tener algo que ver, muy por encima xD pero en la pelea algo suyo será necesario xD las que hayáis leído el manga sabréis a que me refiero.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a las siguientes personas: LovelyDeadGirl, Chibi Rukia, Nekito-chan, Maria-Elric, Niyushi Takamiya, AndreaZthator, Fan, Sakura K. De Shinomori, Shaldir.**_

_**¿Qué ocurrirá entre estos dos?**_

_**¿Envy volverá a aparecer, y si lo hace, lucharán a muerte?**_

_**¿Qué es lo que le dijo Al a Pinako sobre Marco?**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por leerme un capítulo más, tenerme paciencia y continuar siguiendo esto aunque no os merezcas, sois las mejores y por favor. Nos vemos en la próxima actualizaciones ya quedan menos chicas vamos que antes del 2010 seguramente ya lo habré acabado.**_


End file.
